Spencer  Toby We Belong Together
by factionbeforeblood
Summary: Spencer learns that Jason is her step brother and Alison was her step sister. This is a story after 2x13. Hope you guys like it !
1. Answers

Spencer Hastings' heart stopped beating when she saw the handsome man boy leaning against his truck. She tried not to look at him, because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep the tears away. She reached for the door, she wanted to go inside as quick as she could. '' Spencer? '' Toby Cavanaugh said with a soft voice. Spencer slowly turned around, she hadn't heard his voice in six weeks. '' Hi '' she answered while she walked towards him. Spencer was scared, scared not be able to control herself, and kiss him. She knew that the only way to keep Toby safe was to keep him away from herself. '' How have you been? '' Toby asked with the cutest smile on his face. Toby pierced her soul by only looking into her chocolate brown eyes. The break up wasn't only hard on Spencer. '' Fine '' Spencer said. She didn't want to talk to him, she knew that she would realise how much she'd missed him. '' You? '' his eyes met hers and Spencer was frozen. Nothing had ever made her happy as Toby did, nothing ever could. Spencer changed, Toby changed her. She never trusted people. She never really knew what the words I love you meant. Or what they felt like, but Toby Cavanaugh changed everything, She learned that she wasn't the best at playing scrabble. '' I am fine too, thanks for asking'' Spencer really did hurt him. '' I should probably go home, I've got a lot of homework to do. '' Toby smiled, he knew Spencer too well.

'' Spencer? '' She turned around and faced his incredible face.

She just wanted to be with him, kiss him and never let go.

'' It was good to see you, again '' he said with a smile on his face.

Spencer couldn't help but smile too. '' It was good to see you too, Toby ''

She walked into her house and put her bag and the counter. She walked the stair up to her room. Her red chair brought up beautiful memories, her room brought up beautiul memories. She looked out of the window and saw her dad walk out of Jason's house. This wasn't the first time her dad was there. Now she wanted some answers. Spencer ran downstairs and heard her dad slam the door.

'' Dad? '' She asked with a shaking voice. '' Why were you at Jason's, again?''

'' You know I can't tell you that, sweetie '' He was out of breath like he had yelled or ran a mile. '' Why can't you? Toby's right I want some answers now! '' Spencer yelled. '' You told me that the DiLaurentis' were dangerous. What is your connection to them? ''

'' Spencer…'' Before her dad could finis his sentence, she finished his sentence.

'' I want some answers! '' She was scared, though. Scared of what the answeres could be. '' Allright, but you can't tell anyone! '' Spencer nodded. '' Your mom doesn't know about this '' That part confused Spencer. Was it that important that her mother even did know it? '' Spencer, your … '' Spencer's dad hesitated a bit.

'' You're biological mother is Jessica DiLaurentis. '' She was schocked, how was that even possible? '' You are lying! '' Spencer said almost lauging. Peter shook his head. '' What? '' this couldn't happen. '' Jason is your step brother and Alison was your step sister ''

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A tear fell right down her cheek.

'' Spencer please don't cry '' Peter said worried. He walked closter to her and reached for her hand. '' Don't touch me! '' Spencer yelled and pulled her hand away.

'' How could you do this to me… to my mom? ''

'' Honey, I am so sorry ''

'' Being sorry doesn't change the fact that you cheated on my mom. How could you not tell her? Does she really think I am her child? ''

'' No '' Peter answered '' you're mom thinks that you're adopted. ''

'' Oh my god '' she gasped. Spencer grabbed her bag from the counter and ran outside. She heard her father yell behind her: '' Spencer! Come back! Spencer! ''

She was running, but didn't know where to. Spencer felt her phone vibrate in her pocket

_**Finally the truth is out –A**_

Spencer started crying, she needed a friend to comfort her. She walked to the place her heart let her to. The one place that made her happy, a place where she felt safe and trusted. She slowly walked up the porch and hesitated to knock on the door. Was it a good idea to be here? After a while she knocked on the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the most handsome guy on the world.

'' Spencer? '' he asked worried? '' Why are you crying. What's wrong? ''

Toby Cavanaug's voice made her melt.


	2. I always will be here for you

'' Spencer tell me what happened. Why are you crying '' Toby asked, he couldn't bare to see her like this. Nobody ever saw Spencer crying. This was the very first time. There were so many questions on her mind. Could she tell Toby? Was this keeping him safe? Toby sat down next to her and put his hand around her and took a breath. He'd always loved Spencer's scent. '' Why don't you tell me what happened Spence? '' Spencer shook her head. '' I don't know if I can '' She said crying. '' Spencer, you are starting to worry me. '' Toby said. He wanted to grab her and never let her go. Not only Spencer changed, Toby changed too.

She abruptly stood up: '' I'm sorry for wasting your time. '' She said and tried to walk away. Toby grabbed her hand, both hearts felt a warm feeling.

Toby just wanted to kiss her and tell how much he loved her and missed her.

He couldn't, though. What if Spencer didn't feel the same about him.

Spencer loved Toby so much, there weren't enough words to describe their love for each other. '' Spencer, talk to me '' Toby eventually said. '' I am here for you, I always will be. '' She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything what Spencer had put him through, he still wanted her and was there to catch her if she would fall. She turned around. '' I…. I am adopted ''

'' How? '' Toby responded.

'' You haven't heard the best part. My biological mother is Jessica DiLaurentis. My father cheated on my mom '' Spencer said sarcastic. '' What? '' Spencer nodded.

'' That's why my father was at Jason's all the time. '' She couldn't keep the tears away. '' Spencer please don't cry. Everything will be allright '' He said while he walked closer to her. He whiped away a tear with his tumb.

'' How is everything going to be allright? My step brother is the creepiest person in Rosewood. My step sister was Alison. Can you believe that Ali?

I just don't know what to do. I want to go back to knowing nothing. ''

Spencer said crying. '' It hurts me, Toby. '' Toby didn't think a second and wrapped his arms around her. '' I promise I will make it allright ''

Spencer also hugged him. She felt so safe, she knew for sure that Toby would make everything allright. He always did. '' I should probably go '' Spencer said, down inside she didn't want to. What she really wanted is to be with him. To not look into his eyes and see the damage she'd done. '' Thank you. For being here for me ''

Spencer felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was Emily.

'' Spencer? ''

'' What's wrong Emily? ''

'' Your dad is been calling us about where you are. Where are you? ''

'' I'm just outside. Don't tell him you've talked to me, please Em ''

'' Tell me what's wrong? Did something happen with your dad again?''

'' Something worse ''

'' Spencer! Tell me right now! ''

'' I can't tell it over the phone Emily. I'll see you tomorrow at school ''

Spencer ended the call. It was already dark outside. Should she go home or stay at Aria's? She could go to Hanna, because Emily was staying there. If she would go to Aria's she had to explain a lot.

Spencer grabbed her keys out of her bag and opened the door.

'' Spencer! Where the hell were you? '' Peter Hastings asked.

'' I looked every where for you '' Without answering her dad's question she walked up to her room. " Spencer! Spencer! '' She heard her father yell from downstairs. She kicked out her shoes and let herself fall down on her bed.

She thought about today, about what for crazy stuffs had happened. Not to forget to mention Toby Cavanaugh. Her heart lighted up about what he had said: '' I am here for you, I always will be ''

'' Spencer! '' Emily yelled from behind when they both were at school.

'' Tell me now, what happened? '' Emily asked worried.

'' Promise me you won't tell anyone '' Spencer said.

'' What about Hanna and Aria? ''

'' I'll tell them if it's necesarry. Just promise me Emily! ''

'' Allright I promise. ''

'' My father cheated on my mom, with Jessica DiLaurentis…''

'' WHAT? '' Emily interupted her.

'' Let me finish Emily! ''

'' I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please continue. ''

'' My biological mom is Jessica Dilaurentis. ''

'' Oh, my god '' Emily said. '' Alison was your step sister? That's creepy''

'' It gets creepier. Jason is my step brother. And my mom, I mean Veronica thinks that I'm adopted.''

'' Spencer, that's terrible ''

'' Yeah, tell me about it. And Jason knew all about it. I wonder how.''

'' Am I the only one who knows about this, Spence? ''

'' No. I kind of told Toby too. ''

''What? Spencer! You have to stay away from him, if you don't want him to get hurt! ''

Spencer knew all of that, but how could she? It was so easy for Emily to say that she had to stay away from the person she loved the most. Spencer and Emily walked to class and as usual Spencer sat down in front and Emily at the back.

'' Hey Spence. I'm going to get some coffee. You want some? '' Aria asked.

'' Yeah sure. Thanks '' Spencer said.

The girls sat down at a table.

'' Look at him. He's just walking around as if nothing is wrong '' Hanna said while pointing at Jason.

'' He's so creepy. Thank god, nobdy is related to him ''

Emily glared at Spencer, who had to laugh about her comment.

'' What's so funny Spence? '' Hanna asked.

'' Nothing it's nothing. '' She answered.

'' Why come that you always study at the library Em? You are never home '' Hanna said, and it was true. Emily spent most of her time in the library studying. '' Well, I can't quite study there, because you're like singing all the time! I can't concentrate! ''

'' Here's your coffee, Spence! '' Aria said and put it down in front of her.

'' Thanks. But I need to go. Practice. I'll see you guys at my place? We can watch a movie or something. '' The 3 girls nodded and Spencer walked away.

On her way home she saw Jason.

'' Hey Spencer. I've heard that you know about your father and my mother. ''

'' Yes, I do. '' Spencer answered. '' But I don't want to be part of it. You're family is crazy ''

She tried to walk away but Jason grabbed her arm.

'' Jason let go! You're hurting me! '' Spencer yelled in pain

'' What did you just say? '' Jason asked. He didn't like to be called crazy.

'' Let go of me Jason! ''

She tried to get free but his grip was tight.

'' Jason! '' Spencer heard a male voice saying. There he was standing, Toby Cavanaugh. '' Let her go! ''

Spencer's blood rushed through her veins.


	3. The first kiss all over again

'' Why don't you mind with your own bussines Cavanaug kid? '' Jason said.

'' Get your hands of her Jason, now ''

'' What if I don't? '' Jason let Spencer go and walked to Toby.

'' I said mind with your own bussines Toby ''

'' Never ever hurt her again ''

'' Well, now you all know that I'm her brother I can do what I want''

Toby couldn't control his anger, he punched his face with his fist.

'' Oh my god '' Spencer gasped. '' Stop it! '' She yelled while she stood in front of Toby to protect him. '' Don't fight! Stop it! '' Spencer grabbed Toby's hand.

'' Don't ever touch me again! '' Spencer and Toby walked both to her house.

Spencer realised she was still holding his hand and pulled away as quick. '' Do you want to come in? I should probably put some ice on your hand. '' Spencer said. Why was she so different around him, there was something about him she couldn't describe. Toby made her feel like nobody ever did, a feeling that nobody ever could let her feel except Toby. '' Are your parents home? ''Toby's hand did really hurt bad. '' They aren't, don't worry. Please come on in '' Toby walked through the kitchen to the living room.

'' Where are your parents this time? New York? ''

'' No, they are visiting Melissa in Philly '' While she was looking into the fridge for ice. She walked to Toby and sat down next to him.

'' Give me your hand '' she said. Toby layed his hand on hers. He made her feel like every touch was their first. Spencer looked into Toby's ocean blue eyes. He came closer to her, his face was just an inch away. Her heart pounded so quickly, it could break a rib. Keep Toby safe, keep Toby safe. The words wouldn't leave her mind. She wanted to press her lips against his. Keep Toby safe. She put the ice on his hand, so he would be distracted and couldn't kiss her. '' Does it hurt much? '' Spencer asked. Toby shook his head.

'' You make the pain go away ''

'' Toby, please don't go there ''

'' You're right. I'm sorry. I should go home, thanks for the ice. ''

'' You're welcome '' The door slammed behing Toby.

Spencer had hurt him.

'' You can choose, Spencer. Which movie do you want to watch Romeo and Juliet or Titanic? '' Aria said while holding up two DVD's.

'' Who choose the movies? I don't want to cry. '' Emily muttered.

'' Both movies include Leonardo DiCaprio and he's a hottie! '' Hanna said hysterically.

'' I'll go with the titanic then. '' Spencer answered after a long hesitation.

'' Are you sure? You will cry a lot '' Aria asked.

'' I do not think I will cry any less while watching Romeo and Juliet ''

'' That's true '' Hanna admited. She grabbed the DVD out of Aria's hand and put it into the DVD player. '' Who wants coffee? '' Spencer asked.

'' Woah! ' The 3 girls said at the same time. '' I'll make the coffee you girls start '' Emily muttered.

'' That's just too sad '' Hanna said sobbing. The others agreed.

'' It was really fun. Thanks Spence for having us over. Come on Hanna lets go. ''

Hanna picked her heels from the ground and put them on.

'' I should go to Spencer. My mom insisted that I had to be back before 11. ''

'' Bye Spencer. See you at school tomorrow '' Hanna, Emily and Aria said.

Now she was all alone in the living room. Her thought immediately went to what happened this afternoon. She was just an inch away to kiss Toby. An inch away for Toby to be hers and only hers. Spencer cleaned up the bottles of water from the ground and threw them in the trash. She walked up to her room and lay down on her bed. You make the pain go away, that sentence made her smile. Why couldn't she think of any body else than him? It wwas like Toby was prisoned in her mind. Spencer heard her phone vibrare on her desk and stood up to look what it was. She'd received a message:

**One liar, home alone. You're making it too easy, Spence! –A**

Spencer gasped and ran downstairs to lock all the doors and close the window. She dialed Emily's. The phone rang 3 times and then she heard Emily's voice at the other end.

'' Spencer? Is something wrong? ''

'' I'm scared Em. I just got a text from A. Could you stay here for tonight? ''

'' I am so sorry Spence, but I can't. Hanna and I promised to stay in for tonight. Her mom has been complaining that we are always out. Try Aria's''

The line was dead. Emily had hang up on her. Now spencer dialed Aria's, but Aria didn't pick up. Her heart pounded really fast. Spencer was scared, what if A would come for her. The one person she knew would come was Toby. But was that a good idea? After a long time of hesitation she dialed Toby's number.

'' Hello? '' the sweetest softest voice said.

Spencer panicked she didn't know what to do, nothing ever happened to her like that. She always knew what to do and what to say. She was the master of time.

'' Toby? ''

'' Spencer? Did something happen? '' of course she couldn't blame him. Something did happen she was scared, normally she would have called him, because she'd missed him and wanted him in her arms. She did want all of that.

'' I'm scared… '' before she could even stop talking she heard Toby on the other end.

'' I'll be right there ''

What did Spencer Hastings ever do to deserve him? What kind of boyfriend, well in that case a friend would come over, because she was scared. Emily or Hanna didn't and Aria didn't even pick up her phone.

Just a minute later she heard a heavy knock on the door.

There he was standing the guy who made her happy and gave her a warm feeling inside.

'' I'm so sorry '' Spencer said.

'' Don't be. It was a good timing. I couldn't stand to be home with Jenna. ''

Toby had just made that up, Jenna was at a camp for a flute competition and his parents went there this morning there, so they could cheer for Jenna.

'' I'll sleep on the couch '' Toby said.

'' Don't be silly. You can't sleep next to me in my bed ''Spencer's throat began the burn.

'' Are you sure, I mean with all that happened ''

'' Yes, I am sure. We are just friends ''

Just friends, those words fell like a brick on Toby's heart.

'' Toby? Are you still awake? I can't sleep '' Spencer couldn't sleep and a hour passed since they had been in bed, next to each other. How could she possibly sleep when he was laying next to her. She wanted to put her head on his chest.

'' Yeah, I can't sleep either ''

'' Maybe we can do something fun like, cooking or playing a game ''

'' Cooking, Spence? It is 1 AM. ''

'' We can make cupcakes. I am quite the good chef ''

'' Yes, I don't doubt that. You are good in everything. ''

Spencer laughed. '' Come on '' Spencer said and they both walked downstairs. '' Allright, so this is what we need '' She said enthusiastic.

'' First we need to put cream, butter and sugar. Then we put an egg and floor.'' Spencer said what she was doing while she was doing it.

Toby watched her and smiled.

'' You have to help me Toby. Come stir this! ''

Toby walked to her and took the mixer out of her hand. Spencer's hand touched Toby's, she pretended that she didn't feel anything.

'' Why are you smiling at me? '' Spencer asked laughing.

'' It's official. You are good at doing anything. You're amazing ''

Spencer blushed. Toby meant what he said. Spencer was amazing.

'' Which taste do you want the frosting to be chocolate or strawberry?''

'' Chocolate '' Toby said to her while she was preparing the frosting.

Toby took a little bit of the frosting on his finger and when Spencer turned around his finger accidentally touched her nose. Spencer's whole nose was covered in chocolate frosting.

'' Oh my god. '' Spencer said. She took the whole bowl with the frosting an threw it into Toby's face.

'' Spencer! '' he yelled. Both laughed.

'' How does it taste? '' Spencer asked sarcastic.

Toby grabbed the bowl with the pastry and threw it all to Spencer.

The whole floor was covered in pastry and frosting. It was so slippery, which caused Toby to fall and Spencer fell right on him.

'' Wait. '' She said while she grabbed the towel on the floor.

She wiped away the frosting on his face. Her face was so close to his, and she didn't know what to do. Her whole body froze, she couldn't move any more. Toby looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

Before she could move she felt Toby's lips on hers. It felt like she kissed him for the first time.


	4. Regrets?

His lips were so soft and gently. Spencer moved her face, she opened her eyes and she wwas face to face with Toby. His eyes were so incredible, she couldn't describe them. His eyes made her go lost. Toby made her forget her problems, secrets and lies. Spencer didn't doubt a second and kissed him. Why did he make her feel this way? This wasn't the first time she'd kissed him, but why did she feel like it was their first kiss all over again.

''You got chocolate on your nose '' Toby said smiling. He took the towel, which was full of frosting and wiped away, the chocolate of her nose.

''I probably should change '' Spencer said laughing. She moved her body so Toby could stand up. She took his hand and walked upstairs to her room.

''Hold on a second let me change. '' Spencer said and walked into her room. She walked to her closet and desided to wear the black tanktop. While she removed her blouse, Toby's heart skipped a beat. He saw her back, so perfect. When Spencer was done she turned around and saw Toby staring at her. ''What? '' Spencer asked smiling. Toby walked into her room and pressed his lips against his. Toby lifted Spencer up with her legs around his waist. Her fingers went through his hair. She slowly reached for his shirt and pulled it off.

''Spencer, are you sure? '' Toby asked her with his voice that made her melt everytime she heard it. ''I am sure '' she said while she was nodding her head.

'' But what if you regret it in the morning? ''

''I won't Toby. '' Before he could say back anything her lips were on his. Spencer felt a little tongue slip through her lips. Toby pulled off her black tanktop. She was so perfect. Toby hadn't seen any one like her. And with everthing that had happened with Jenna some how Spencer changed him. She taught him how to love and about caring. Toby gently placed her on the bed.

The sun woke Spencer up, she had never been as happy as she was that moment. She looked beside her and it was empty. Toby was gone. He hadn't even left a note. She put on her clothes and walked downstairs. The kitchen was still a mess. She kept thinking about last night, about how perfect it was and about that she couldn't want anyone other than Toby. She heard someone knocking on the door. '' Hey, Spence I brought you some coffee '' Aria said and stood still when she saw the kitchen. '' What happened here? A chocolate bomb? '' She laughed at her own joke. '' Seriously Spence, what happened? '' Aria put Spencer's coffee on the counter.

'' It's a long story. '' Spencer said and took a deep breath. '' I'm listening '' Aria said and winked at her. '' Allright, last night I got a text from A and it said that I was making it too easy. I got scared and called Emily. I asked if she could stay over, but Hanna and Emily promised to Mrs. Marin that they would stay in. Then I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. So... '' '' Spencer don't tell me you called Toby. '' '' I did! '' '' Spencer! Is this how you keep him safe? '' '' I know. But it's so hard to stay away from him. I never felt this way before. He makes me feel so different, I get a warm feeling inside when I see him. If I look into his eyes I get lost. When I hear his voice I can't move. I freeze. I am sure nobody can ever make me feel the way he makes me feel. '' '' Tell me Spencer. What happened? '' '' Well, we were in bed and we couldn't sleep so we decided to bake some cupcakes. And it ended up with... that '' Spencer said and pointed at the kitchen. '' What happened then? '' Aria asked impatient. '' He kissed me, and I kissed back. We ended up in my bed… you know ... '' '' Yes I know! I don't want that many details! '' Aria muttered. '' Oh my god, Spence. I am so happy for you. But what about A '' '' Someone really needs to stop that bitch. I want him to stay safe, but I don't want me to stay away him. I just can't. ''  
>'' It's OK, Spence '' Aria said and hugged her.<br>'' Where is he now? Upstairs? ''  
>'' No, he left before I was up. ''<br>'' Ow, '' Spencer didn't like the way the ow sounded.  
>'' What? What was the ow about? ''<br>'' Well, I read a book and it said that if the boy or girl leaves before the other wakes up, it means regret. ''  
>Regret? Why would Toby regret it? He loved her, right?<br>'' What did happen here? '' Emily asked while she and Hanna walked inside. They both looked to the kitchen with an open mouth.  
>'' I had a 'slumber party' with Toby ''<br>'' Oh my god! '' Hanna laughed.  
>'' Spencer Hastings lost her virginity to Toby Cavanaugh? '' Hanna was still laughing.<br>'' Why are you laughing, Hanna? '' Spencer asked embarrassed.  
>'' I'm just so happy for you! Come here! '' Hanna yelled and hugged her really tight. It was almost impossible for Spencer to breathe.<br>'' Where is he? '' Emily asked her confused.  
>'' He left before she woke up '' Aria said quickly.<br>'' Ow, '' Hanna said and let her go.  
>'' Yes, I know Hanna. '' Spencer added.<br>'' What are you going to do now Spence? '' Emily asked.  
>'' I am going to talk to him today '' Spencer muttered.<p>

Spencer walked up the Cavanaug's porch. Should she even talk about what happened? What if he did regret it? Spencer stretched out her hand and knocked on the door. She took a really deep breath.  
>'' Hello? '' The door opened and it was Jenna right in front of her.<br>''Hi, is Toby home? ''  
>'' Spencer '' Jenna said and had a grin on her face.<br>'' He is in his room '' Jenna stepped aside and Spencer walked in.  
>Why was Jenna Cavanaugh being so nice to her? She walked down the hall. When she turned around Jenna was gone. She never realised that the Cavanaug's house was that big. '' Toby? '' Spencer whispered so Jenna couldn't here her. She saw some light at the end of the dark hall. All she saw was a chair and Toby was sitting in it with his hand in front of his face.<br>'' You regret it don't you? '' Spencer asked when she was an inch away of entering the room.  
>'' Spencer? '' Toby was clearly surprised to see her. '' I don't regret it''<br>'' I can tell, you left before I woke up. You didn't leave a note. Did you see yourself? It looks like you are about to cry. Why did you even come over? I should have never asked you. I'm sorry. '' Spencer ran outside, she felt her eyes tearing up. She walked up the road. '' Spencer! Stop! '' Toby yelled.  
>Spencer stopped walked in the middle of the road. '' What? '' She said and there fell a tear down her cheek. He walked closer to her and touched her hand, scared that if he would hold it she would pull away.<br>'' I don't regret it. I was just embarrassed about myself. I know you don't feel the same way as I feel about you. It's like I took advantage of you. I love you so much. '' Spencer pushed her lips against his.  
>'' You don't know anything '' She whispered and kissed him again.<br>'' I love you so much '' Toby smiled and kissed her. The world stopped moving and for that moment it was only them. Only Spencer and Toby.


	5. The accident

Spencer closed her room door. Everything was going back to the way it was. She opened the curtains and Jason was staring at her with a grin on his face. It was like he knew she was going to open the curtains. Spencer closed the curtains quick. She couldn't believe that she was related to Jason DiLaurentis. The one thing she wanted the most was to stay with Toby forever, but he had to work this afternoon. _I love you so much_. Those words made her flatter.  
>There was only one problem, A. Spencer couldn't bare the thought of Toby getting hurt because of her. Her phone vibrated in her right pocket.<p>

_**Who is in the hospital now?  
>3 guesses. –A<strong>_

'' Toby '' Spencer gasped. She tried to dial Emily's but she was so shocked that she couldn't presst the buttons on her touch screen. She grabbed her pag from her bed. Spencer stepped into her car and drove as quick as she could to Roseweood Memorial.  
>'' Toby Cavanaugh '' Spencer said out of breath. She had been hyperventilating in the car. '' Are you a friend or a relative? '' The girl behind the bar said.<br>'' Girlfriend ''  
>'' Room 314 ''<br>Spencer pressed on the button for the elevator to come down. It took too long, she took the stairs.  
>'' Ma'm you can't go inside '' a long black guy in a white jacket said.<br>'' Can't I just go in for a minute? '' Spencer asked almost crying.  
>'' I am sorry, but the patient hasn't woken up. We have to wait until then. We will inform you if he does. '' The doctor was about to walk away.<br>'' Wait. How is he? '' Spencer asked worried.  
>'' Mr. Cavanaugh broke a rib on each side. It's almost impossible for one to heal, but we believe in miracles. ''<br>Spencer leaned against the wall. She sat down on the ground and began to cry. Everything happened, because of her. She couldn't allow A to get away with this. She he or it had already hurt many people. This time she'd crossed a line.

'' Spencer? '' Aria asked when she ran down the hall. '' What happened?''  
>'' I don't know. I got a text from A that said that someone was in the hospital. And I just knew that it was Toby '' Spencer said sobbing. She couldn't breathe it was so hard for her. '' Spencer, take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. '' Aria hugged Spencer. '' it isn't they said that one for one rib it is almos impossible to heal. '' She couldn't hold back her tears.<br>'' Spencer! '' Emily and Hanna also arrived.  
>'' I am going to the toilet '' Spencer said and walked away. She couldn't answer any more questions.<p>

Spencer saw Jenna sitting on a chair across Toby's room. Spencer walked sobbing to her friends. Jenna heard her coming.  
>'' It's your fault! He would have never been hurt, if you didn't visited him this morning. Do you hear me Spencer? You did this '' Jenna's voice wasn't pleasant to hear.<br>'' Back off Jenna '' Hanna said and put her arm around Spencer's waist. She didn't have energy to walk. She couldn't hold her tears back. All she did was crying.

Like this, another 2 days passed, Toby hadn't still woken up and Spencer didn't leave the hospital. The other 3 girls visited for a while. Unfortunalety she wasn't the only one waiting for Toby to wake up. Jenna also didn't leave his side. '' I have some good new for you girls '' the doctor said while he appeared from the corner. '' Mr. Cavanaugh has waken up. One of you can only see him for 10 minutes. Not more, he still needs all the rest he can get.''  
>Spencer couldn't believe what she was heaing. Toby woke up. There was only one problem, who would go inside. '' But how are we going to decide '' Jenna asked with her evil little voice. '' Allright, I give the other girl permission the go inside, because she has been waiting longer than you have. ''<br>Spencer smiled and walked towards the door, she slowly opened it and walked inside. She did close the door behind her. Toby was just lying there, and she couldn't do anything to help him. '' Toby? '' Spencer whispered. She stood next to him and held his hand. His ocean blue eyes slowly opened.  
>'' Spencer? '' there was a little smile on his face. One tear fell down her cheeck. She was laughing and crying at the same time. '' Finally you opened your eyes. I was so worried about you. I love you '' Spencer gave a kiss on his cheek. '' Does your ribs hurt? ''<br>'' Like I said before, you make the pain go away. ''  
>'' You know what I felt when I heard you were in the hospital? '' Toby shook his head. '' I was dying inside. And everything happened, because of me. ''<br>'' Spencer, how could this possibly be your fault? ''  
>'' Do you remember when I told you that I found a way to survive my secrets, but everyone I cared about got hurt? '' Toby nodded his head, although it wasn't the best memory he had.<br>'' See, now we're back together and you're hurt. '' Spencer was crying.  
>'' Shhh. Please don't cry. I can't see you like this. It hurts me '' Toby said and wiped away her tears. '' I love you, and I don't care if I get hurt. I want to be with you. '' Toby's eyes slowly closed and fell asleep.<p>

'' Careful, you can lean on me Toby. '' He smiled. '' Does it hurt much? ''  
>Toby shook his head. '' I put my hand around his ways so he could lean on me. Spencer knew that it was hurting, he wouldn't admit it, though. She placed him on her bed. '' You should sleep if you want to get your ribs healed.''<br>'' I don't want to sleep '' Toby smiled on stroke Spencer cheeck with his hand.  
>'' I missed you, Spencer ''<br>'' I missed you, too. Finally you are home ''  
>Toby pressed his lips against Spencer's. Spencer put both of her hands against his cheek. '' I'm so glad you're OK'' before Toby could talk her lips were on his. Toby unbuttoned her blouse.<br>'' Toby, you broke 2 ribs a week ago ''  
>'' I don't care. I want you. ''<br>'' I am already yours '' Toby laughed.  
>'' What's so funny? '' Spencer aksed while she was putting her hair behind her ear.<br>'' I love how you said that. I am the happiest boy alive to have you. Did you know that I love you? ''  
>Spencer smiled and kissed him. The doorbell interupted their passionate kiss.<br>'' I'll be right back '' Spencer walked downstairs and opened the door. She could have a hundred guesses, but still wound't have guessed that this person was staning in front of her.  
>'' Spencer, hi. '' Jessica DiLaurentis was standing right in front of her. Her biological mother.<br>'' What are you doing here? ''  
>'' I heard that your father told you about our history, and you know that I'm your mother. We could maybe spend some time together. ''<br>'' I don't care that you are my biological mother. I don't want anything to do with you or with my dad. ''  
>'' Spencer, why? What did we do wrong? '' Spencer was laughing now.<br>'' Did you seriously asked what you did wrong? You asked the wrong question. Try what didn't I do wrong? You and my dad cheated on my mom, you guys lied to her. And by the way you didn't only lie to my mom, you lied to me too. I am not just adopted, you're my real mom. Do you know how angry she would be if she'd hear this?''  
>'' you are not going to tell Veronica, are you? ''<br>'' Why shouldn't I? She deserves to know the truth!''  
>Toby walked downstairs. He was also surprised to see Jessica DiLaurentis standing right in fron of me. He stood next to me.<br>'' Are you dating Toby Cavanaugh? You must be retarded.  
>'' I'm sorry? '' Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing.<br>'' You can't date this kid. I mean his blinded his step sister Jenna, imagine what he could do with you. ''  
>'' Like I said before, I don't want to do anything with you. You can't just show up and tell me what to do! '' Spencer slammed the door into Jessica DiLaurentis' face.<br>'' Toby, I am so sorry ''  
>'' It's fine ''<br>'' This isn't right. People shouldn't be blaming you about that night. It wasn't you who did it. It was me, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Alison. They shouldn't think it was you. It just isn't right…. '' She still wasn't done talking  
>'' Spencer! Spencer. I don't mind taking all the blame. I just don't want them to blame you. It wasn't your fault or of the other girls. It was all Alison, just a random prank she did. ''<br>'' Did you know that I love you? '' Toby's smile lighted up her world.  
>Toby kissed her lips soft and gentle. This kiss was different than the others. He kissed her neck and her cheekbones. Spencer smiled without knowing she did. Again, the doorbell rang. '' Give us a break! '' Spencer said. Toby had to laugh about her comment.<br>She opened the door and this time it was her mom, dad and Melissa.  
>'' Sorry kid, I forgot the keys '' Veronica said and hurried inside.<br>'' What is he doing here? '' Melissa asked when she walked inside. Her tummy was really big.  
>'' Hi to you too, Melissa '' Spencer said sarcastic. When she saw her dad she treid to avioid eye contact.<br>'' Toby and I were just leaving '' Spencer grabbed Toby's hand.  
>They walked outside. '' Do you think we can go to your place? ''<br>'' Hmm, if you want to face Jenna and my parents then yes. ''  
>Spencer sighed. '' Wait, I know a really good place. Let me get the keys '' She said and walked back inside. She grabbed the keys from a place the Hastings always hided the keys.<br>'' Look what I got '' Spencer smiled and showed Toby the keys.  
>'' This is the key for my grandparents' mansion not too far from Rosewood. We can stay there as long as we want. '' <p>

The mansion was distant of any other place. It was just in the woods, it had a swimming pool at back. The trees were so beautiful. If you walked deeper into the woods you would see a lake. They could stay here as long as they wanted too.


	6. The truth is out

'' So what do you think? '' Spencer asked Toby when she was done giving him the mansion tour.  
>'' Spencer it is huge! '' Yes, the mansion was huge. It had 7 bedrooms 4 bathrooms all over 3 floors.<br>'' I bet you have some amazing memories here''  
>'' It depends on what you call amazing. I only came here when my parents had to go to away for work, I had to stay with my grandparents and Melissa.<br>'' You see that pool? '' Spencer pointed to the swimming pool in the backyard. '' I haven't swimmed for 12 years now. ''  
>'' 12 years? What happened? ''<br>'' Well, I was 5 years old, and Melissa and I were arguing like always. But this time it was different. She got really mad and pushed me into the pool. I couldn't swim then. I drowned almost, to be precisely, I drowned. I was like dead for 2 or 3 minutes. Then my grandpa saved me. ''  
>'' That must have been horrible, Spence. I would have been still lost if your grandpa didn't safe you. ''<br>Spencer walked over to him and sat down on his lap.  
>She put her head on his chest.<br>'' I would still be the Spencer Hastings, who only lived for homework, and being perfect for her parents. Now I can at least try to be perfect for you '' Toby smiled. Why couldn't she look away? What did she possibly do to deserve someone like him. Someone he wouldn't stop fighting for her.  
>'' Spencer, you don't have to try to be perfect for me. You are perfect for me ''<br>Spencer couldn't help but smile.  
>'' Does your rib still hurt? ''<br>'' A little, but when I'm close to you. I forget that kind of stuff ''  
>Spencer kissed him and Toby pulled her closer to him. Toby carried her to the bedroom on the 3th floor. '' I can walk too, you rib hasn't healed.''<br>'' Spencer! '' Toby laughed.  
>'' What I don't want you to get hurt ''<br>'' I promise you, nothing will ever happen to me as long as you're by my side. ''  
>Spencer pressed her lips against Toby's. Toby gently placed her on the bed. She pulled off his shirt. His muscles were as hard as stone.<br>She reached for his belt and loosened it. Toby pulled off her blouse. This moment was even better, now they both exactly knew about how they felt about each other. Nothing could come between them, not A, not Jenna, not their parent's Nothing in the world.

It smelled so delicious. Spencer sniffed, and that smell woke her up.  
>'' Toby? '' Spencer asked with a weird voice.<br>'' Ah, you're awake '' Toby said while he walked inside. In his hand he had a tray on it there was a plate with pancakes, orange juice and a rose.  
>'' Wow, did you make all this? ''<br>'' Spencer Hastings isn't the only good chef '' Toby smiled.  
>Toby sliced the pancakes in little pieces and gave one in Spencer mouth.<br>'' You are right! I am not the only good chef here! ''  
>'' What do you want to do today? '' Toby asked with his soft voice. The voice that made Spencer melt everytime she heard it.<br>'' I don't care as long as I am with you ''  
>Toby smiled and touched her cheek as he kissed her.<br>'' I'm going to take a shower '' Toby said  
>'' Shall I join you? '' Spencer asked sarcastic.<br>Toby laughed and pulled of his shirt in front of Spencer. The one thing she could do was to bit on her lip.  
>Spencer heard her phone vibrate on the desk and stood up to get it.<p>

_**So, you are sure you want me  
>to hurt Toby, again? –A<strong>_

Spencer knew she'd only make it worse by coming to her grandparents' mansion. Because of her Toby could get hurt again, and maybe this time he wouldn't survive it. She would do anything to avoid him from hurting, but staying away from his was just so hard. But maybe this was the only way to keep him away from A to keep him safe.  
>'' What's wrong, Spence? '' Toby asked while he walked into the room with a towel on his waist.<br>'' Toby, did we make a mistake? '' Spencer asked you could hear that she was scared.  
>'' What do you mean by mistake? ''<br>'' I mean us. Us getting back together. Was it a mistake? ''  
>'' Spencer you're conufusing me. 2 days ago you told me that I didn't know anything and that you loved me. Now you're asking if we made a mistake? ''<br>'' I know, but… ''  
>'' What's the but Spence? You keep letting me think that we feel the same way about eachother, and now. I don't get it ''<br>Could Spencer really stay away from him?  
>'' I don't believe you, Spencer. I can see it on your eyes. You're in pain.<br>I want you to know, that you can tell me everything.''  
>Everything, did that include A?<br>'' Toby, you know I can't. Why keep you saying that? You're only making it harder for me ''  
>'' What do I make harder, Spence? ''<br>Tears were falling down her cheek, she couldn't handle this. This was the moment Toby Cavanaugh learned about A.  
>She opened the message A had sent her and passed Toby her phone.<br>'' Wait, isn't this the person who also left a note, at the hotel? ''  
>Spencer nodded.<br>'' What has this to do with me, with you? ''  
>'' Over a year ago Hanna, Aria, Emily and I started receiving messages from this A. SheHe whatever it is knows all our secrets. You don't know how much he/she knows. We couldn't tell anyone, because A threatened to hurt the people we care about. But then we told doctor Sullivan, and A literally kidnapped her. Each of us got a task to do and mine was to keep you safe. The only way you could stay safe was to stay away from me, but I can't stay away from you. It's so hard, and I love you so much, but I don't want you to get hurt. Now she's threatening me again. '' Spencer pointed to the message.  
>'' I am so sorry, you're getting hurt because of me. You don't deserve that'' Spencer said crying and tried to wipe away her tears with her sleeve.<br>Toby stroke her cheek.  
>'' I don't care about that A guy, or girl. I care about you and I only want you Spencer. I love you. ''<br>Spencer smiled, which boyfriend on earth would still love her like that.  
>'' I love you too '' Toby kissed her on her lips, so gentle and passionate.<br>Spencer was just about to let his towel drop when her phone vibrated again.

_**You just crossed from safe to danger.  
>Now both of you won't be safe –A<br>**_

Spencer gasped. '' What's wrong? '' Toby asked worried. She turned her phone, so Toby could read the message. Downstairs they heard noises. '' What was that? '' Spencer asked scared.


	7. He's back

'' Wait, '' Spencer whispered and grabbed his hand.  
>'' I am not leaving you alone, I'm coming with you. ''<br>Toby smiled and held her hand. They both slowly walked downstairs and saw Aria, Emily and Hanna.  
>'' What the hell guys? '' Spencer asked when she and Toby appeared.<br>'' We knew you'd be here. '' Hanna said smiling.  
>'' You always come here if you want to escape Rosewood '' Emily finished Hanna's sentence.<br>'' I told him '' Spencer said and looked to Toby.  
>'' Told him what? '' Aria asked confused.<br>'' About A ''  
>'' What? Have you lost your mind? '' Hanna almost yelled.<br>Emily and Aria were looking at her in surprise.  
>'' I should leave you girls alone '' Toby said and walked upstairs.<br>'' Spencer? What have you done? '' Aria muttered.  
>'' I know, I just … ''<br>'' You just what Spencer? What him to got hurt? He broke 2 ribs a week ago, because of A, because you didn't stay away from him, why didn't you just stay away. Now you tell him about that bitch? '' Hanna yelled.  
>'' You don't understand. Do you think I haven't tried to stay away from him? '' Spencer began, she was weak in her legs. She was sick of answering these questions. '' Do you guys know what I feel? Do you think this has been easy for me? Do you really think I wanted to tell him, put him in danger? I'm just sick of all these threats. I can't stay away from him, I never felt this way before. Nobody ever made me feel like the way Toby does. Those past 6 weeks I had to go through without him, those weeks felt like years. I just got him and I'm not ready to let go, I will never be ready to let him go. I'm not going to listen to A, but I don't want him to get hurt either. '' Spencer put her hands in front of her face and sat down on the couch and started crying.<br>'' It's all going to be fine '' Aria said and put her hand around her.  
>'' Tell me, how? '' Spencer asked sobbing.<br>'' I am also sick of the bitch's threats. We need to find a way to get rid of her. '' Emily said with a scared voice.  
>'' I'm sorry, Spence. I shouldn't have yelled like that '' Hanna said.<br>'' It's allright. ''  
>The phones of the 4 girls started to beep.<br>'' Want to guess who that is? '' Hanna asked sarcastic.

_**You want to get rid of me?  
>I just started and I'm enjoying it –A<br>**_The girls looked around the house and outside, but there wasn't anybody there. How could he/she possibly know all of this?  
>'' What's wrong? '' Toby asked when he saw us all scared.<br>'' Nothing '' Toby looked to Spencer, he knew it wasn't nothing.  
>'' It's nothing, Toby '' She took his hand and they all walked inside.<br>'' So, what are we going to do next '' Hanna mutered.  
>'' I really don't know '' Emily sighed and sat down on the couch.<br>Toby put his arm around Spencer and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hair. '' I'm here and I'll be protecting you. Nothing can ever hurt you Spencer. I promise. '' Toby whispered into her ear.  
>Spencer smiled and looked to his face. She stood on her toes so she could whisper in his ear. '' I love you so much ''<br>Toby laughed and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.  
>'' Guys? We are kind of in trouble like A being here. And you kiss? '' Hanna said mad.<br>'' I think we should go back Rosewood, we are safer there than here. '' Aria said with her scary voice.  
>'' Aria's right, we should go Spence '' Emily agreed.<p>

'' Do you want me to come in with you? '' Toby asked when they were back at dropped off everyone home.  
>'' No, you should go. I don't want to cause any problems for you. ''<br>'' Spencer, you aren't causing any problems. ''  
>It was written over Spencer's face, she was scared to go home. Face her father and lie to her mom.<br>'' Allright, so if I don't cause any problems. According to you by the way. Then I would love it, if you would come with me. ''  
>Toby stepped out of his car and slammed the door. He put his hand around Spencer's shoulder, but before she could open the door, someone else did, Wren Kim.<p> 


	8. The ruined family dinner

'' Hello Spencer '' the guy said with a british accent. She was so surprised to see him, everyone hated him after him cheating on Melissa.  
>'' What are you doing here? '' Spencer looked to Toby and saw that he was confused.<br>'' Well, Melissa and I are back together.'' Wren said with a huge smile on his face.  
>'' Who's that? '' Melisa sked when she was next to Wren.<br>'' Oh, it's my hopeless sister and her psycho boyfriend. Look with whom I am back together '' Melissa kissed Wren.  
>'' I thin you should go, and I'm so sorry about what Melissa said '' Spencer whispered into Toby's ear.<br>'' It's allright Spence, I'll see you tomorrow. '' Toby gave her a kiss on her forehead. Melissa and Wren stepped aside, so Spencer could walk in. '' Seriously, you're dating that guy? '' Melissa sked when they were in the living room.  
>'' Yes I am. He's very nice and… ''<br>'' Whoo, I don't care about the details. '' Melissa walked upstairs to her room. That left Wren and Spencer alone in the room.  
>'' How have you been? '' Wren aksed, he was trying so hard to sart a conversation.<br>'' Great. You? ''  
>'' Fine. Spencer do you know why I am here? ''<br>'' I'm guessing you realized that you were making mistake and you love Melissa. '' Wren shook his head.  
>'' I am here because of you. ''<br>Spencer didn't know what to say. She was dating Toby and she loved him so much. She didn't feel anything for Wren, not a bit.  
>'' I have a boyfriend now.''<br>'' Oh, you mean the carpenter? ''  
>'' The carpenter has a name and it's Toby. ''<br>'' Are you sure he's good for you. I mean he blinded his stepsister. ''  
>'' He didn't do it! I can't wish for a better boyfriend. ''' She grabbed her bag of the couch and walked to her room.<p>

'' Spencer! Spencer! Aren't you done changing? '' Her mom yelled. Spencer had to go to a diner with her family. She didn't want to, she prefered to stay home alone and aks Toby to come over.  
>'' You look gorgeous, Spencer! ''<br>'' She wants to steal my thunder, again '' Melissa said annoyed.  
>'' I don't need you're thunder '' Spencer replied.<br>'' You look great '' Wren said. Spencer smiled. She knew for sure that Toby was the one.  
>'' I am going over to Toby's until dad is home. '' Spencr wanted to open the door and walk outside.<br>'' I'm sorry it isn't any of my bussines, but I don't aprove that you see that carpenter. '' Wren said  
>'' First, he has a name Wren. Not that hard to remember, Toby. Second who are you to aprove if I can or can't see him? I can see him whenever I want to. I love him! ''<br>'' You do what? '' Wren and Melissa asked at the same time.  
>'' I love Toby! '' Spencer opened the door and slammed it behind her. She walked across the street to Toby's house. Spencer knocked on the door. When the door opened her heart began to beat really fast.<br>'' Spencer? You look gorgeous! '' Toby said.  
>'' Thank you '' Spencer smiled.<br>'' Is something wrong? ''  
>'' I just want to say sorry. Everytime you come over something happens, this time it was Melissa and I'm also sorry about Wren. ''<br>'' I don't mind as long as I'm next to you '' Spencer blushed.  
>'' We are going to a family diner. I will text you when I'm home ''<br>'' Is that Wren guy going to be there? ''  
>'' Oh, someone is jealous. '' Spencer laughed. Across the street a car arrived, Peter Hastings stepped out of the car. He looked over to Spencer and said: '' Spencer we are going! '' you could hear that he was mad.<br>'' I love you Toby '' Spencer gave a kiss on his lips.  
>'' I love you too. '' She turned around and walked to her house Wren was looking out of the window.<br>'' That guy should join NAT club. '' Spencer said to herself.

Afther they all had eaten they began to talk about random stuff and Spencer's attention wasn't even there.  
>'' I heard that Jessica DiLaurentis was in town '' Veronica said.<br>Peter looked automatically to Spencer.  
>'' Dad, I heard that you were in the same school as Mrs. DiLaurentis. How was she then? ''<br>'' Fine, the same '' Peter said uncomfortable.  
>'' There's a new hockey contest coming up, Spencer. I'm sure you'll win. '' Peter said.<br>'' I don't thing I'll enter it, though ''  
>'' Why not? '' His voice sounded mad.<br>'' I am not sure, but I might quit. ''  
>Peter's face turned red, he stood up and began to yell.<br>'' Who do you thin you are? You can't quit until I say you can! '' He was yelling so hard.  
>'' Dad could you calm down? Everyone is staring at us. '' Spencer was scared.<br>'' No! Has this something to do with that Cavanaugh kid?''  
>'' Hold on. Why is everyone dragging him into an arguement? '' Now was Spencer mad. People should stop blaming Toby for everything.<br>'' I am leaving, '' Spencer said.  
>'' You sure should! If I see you home I will kill you '' Those words were like fire in her troat. Kill? Did her father hate her so much? Spencer stood up and left.<br>'' I should probably check on her '' Wren said and left the table.  
>'' Should I bring you home? '' Wren asked when he was outside.<br>'' No thanks ''  
>'' Where are you going to stay? ''<br>'' I think at Toby's or else Hanna's or Aria's. ''  
>'' Why do you hang out with that kid? Can't you see that I'm here for you? '' Wren started to sound really pathetic.<br>'' You aren't Toby '' She replied.  
>'' What's so special about him? ''<br>Before Spencer could answer his question he kissed her. She tried to pull away, but she was so weak. At last she succeeded, and slapped him in his face. '' Don't ever kiss me, again! '' Wren looked to her face and walked back inside. She grabbed her phone and dialed Toby's number.  
>'' Toby? ''<br>'' Spencer? What's wrong? ''  
>'' Could you please come and pick me up? ''<br>'' Sure, where are you Spence? ''  
>'' Apple Rose Grill ''<br>'' Sure I'll be there in 5 minutes. '' 

Spencer heard a car coming and it stopped right in front of her. She opened the door and stepped in. As soon as she was sitting next to him she began to cry.  
>'' Spencer, what happened? Please don't cry. '' He put his arm around her and kissed her hair.<br>'' My dad hates me ''  
>'' Spencer nobody could hate you and I'm sure your dad doesn't ''<br>'' I said I wanted to quit hockey and he started yelling. He said that if I would come home he would kill me. That isn't even the worst part, the worst part is that my mom or Melissa didn't say anything. ''  
>'' Spencer come here '' Spencer put her head on his chest and she felt so trusted.<br>'' Wren kissed me ''  
>'' What? ''<br>'' It didn't mean anything. I don't feel anything for him. I slapped him '' Spencer couldn't stop crying.  
>'' Everything is going to be fine. I love you and you can stay with me as long as you want to. ''<br>'' I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let him kiss me. ''  
>'' You slapped him right? '' Tuby chuckled. '' It only proves how amazing you are. ''<p>

Spencer and Toby walked into the Cavanaugh's house.  
>'' Isn't Jenna home? '' Spencer asked curious.<br>'' No, she's in New York with my parents. ''  
>'' Aah, that leaves only us. '' Spencer grabbed Toby's hand. He walked closer to her.<br>'' What do you want to do? '' Toby asked with a smile on his face.  
>'' I don't know '' Spencer kissed Toby on his lips. Not as gentle as always, a little rough.<br>'' You made pretty clear what you want to do '' Toby said and laughed after it.  
>'' Come on. '' Spencer said and walked towards his room.<br>Spencer pushed the door so it would close behind them.  
>She started unbuttoning his shirt.<br>'' How did you get these abs? '' Spencer asked amazed.  
>Toby laughed: '' I used to work out a lot ''<br>Spencer kissed Toby from his neck to his lips.  
>'' How did you become so amazing? '' Spencer asked.<br>Toby kissed her forehead and continued with kissing her neck.  
>Spencer reached for his pant and pulled of his belt. Toby pulled of Spencer's blouse. He lifted Spencer up ith her legs around his waist. He gently put her on his bed.<p>

Spencer's head was on Toby's chest and his arm was around her.  
>The only thing that covered them were blankets.<br>The bell rang and Spencer stood up to get it. She pulled on one of Toby's shirts. She opened the door and Wren was standing right in front of her. He looked at her and saw what she was wearing.  
>'' What do you think you're doing? '' Wren asked.<br>'' I don't understand. '' Spencer said confused  
>'' Why did you do that? ''<br>'' Do what? ''  
>'' Be with him ''<br>'' That's none of your business! '' Spencer almost yelled.  
>'' Spencer? '' She heard Toby saying from upstairs.<br>'' I'll be right there '' She replied.  
>'' Like I said. It's none of your business. '' Spencer slammed the door and walked back to Toby's room.<br>'' Who was it? '' Toby asked while he was putting his pants back on.  
>'' Nobody. '' She walked closer towards Toby.<br>'' Why are you putting your clothes back on? '' She asked laughing.  
>Spencer pulled of the shirt she was wearing. Toby's heart skipped a beat. He was amzed at how perfect it was. She kissed him and went with her fingers through his hair. Toby gently bit Spencer's lip. Spencer started to pull his pants off. Toby stopped her. He stopped kissing her.<br>'' What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? '' Spencer asked scared.  
>Toby laughed. '' No you're perfect, but I'm kind of hungry, aren't you?''<br>'' You're right I'm hungry too! '' Toby stroke her cheek.  
>'' I'm going to get pizza. ''<br>'' Please without tuna for me! '' Spencer knew how much Toby loved tuna, but she had to vomit if she'd eat them.

After a half hour Spencer became really impatient. She was starving. Finally she heard keys in the keyhole.  
>'' Finally! I'm starving! '' Spencer said.<br>Toby had a smile on his face and two pizza's.  
>'' Thank you. '' She gave Toby a kiss and picked up the first one which was without tuna.<br>After they were done Spencer cleaned up and Toby helped her.  
>'' What do you want to do, we can't stay home all day. '' Toby said.<br>'' Why can't we? '' She smiled and put her arms around his waist.  
>Toby kissed her, but Spencer interupted the kiss by putting her hand in front of her mouth.<br>'' Spencer? '' Before he could finish his sentence she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.  
>'' What happened? '' Toby asked and held her hair for her.<br>'' I don't know '' Spencer replied.  
>She wanted to stand up and clean her mouth, but then again she vomited.<p>

Spencer's head was on Toby's lap. He was stroking her hair.  
>'' Do you feel better? '' Toby asked worried.<br>Spencer shook her head. She sat up and put her head on Toby's shoulder.  
>'' I feel nauseous '' Spencer replied.<br>Toby could only thing of one thing.  
>'' Spencer? Do you think that you might be pregnant? ''<p> 


	9. A's game

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. **_  
><em><strong>But I hope you guys like it :)<strong>_

'' What? '' Spencer said scared. She never had thought about being pregnant, especially not with Toby's child.  
>'' I mean you feel nauseous and you vomited a lot. '' Toby was nervous.<br>Spencer looked to Toby's face.  
>'' It can't be '' You could hear that she was scared.<br>'' You don't have to be scared, Spence. I'm here for you, always ''  
>Spencer rested her head on Toby's shoulder.<br>'' How could we be sure? ''  
>'' Should I buy a pregnancy test? '' Spencer nodded.<br>'' I'll be right back, allright? '' Toby kissed her forehead.  
>'' I love you, Spence ''<br>'' I love you too ''

Spencer walked around in the living room, she couldn't stop walking.  
>What if she was pregnant? The feeling scared her, but also made her happy, because it was Toby. It had been an hour since Toby had left and he wasn't back. Spencer heard a car approaching. She ran to the window, it was Toby's struck.<br>A minute later the door opened.  
>'' What took you so long? '' Spencer asked impatient.<br>Toby threw a little box towards Spencer.  
>She looked at the box in her hands.<br>'' I'm scared '' Spencer whispered.  
>Toby walked to her. He took her face between is hands.<br>'' I'm here for you Spencer, I'm not leaving. ''  
>Spencer looked into his ocean blue eyes.<br>'' I'll be right back '' She said and smiled. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She slowly opened the box. Her heart was beating so fast.

'' Toby! '' Spencer rushed into the living room. She shoved the test into Toby's hand. He looked down.  
>'' You aren't pregnant? '' Toby said surprised. Spencer shook his head.<br>'' I don't understand '' Toby said. Spencer grabbed her phone from her pocket, which had been vibrating for a while.

**Pregnant?  
>Didn't you love your pizza from last night? –A<br>**

'' It was food poising '' Spencer said scared.  
>'' How do you know? '' Spencer showed the message to Toby.<p> 


	10. Game On

Spencer opened her eyes, the room was dark. She couldn't see anything.  
>She tried to move but the ropes cut her wrists. The only thing she could remember was her resting her head on Toby's chest. Toby… Toby what happened to him?<br>One light in the middle of the room opened.  
>'' Hello? '' Spencer asked frightened.<br>Nobody did answer. She carefully looked around.  
>'' Hello, Spencer. '' A strange voice said.<br>Nobody was in the room and the voice wasn't real. Like the computer changed her or his voice.  
>'' Who are you? '' Spencer asked breathing heavily.<br>The only thing she wanted was Toby to be with her right now.  
>'' Meet A '' the strange voice said.<br>Spencer's heart began to beat really fast. She was closer to A than ever. A kidnapped her.  
>'' What do you want from me?'' Spencer tried to breathe, but it got so difficult to do.<br>Something in the room made it harder for her to breathe.  
>'' Why can't I breathe? '' Spencer asked.<br>'' My newest invention. I call it the air sucker. In exactly 5 hours there won't be any air left in the room and you'll die, but I gave the task to Toby to save you. He has to find you in 5 hours or else.. you know ''  
>Spencer listened very carefully. She tried to figure out the voice, but it was hard to figure it out because the computer changed the voice into something really weird.<br>'' But then again, you have to pray that the love of your life will survive ''  
>The voice was really creeping her out.<br>'' Game on ''  
>The light suddenly went out, again it wasdark in the room.<br>Spencer didn't like darkness, she hated it.  
>Yes, the perfect Spencer Hasting was afraid of the dark.<br>'' Hello? '' Spencer's voice was soft and it echoed 3 times.  
>Toby '' <em>if he will survive<em> '' those words made her even more scared than she already was. Spencer would die if something happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

One hour past and breathing was her last worry.  
>'' Calm down, Spencer '' She whispered to herself.<br>'' Why are you doing this? '' Spencer asked aloud, in the hope A would answer.  
>The light opened and Spencer was relieved.<br>'' You really want to know why I am doing this? That bitch Alison and her friends bullied me a lot. '' The voice wasn't that clear this time.  
>'' Bulliying? Do you think you'll get back at us by torturing us? '' She was yelling now.<br>'' Torturing you? Oh boy, I'm just getting started. '' and the light went out.  
>Spencer began to panick and started to rub her hand to each other in hope the rope would came off, but it only made it worse.<br>She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The light made her eyes open automatically.  
>'' You want to see your hero? '' the stranger said.<br>On the wall there appeared a picture of Toby. His hands were covered up in blood and there was a deep cut in his cheek.  
>Spencer couldn't believe what she saw.<br>'' Stop it! Stop hurting him! '' She yelled.  
>'' He didn't do anything! '' Tears began to roll down her cheek.<br>'' Remember the message I sent you? Now you're both in danger''  
>'' Please just stop. I know, I want him to stay safe, but I can't. I can't stay away from him. You don't know how I feel. '' Spencer said sobbing.<br>'' I know how you feel Spence, I swear I do '' It was like that A almost felt pity for her. The room was dark again.

3 and half hours had passed. Spencer was counting down the minutes, maybe this was the last time she could. If she could talk to Toby she would have said that she didn't deserve him. He's putting himself in danger for her, and of course not to forget the 3 magical words: I love you.  
>Spencer began to cough.<br>'' I can't breathe! '' She yelled. There was no sound.  
>'' I can't breathe! '' She yelled again.<br>The light in the middle of the room opened.  
>'' You still got an hour and 30 minutes to live. '' The creepy voice said.<br>'' Please let me go or at least don't hurt Toby. I'm so sorry for what Ali did, for what we did, it wasn't right. ''  
>'' Sorry doesn't make the pain go away ''<br>Spencer looked directly into the light. She was freezing. Her body temperature was going down.  
>'' What did you mean by that you understand me? '' Spencer asked.<br>A hesitated a bit.  
>'' Alison made me break up with the love of my life and now he's dead, because of me. ''<br>'' He… he. A said he. It has to be a girl then '' Spencer thought to herself.  
>'' Who is he? '' Spencer asked scared. She didn't hear anything for a while.<br>'' Ian Thomas. Alison and your sister weren't the only one in love with him '' The light closed.

'' 15…14…13 '' Spencer was now counting down the second.  
>There were only 15 minutes left, and you couldn't imagine how little air she had left.<br>'' Breathe, breathe '' she said to herself.  
>Spencer couldn't keep her eyes open like someone put a lot of weight on her eyelids. As like that 10 minutes passed. Still no Toby.<br>The light opened again.  
>'' As you can see your hero couldn't make it. 5 more minutes left, liar'' The creepy voice said.<br>'' Please don't do this please! '' Spencer screamed.  
>'' It's all about revenge '' The strange voice said and laughed an evil laugh. This time the light didn't close. Spencer began to lose her hope. She slowly closed her eyes and prepared for what could happen. Spencer heard 2 heavy knocks on the door.<br>'' Spencer! Spencer! '' a male voice yelled. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't describe how happy she was to hear Toby's voice.  
>'' Toby? '' She didn't have any strenght to yell.<br>Toby pushed really hard to the door, but it didn't open.  
>'' Spencer, are you allright? '' He asked out off breath.<br>'' I.. '' the 5 minutes had passed.  
>'' Toby! I can't breathe! '' She yelled using all her strenght.<br>'' Spencer stay with me! '' Toby yelled from behind the door.  
>'' I love you '' Spencer said with a weak voice. Her eyes closed and the door opened.<br>Toby carried her out of the room and brought her to his truck. He put her down at the backseat.  
>'' Open your eyes, Spencer! '' Toby said desperate.<br>'' I am here and I love you '' The last words she heard.


	11. Claustrofobic

Spencer opened her eyes and the first thing she did was take a deep breath. She looked around the room and Toby was sitting on a couch beside the bed. She stretched her arm and held Toby's hand. He suddenly opened his eyes. The beautiful ocean blue eyes looked into her's.  
>'' You're awake! '' Toby said smiling.<br>'' I am. How long was I…no awake? '' Spencer asked.  
>'' 4 days. '' Spencer could hear fear and pain in his voice.<br>'' What happened? '' Spencer pointed at his shoulder.  
>'' It's nothing, ''<br>'' It's not nothing Toby. Did this happen because of me? '' Toby shook his head. '' It didn't happen because of you. I just unlocked my shoulder while I was trying to get the door open. ''  
>Toby put his hand on her forehead and stroke her hair.<br>'' Spencer! '' Emily, Aria and Hanna walked the room in.  
>'' We were so worried about you! '' Emily said relieved.<br>'' What happened out there? '' Hanna asked. As usually she was impatient. '' Not not Hanna! '' Aria said quick.

'' I can't stay here for the rest of my life '' Spencer said when they were at the Cavanaugh's.  
>'' You can '' he replied with his soft voice.<br>They walked into the living room. Jenna had put snowglobes all over the place.  
>'' I should go to the bathroom and fresh myself up '' Spencer said.<br>She walked to the bathroom and she was surprised how quick Jenna had changed the house like her creepy room.  
>Spencer washed her face and looked into the mirror. '' <em>Game on<em> '' She remembered A saying. Suddenly she got these flashbacks, about what happened. Her not being able to breathe. She tried to take a deep breath, but she couldn't.  
>'' Toby!'' She began to yell. '' I can't breathe! ''<br>Why did this happened? Everything had to be over.  
>'' Spencer? '' Toby knocked on the door.<br>'' I can't breathe! '' She yelled again.  
>Toby opened the door and saw her struggling and Spencer fell down on the ground.<br>'' It's going to be OK, calm down. Breathe '' Toby said worried.

Spencer's head was resting on Toby's lap and he was playing with her hair. He kissed her forehead and her hair.  
>'' What happened out there? By A I mean. '' He asked.<br>'' I opened my eyes and I was in that little room, it was so dark inside. The ropes were cutting my wrists. Every single minute it got harder to breathe. '' Her voice was contained fear, anger, pain and sadness.  
>'' How? Why did it get harder? ''<br>'' A said that she invented a device, which sucked all the air in the room.''  
>'' She? How do you it's a she, Spence? ''<br>'' I asked her about why she was doing this. Why she was trying to break us up. She said that it was Alison's fault. She forced her to break up with the love of her life. Guess who it was. ''  
>'' Who? '' Toby asked impatient.<br>'' Ian Thonas. ''  
>'' What? How is that even possible? ''<br>'' There are so many things we don't know and how much closer we get to A, how more dangerous it gets. '' Spencer took a deep breath.  
>'' I can't stand the fact that that person is coming after you and hurts you, Spencer ''<br>'' When I was in there A showed me a picture of you. You're hands were covered in blood and you had a deep wound in your cheek. When I saw that I thought I was going to die. '' One tear fell down her cheek on Toby's pants.  
>Toby put his hand around Spencer and she put her head on his shoulder. Toby took her face between his hands.<br>'' I promise I am going to try to make everything allright, Spencer '' Tooby said with his soft angel voice.  
>'' You already do ''<br>Toby smiled and kissed her passionately on her lips.  
>'' You should probably go to a doctor, though '' Toby said. <p>

'' We have the test results back, Mrs Hastings '' The doctor read the paper. Toby didn't like the expression he had on her face.  
>'' What's wrong? '' Toby asked worried as always. Spencer's heart was beating fast.<br>'' Mrs Hastings has some serious damage in her lungs. Those damages can cause effort with breathing. The thing is that the damage is inside your longs, which are almost impossible to heal. The damages are why you suddenly couldn't breathe in the bathroom. They caused claustrophobia. ''  
>Toby looked to Spencer, but her mind was somewhere else.<br>'' Isn't there a cure? '' Toby asked.  
>'' I'm afraid not, Mr. Cavanaugh. '' The doctor grabbed the papers of her desk and walked the room out.<br>Spencer still wasn't in the room with her mind. Toby walked closer to her and put his hand on her's.  
>'' Everything is going to be fine, I promise ''<p>

Spencer and Toby stepped out of the truck. They were standing right in front onf the Hastings' house. Her mom had invited her over, because she heard about what had happened. Of course, her father wasn't home. She would definitely be dead, if she would go home when her dad was home. Spencer did have one condition she only would come if Toby did come too. At first her mom hesitated, but Spencer convinced her. Spencer stuck the key into the keyhole, it was a surprise that her father didn't change the lock.  
>'' Ah, Spencer! You're finally home! ' Her mother said and gave her a hug. It was almost impossible for her to breathe. It was weird, she'd never seen her mom being so happy about seeing her. Not even after a month of being in New York. Toby followed her into the living room. They sat down on the big couch.<br>'' You guys want something to drink? '' Veronica asked with a huge smile on her face. This was getting really weird. Did her mom have a smile on her face because Spencer came home?  
>They both shook her head.<br>'' I am going to the bathroom, Toby could you come with me? '' Spencer asked. Scared that if she would go alone, she again couldn't breathe. And this time there wouldn't be anyone to hear her.  
>'' Sure '' Toby smiled. They walked together to the bathroom, but something had changed. At the end of the hall, there was a room and her father forbade her to go in that room, because Ian used it for his stuff, or something like that.<br>'' What's wrong? '' Toby asked when her expression on her face changed in just a second. Spencer pointed to the open door. She slowly walked towards it. There were some big boxes in the middle of the room. '' Ian's stuff? I thought you had packed them up. '' Toby said surprised at what he had seen. '' I thought so too '' Spencer whispered. Trying to hold her voice done, because if her mom or anyone would know she was in there she would probably get killed, not that being home wasn't going to get her killed of her dad came home. Spener opened one box and there was only a bunch of pictures in it. She grabbed a few and looked at them.  
>'' Oh my god '' She said. She showed the pictures to Toby.<br>'' Ian was bisexual? '' Spencer looked at the other pictures. Ian was kissing different boys and girls. The weird thing was that why would anyone take picture of them kissing?

''Guess we are back at squara one at finding out who A is '' Spencer sais sarcastic.  
>Downstairs a door slammed. '' I know you're here! '' Peter was yelling and more furious than ever.<p> 


	12. Standing up

Spencer's heart began to beat really fast.  
>'' He's home '' Spencer whispered. Toby grabbed Spencer's hand.<br>'' Where are we going? '' she said when he started walking.  
>'' You can't be afraid forever Spence. You have to say what you think and feel. I am here for you. '' Toby was right. She couldn't stay afraid forever. She could see her father now, his face was turned red and her mom was scared.<br>'' Why is he here too? '' Peter was still yelling.  
>'' Didn't I say you never should come home or I'd kill you? '' He slowly walked to Spencer, but Toby stood in his way.<br>'' Step aside, carpenter '' he said, Peter practically spit in his face.  
>'' Carpenter? Really? '' Toby said mad. Spencer had never heard Toby talk this way. He really was mad, sick of people judging him, because of his job. Spencer grabbed his arm.<br>'' Stay calm '' she whispered.  
>'' Get out of my way! '' Peter yelled. Spencer didn't want Toby to get hurt, she would die than see him get hurt.<br>'' You're not going to hurt her '' Toby warned.  
>'' Who the hell do you think you are? '' Spencer had never seen her dad so mad. He was even madder than the time she saw him walk out of Jason's house. Toby was still calm. She couldn't stand that everyone hated Toby this much. He had done nothing, nothing. Toby Cavanaugh made Spencer happy, why would her father try to keep him away?<br>'' Why don't you mind your own bussiness, carpenter? '' Wren asked when he and Melissa walked into the living room. Spencer wished that Wren would just give up. She didn't feel anything for him. Wren was just getting on her nerves, they know his name and it's Toby.  
>'' He has a name, Toby. I told you that didn't I? '' Spencer said mad.<br>'' And why do you mind with this bussiness? '' Wren looked into Spencer's eyes and all he could see was hate and anger.  
>Wren was just jealous and wanted Spencer for himself, he knew he wouldn't but he wanted her badly.<br>Wren grabbed Spencer wrist so tight that it left a red spot.  
>'' Let her go '' Toby said and yet he wasn't yelling.<br>'' Or else? '' Wren said sarcastic and laughed.  
>'' I will kick your ass back to London. '' Suddenly Wren did let go of Spencer.<br>'' I am still amazed at how Spencer fell in love with a carpenter. ''  
>That was the straw that broke the camel's back.<br>'' I didn't fall in love with Toby's job. I fell in love with him, because he's caring and kind like no one ever was to me. Not even my own family. My dad threatened to kill me, because I quit hockey. And no matter what kind of bad things you said to him and accused him of killing Ali and blinding Jenna. He is still here with me. Whole my life had to fight in this family to survive, I had to be perfect all the time, but that wasn't the same with Melissa. You always loved her, even if she did something terrible. She has been the favorite. I always had to do what my parents said and wanted. I am fed up with that. At least I don't have to try to be prefect around Toby. He loves me because I am me and not because of who I am pretending to be. Guess what dad everyone makes mistakes. Everyone lies and has secrets. When I'm sad or something bothering me, Toby is my safe place to land and always will be. Wren you're being so pathetic, you don't fight for what you love, you hurt them, because of your love. I don't care what you will do or what you will say. I always will love Toby. No matter what. Stop blaming Toby for every bad thing that happens to me. The one reason why I am happy is because of him. If you blame him, you blame him because he makes me happy. I can tell you someone in this very room hurt me more than everything that has happened to me. Lied to me for 17 years and still hasn't told the truth to everyone. I want one thing from you as my parents let me live my life and be the family I never had. '' Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and rushed outside. The feeling she had, so happy. And she was pride. Finally she stood up to her parents. Toby smiled. Whenever he did, she felt so safe, trusted and love. His smile could make her day after something terrible. She meant every single word she said back in there. A had hurt Toby because of her, but he's still here with her.  
>'' Why are you smiling? '' Spencer asked.<br>Toby stroke her cheek and looked into her eyes.  
>'' I am so proud of you. '' Spencer stood on her toes to kiss him, but then she saw Wren staring at them.<br>'' That guy should join N.A.T '' Spencer said and laughed at her own joke.  
>'' Come on let's go '' Toby said when he saw Wren staring.<p> 


	13. The official date

'' How about this, Spence? This would look really cute on you! '' Hanna said and showed her a black top. Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer were gone shopping, because Spencer and Toby were going on their first official date.  
>'' Hanna, I'm going on my first date with Toby. And you expect me to wear that? '' She pointed to the top.<br>'' Where is Toby going to take you? '' Aria said with a huge smile on her face.  
>'' I have actually no idea. He said that it is a surprise. ''<br>Emily picked out a white dress.  
>'' How about this one Spence? '' Emily asked.<br>'' Let's just try it all! '' Hanna said and grabbed the dress out of Emily's hand.

Spencer opened the curtain. She was wearing the black top Hanna sugessted with jeans.  
>'' Turn around '' Hanna said very serious. Spencer did what she asked.<br>'' Oh no. You can't wear this to the first date, Spence! '' Hanna said.  
>'' That's exactly what she said Han! '' Aria squeaked.<br>'' I can't remember her saying that '' Hanna replied.  
>Spencer walked back into the fitting room and closed the curtains.<br>'' This looks awful '' Spencer said while she walked out of the fitting room.  
>'' You look like a clown '' Aria laughed. Spencer was wearing a yellow dress. '' Try this one. '' Emily gave her a dark blue dress. There wasn't something really special about the dress, but that was why it was prettier than anything she'd tried on.<br>Putting on that dress lasted longer than trying on the others.  
>Emily was leaning against the wall, Aria was biting her nails. Hanna was probably texting with Caleb.<br>'' What's taking you so long? '' Emily asked impatient. Exactly 3 seconds later Spencer walked out of the room.  
>'' You look stunning, Spence! '' Emily said.<br>'' Stunning? You look gorgeous! '' Hanna replied.  
>Spencer looked into the mirror.<p>

Spencer Hastings couldn't describe how excited she was. Finally, she was going on a first date with the love of her life.  
>'' How should I wear my hair Han? '' Spencer asked. Emily needed to go to swim practise and Aria had to pick up her brother from lacrosse.<br>'' You know when we'd gone to Ali's fashion show. You're hair was absolutely gorgeous then. '' Hanna replied.  
>She picked up all her hair and let it fall down her back.<br>In exactly 3 hours Toby would come pick her up. She wasn't even half done. Spencer had to be perfect.

Hanna had already left, because she had a night out with her mom. For the last time Spencer looked into the mirror. She heard someone knocking on the door. '' Wow, you look… you look amazing. '' Wren stuttered. He walked into her room. '' Thanks '' Spencer smiled.  
>She was uncomfartable with Wren staring at her.<br>'' Is something wrong? '' She finally asked. She turned around, Wren was sitting on the red chair. He stood up and slowly walked closer to her. '' I just want to say that, I am not giving up on you. I've never said this to anyone before. I love you Spencer Hastings. '' He was so close that she could hear him breathing.  
>'' I love Toby '' She whispered. And then the bell rang. Spencer grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. She opened the door. Toby was wearing a suit and he looked so handsome. She'd never seen him like this. Her heart skipped a beat. '' You look amazing '' Toby said smiling.<br>'' Thank you '' Spencer kissed his cheek. Wren ran the stairs down. On his way he was yelling. '' I said I wasn't giving up on you. I love you ''  
>Toby was standing there and he was surprised. Spencer didn't know what to do. Wren could ruin everything.<br>'' What is he talking about? '' Toby asked.  
>'' Nothing please just let's go. '' Spencer said quickly.<br>'' No. That guy is going to far, Spence. He says I love you to you! Do you love him? '' Toby said, his face expression changed in a second.  
>'' Don't be ridicilious Toby! I don't love him, I don't feel anything for him. I love you! ''<br>Wren grabbed Spencer's arm. This was like the third time.  
>'' Let go of her '' Toby said.<br>'' No. You aren't the only one who loves her carpenter ''  
>Spencer couldn't hold herself back anymore. She slapped Wren right in his face. '' Don't ever say carpenter again or you'll regret it. '' Spencer walked outside and shut the door behind her.<br>'' Are you OK? Maybe we should stay in tonight. '' Toby muttered.  
>'' No. He can't ruin our night. Let's just go. ''<p>

Toby's hands were in front of Spencer's eyes.  
>'' Don't peek! '' Toby whispered.<br>'' I am not. '' Spencer smiled. '' Where are we going? ''  
>Toby didn't answer her question.<br>'' Keep your eyes closed '' He said. He removed his eyes and Spencer's eyes were stil closed.  
>'' I will count to 3 then you can open your eyes. 1..2..3 '' Spencer opened her eyes. There were candles everywhere. Spencer and Toby were standing on the hill they would always come. You could see Rosewood. There were so many lights and candles. She couldn't describe how beautiful the lighting was. In the middle of the candles and light there was a picknik. If you would look to the sky you could see the stars. There were roses all over the place.<br>'' You like it? '' Toby asked after a 2 minute silence.  
>'' Like it, Toby? I love it. I can't imagine it better. ''<br>Spencer pressed her lips against his.

After two hours they had eaten and talked about almost everything. Except family and A of course.  
>They lay down on the blanket, holding hands.<br>'' Isn't it beautiful? '' Toby asked. They were looking at the stars.  
>'' That has to be the Sirius star '' Toby said and pointed at the star in the sky.<br>'' Yes, those are the brightest ''  
>'' I want to thank you '' Spencer began.<br>'' Thank me for what? ''  
>'' Thank you for such an amazing night. ''<br>'' You deserve more '' Spencer smiled and blushed.  
>'' I love you '' Spencer said. And before he could say anything she pushed her lips against his. Toby went with his hand in Spencer's hair. She was standing on her knees. Spencer stretched her arm so she could loosen Toby's tie. After that she started unbuttoning his shirt.<br>'' Spencer, here? '' Toby laughed. Spencer pulled her face up and looked around. '' Why not? I mean it's beautiful. '' She slowly came closer with her face to his. Toby could feel her breath against his skin.  
>Toby kissed her neck and her lips. She let his shirt fall down his back. Toby pushed their bodies close to each other. His abs were like stone against her skin.<p> 


	14. Home

I have a really busy week coming up, I will try to update sorry if I don't For those who haven't seen my first video, and yes it's about Spoby :) .com/watch?v=KS4vXMKiges&feature=feedu ENJOY :) -

Blankets were only covering them. It was freezing outside. The candles were gone out, the lights were still on. Toby's arm was around her waist. Spencer looked at her phone to see what time it was. 3 AM. Spencer layed closer to Toby. His body was hot against hers.  
>'' You are freezing, '' Toby muttered. '' Did I wake you? '' Spencer asked. Toby shook his head. '' You're going to catch a cold. '' Toby said worried. '' You should put on some clothes. '' His ocean blue eyes met hers. '' You can keep me warm '' Spencer giggled. She pushed her body so close to his. Spencer put her arms around him.<br>'' Do you want to leave? '' Toby asked. Spencer didn't answer for a while. She was literally freezing. Toby stroke her cheek.  
>'' Let's go '' Spencer whispered, not just because she was so cold. She was scared about what could happen.<p>

'' Thank you for such an amazing night '' Spencer said when Toby had dropped her of at Aria's. Toby had to work tonight.  
>'' You deserve more '' He smiled. To be honest, Spencer thought that she didn't deserve anything. Not that date, not his love not him, but she was so thankfull that after everything she found her soulmate. A year ago she couldn't imagine seeing her kissing Toby Cavanaugh, loving Toby Cavanaugh, let alone talk to him. But now, Spencer Hastings can't imagine living without him. She kissed his cheek.<br>'' Goodnight '' Toby said with his soft and sweet voice.  
>'' Goodnight '' Spencer replied and smiled.<br>Spencer closed the door beside her and walked up to Aria's room.  
>'' I want every little detail! '' Aria said laughing and bit her lip.<br>Spencer sat next to her on the bed.  
>'' Well, it was so beautiful there were candles and lights everywhere. ''<br>Before she could tell about their night Aria began to cry.  
>'' Why are you crying? '' Spencer asked surprised.<br>'' I am so happy for you! And I am kind of jealous. I wish I could do such things with Ezra. '' Spcner hugged her.  
>'' Now that we are talking about Ezra, how is everything going? '' Aria sobbed.<br>'' I don't know… good I think. ''  
>'' You think? What about Jason? ''<br>Aria suddenly looked up into her eyes.  
>'' You can't tell anyone '' Aria whispered.<br>'' What, tell me! '' Spencer said impatient.  
>'' I like him very very very much. And if I see him I just… I don't know. And his body… oh my god. I wish Ezra had a body like that. '' Spener couldn't help but laugh. '' I don't think that Jason is creepy, he is misunderstood '' Aria sighed. Spencer had to agree with her. Jason had done nothing wrong, it was Ali's brother.<br>'' I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, well except Emily she already knows '' '' What you told Emily and not me? ''  
>'' Just listen Aria, please. '' Aria nodded her head.<br>'' About a month ago my dad told me that I… I was adopted.''  
>'' What! And you're telling me this now ''<br>'' Listen Aria, it gets worse. Jesicca DiLaurentis is my biological mom ''  
>Aria looked confused. '' That makes Jason your step brother, and Ali was your step sister '' Spencer nodded her head.<br>'' Wow, does Toby know this? '' It wasn't a real question, even Aria knew that she'd tell everything to to Toby, everything.  
>'' Of course, I did! He was the first to know. '' Spencer replied. Even when she talked about him she got butterflies in her stomach.<br>The phone on the bed vibrated. The words DAD CALLING flickered on her screen.  
>'' Dad? '' Spencer asked when she answered the call.<p>

It was already getting dark outside and Spencer's dad had called to say that she could come home. He said that he thought he was overreacting. But Spencer knew that he was just scared she would tell the truth to her mom. '' You sure that you're going to walk, Spence? '' Aria asked when Spencer was putting her coat on.  
>'' I am sure! '' Spencer said probably for the 100th time.<br>'' Thanks for having me over '' Spencers said. Aria smiled.  
>Spencer walked down the road. She had this feeling like someone was following her, but everytime she turned around there was nobody. Only a few cars. It was a good thing that Spencer didn't live that far away from Aria's. She walked up the Hastings' porch and opened the keys.<br>'' Spencer you're home! '' Veronica said and hugged her really tight. Melissa was standing in the kitchen, holding Wren's hand.  
>'' Do you need anything? '' Her mom asked. Spencer shook her head.<br>'' I am going to bed '' Spencer muttered and smiled.  
>Finally she was home, back in her room. She put her hair into a bun and crawled under her blanket. Spencer had to text toby that she was staying home, so he wouldn't worry about her. Exactly 2 minutes and 23 second later she got a text back.<p>

_**If you need anything you can call me**_

Spencer couldn't help but smile. She loved having the feeling of knowing that there was someone she could call in the middle of the night. She knew she could call Emily, Hanna or Aria, but this was different.

_**I wish you were here**_

Spencer wrote back. She wanted to wrap her arms around his muscular body. She closed her eyes in peace and thought of how amazing their first date was, she couldn't have want it different. The phone in her hand vibrated.

_**I am**_

Just a second later she heard little rocks on her window. Spencer jumped out of her bed and opened the window. The handsome man was standing on the ground. '' How are you going to get here? '' Spencer asked laughed. '' Watch out '' Toby whispered. He climbed up the tree. He put his left leg first inside then his right one.  
>'' I missed you '' Spencer said and automatically hugged him.<br>His arms were around Spencer and she felt safe, trusted and loved.


	15. The first fight

Spencer was sitting on the chair in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Melissa walked in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She practically shoved and envelope in her face. '' What's this? '' Spencer asked surprised, it couldn't be a present. It was Melissa. '' Just opened it Spence '' Melissa muttered, the smile on her face dissapeared.  
>She carefully opened it, scared of making a wrong move and tear it apart. Wren Kim &amp; Melissa Hastings were written in beautiful letters.<br>'' You're getting married? '' Spencer asked happy, but surprised. Wren didn't love Melissa, he only married her to get Spencer jealous. That wasn't going to work. Wren was only ruining his own miserable life.  
>'' When? '' Spencer asked. Melissa had a smile on her face, again.<br>'' 3 days. '' Melissa replied  
>'' 3 days? Isn't that a little soon? How are you going to arrange everything in 3 days? ''<br>'' The date is been set since Wren came back. I just wanted to tell you now, because I knew how you would response. Wren doesn't love you bla bla bla. He's back for me Melissa not you bla bla bla. That's why I'm telling you know. And as my sister I will kill you if you won't show up. '' Melissa turned around and skipped the kitchen out. She was really happy for Melissa, Spencer really was, but marrying him would be such a big mistake. She couldn't say anything, could she?

'' Oh wow, really? '' Aria asked, when Spencer told the girls about Wren and Melissa. Spencer's last worry was school, but yet she was there. Spencer nodded her head. They were walking down the hall when suddenly Mona appeared.  
>'' Hello girls '' Mona said. '' Spencer, because of your absence last week at the student meeting, I am taking over your place as the head student'' Mona smiled and walked to her locker across the hall.<br>'' Mona is 5 feet of insidious snark. '' Spencer said to her self really calm.  
>'' Is that what you say to keep yourself calm, Spence? Mona is 5 feet of insidious snark? '' Emily laughed.<br>'' What it's the truth! '' Spencer replied.  
>'' Hot guy alert. '' Hanna said and looked over to Toby, standing at the end of the hall. '' You guys go, I'll be back '' Spencer said and walked over to Toby.<br>'' Hi '' She smiled and gave a kiss on his cheek.  
>'' I got kicked out of the student meetings, and Mona took my place, but the best part is that we are going to a wedding. ''<br>'' Wait, a wedding? Who's? '' Toby was surprised. He had never gone to a wedding, especually not with a date.  
>'' Melissa's and Wren '' Spencer replied. She didn't quite know, how Toby would feel about going to the wedding. But she tried her best to let him come.<br>'' You are going to that wedding? '' This wasn't the response Spencer had imagined.  
>'' It's my sister' Toby. I have to go. Even if I don't want to. ''<br>'' Your exboyfriend is marrying your sister, and you want to go to the wedding? '' Spencer's heart began to beat fast. Their first real fight '' Ex boyfriend? He was never my boyfriend. Why did you say that? ''  
>'' Come on Spencer, you kissed him. '' It suddenly all made sense.<br>'' This isn't about the wedding, is it? It is about Wren and I. That kiss was a long time ago, before we even talked. I don't care about him. I love you. '' Spencer tried to walk closer to him, but when she set the first step towards him, he set a step back.  
>'' Before we talked? Spencer you kissed him the minute after we broke up '' Spencer's heart stopped beating. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Toby know?<br>'' I… I '' She couldn't even talk. Tears began to roll down her cheek.  
>'' A texted me a picture of you two kissing '' His voice sounded mad.<br>Spencer couldn't blame him. He had all the rights to be mad.  
>'' I… I am so sorry, Toby. ''<br>'' Save it '' Toby turned around and walked away. Spencer's knees were skaking, eventually she fell on the ground.  
>'' Spencer! Spencer! '' Emily yelled. She rushed over to her and helped her get up. '' What happened, why are you crying? ''<br>'' We had a fight '' Her heart felt like someone had dropped a brick on it.

Spencer was in the car driving to the place she went since she'd been old enough to go there alone. The only place where she could clear out her head: her grandparents' masion.


	16. A bullet through his skull

Spencer was sitting in the big living room. She had been crying for an hour now, She wished that Toby would have at least listen to her, but he didn't. She stood up and grabbed a glass of water. She didn't know how she felt, she was numb.  
>'' Spencer? '' She heard Aria Aria yelling.<br>'' Spencer you're here? '' Hanna said next. She didn't have the strenght to answer.  
>'' Come on Spence, we know you're here. You always are. '' Emily replied.<br>Spencer was screaming , but no one could hear. She was burning inside, it was almost scary how much it hurt.  
>'' I am here '' She finally managed to say.<br>Hanna, Emily and Aria rushed over to her. '' Are you OK? Emily told us. '' Hanna said with a pity voice. Spencer didn't answer any of their questions. She just wanted to be alone or with Toby.  
>'' Did you guys break up? '' Aria whispered. Emily pinched her arm.<br>'' Ouch! '' Aria squeaked. '' I don't know if we did '' Spencer's voice was soft, you could here so many emotions just by her voice. Pain, anger, sadness, love.  
>'' I am sure Toby didn't break up with you. We all know how much he loves you. How much you love him. '' Hanna tried to comfor her.<br>'' I just want to be alone '' Spencer walked to the room she used to sleep in when she was a little girl.

'' We have to do something, she's miserable! '' Hanna whispered.  
>'' What can we do Han? It's a fight between them not us. '' Aria replied.<br>'' We can't just sit here and see her torture herself! '' Hanna almost yelled.  
>'' Hanna is right. We can't do nothing Aria. She is our friend, she is Spencer! We have never seen her get so upset because of a fight. She is the strongest of us. So if she is crying there really is something wrong. '' Emily said worried.<br>'' I am going to talk to the boy, who broke her heart. See you later '' Hanna grabbed her bag and walked the house out.

Hanna parked her car in the front of the Cavanaugh's house.  
>'' If only Jenna isn't home '' She said to herself. Hanna knocked 3 times on the door. Nobody opened it. Just when she was about to turn around and go away and then the door opened.<br>'' Hi '' Hanna smiled.  
>'' Hanna? '' Of course Toby was surprised. '' What are you doing here?''<br>'' Seriously? You are asking me what I am doing here? '' Toby was still confused. '' I'll give you a clue. I have a girl back at the mansion who is literally crying her eyes out. And you pretend like nothing happened? Do you know how miserable Spencer is? ''  
>'' I don't pretend like nothing happened Hanna. I can't pretend that she didn't kiss Wren the minute after we broke up. '' Spencer didn't tell her that part, about her kissing Wren.<br>'' Screw that ass licking British guy. She loves you not him. Why don't you understand that? Her heart beats for you and only you. '' Hanna turned around and heard Toby closing the door. She saw Wren walking towards her. '' Hanna right? Spencer's friend? '' Hanna nodded her head. '' I've been calling her, why doesn't she pick up her phone? ''  
>Hanna hesitated of telling him, but she did tell him.<br>'' She had a fight with Toby, so she really doesn't feel like talking to anyone. '' There appeared a grin on his face.  
>'' I won't smile that quick British guy. If you will try to break them up or hurt Spencer in anyway I promise you I will put a bullet through your skull. '' Hanna stepped into her car and drove away.<p>

Spencer was sitting on the black chair, she had been staring out of the window for a long time. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing sweatpants and and a blue shirt that with wite letters said: ROSEWOOD HIGH. Her socks matched her shirt and apart from that she looked miserable. She was actually biting her nails. She grabbed a book from the desk. Little Women was one of her favorites, but even that book couldn't keep her from thinking about Toby. After reading 2 pages and not knowing what is was about she put the book back on the desk and continued to stare out of the window, again.  
>'' You OK? '' Hanna asked. Spencer hadn't even noticed her knocking on the door. Spencer didn't answer her.<br>'' I went to speak with Toby '' That took Spencer's attention.  
>'' You did what? ''<br>'' Yeah and on my way back I saw Wren '' Hanna muttered.  
>'' What did you say? ''<br>'' I said something bad. '' Hanna smiled.  
>'' Tell me! ''<br>'' I kind of said that if he would try to break you guys up or hurt you in anyway that I would put a bullet through his skull '' Spencer laughed, this was the first time today.  
>'' A bullet Hanna? How are you going to get a bullet?''<p>

'' Trust me, if I want to have a bullet I can get one. ''  
>Tears were running down Spencer's cheek.<br>'' What's wrong why are you crying? '' Hanna asked while she wiped away her tears.  
>'' You're such a good friend. I love you! ''<br>Hanna hugged her.  
>'' Ah, I am always here for you. I love you too! ''<p>

Spencer finally came out of the room. She walked downstairs. Emily had gone to swimming practise and Aria… well, Spencer thought that she just got tired of waiting. And Hanna she'd gone to get something to eat. Spencer walked to the bathroom and took the elastic out of her hair. Her hair fell down her back, it was all beautiful curly. She washed her face brushed her teeth. Spencer heard someone opening the door.  
>'' Hanna? Are you back? '' Spencer asked. Nobdy responded.<br>Spencer walked to the living room, the door was wide open.  
>'' Hanna? '' Spencer asked again, now scared. She walked to the door and closed it. Someone touched her arm, Spencer gasped.<br>But when she saw that flawless face she couldn't help but smile.  
>'' Sorry, I didn't want to scare you '' He said, his voice was so soft and sweet. '' That's OK '' Spencer said. Her heart was beating so fast, she was so happy.<br>'' I'm sorry Spence, I shouldn't have been so upset… '' Toby began, but Spencer interupted him. '' No, Toby. You had every reason to be upset. I shouldn't have done what I did. I don't know why I did that. I was just so sad and I just want you to know that it didn't mean anything! '' She couldn't keep herself from crying.  
>'' It's OK, Spence. Come here '' Toby hugged her tight. He rested his chin on her head. Toby' shirt got soaked because of her tears, but he didn't mind. The only thing that mattered were them.<p> 


	17. Never letting go

Toby looked into her chocolate brown eyes and pierced pierced her vey soul just by that look. He slowly came closer and kissed her on the lips.  
>'' Oh, hello love birds! '' Hanna laughed. They didn't even notice her come in. She was carrying 3 boxes of Chinese food.<br>'' I know you would come Toby. I brought you some food too. '' Toby smiled. '' Thanks Hanna ''

Toby and Hanna cleaned the dishes in the kitchen and Spencer was cleaning up the living room. Hanna's hands were covered in soap and Toby passed the plates to Hanna.  
>'' I want to thank you '' Toby began. Hanna put the plate on the counter.<br>'' For what? '' She asked confused.  
>'' For coming over and convincing me to come here. ''<br>'' That's what friend do, but if you will break her heart again. I won't promise that I won't kick your ass. '' Toby had to laugh about her comment. '' The only ass I want to kick is the british guy's ''  
>'' Trust me I've done that '' Hanna tried to move her hair away form her face without touching it.<br>'' What did you do? '' Toby asked her curious. Hanna looked at him and smiled. '' Ask Spencer, she knows '' She grabbed the plate from the counter and cleaned that one too.  
>'' I'm done '' Spencer said when she walked the kitchen in.<br>'' I need to go to the bathroom '' Hanna walked pass Spencer and smiled. '' What did Hanna do to Wren? '' Toby immediately asked.  
>Spencer couldn't help but laugh. '' Well, she said that if Wren tried to break us up or hurt me in anyways she would put a bullet through his skull. '' Spencer put her hair behind her ear.<br>'' She did that? Seriously? '' Spencer nodded.  
>'' She's one cool girl! '' Toby said laughing. '' She is, she really is''<p>

Spencer was sitting on the chouch nearby the window in the living room. She played with her hair. Just by her look you could see that she was thinking really deep. The sun was slowly going down. Hanna had left, according to her the lovebirds should have some privacy. Toby sat down next to hear and put his arm around her. Spencer put her head against his neck. She closed her eyes and tried to not think about anything else but them. His scent made her melt. She stared kissing his neck. Toby started laughing. '' What? '' Spencer asked.  
>'' Nothing '' Toby smiled. He held her face between his hands and kissed her on the lips. Spencer went with her fingers through his hair. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and then Toby grabbed her hands.<p>

'' I don't think we should do it right now. '' Toby whispered.  
>'' Why not? '' Spencer asked surprised. She thought that he still was upset about Wren and he only made it up with her because of Hanna.<br>'' Your mom and dad will get worried if I don't bring you home. '' His reason sounded like a pretext. Spencer pulled Toby away from her and got up. She walked to the kitchen. She felt rejected. Toby sighed and followed her. '' Spencer. '' Toby said. Spencer sure knew what that tone meant. It was a I-didn't-mean-it-that-way tone. '' What? '' Spencer asked as if she didn't understand. '' You are still mad, aren't you? '' She said after a minute of an awkward silence. '' I am not mad '' He replied calm.  
>'' Then way did you make that reason up? '' Spencer knew Toby too well. He wouldn't interrupt a moment like that just because she would be home late. Toby didn't answer. '' You don't love me anymore, do you? '' Toby walked closer to her. '' How can't I love you. Spencer you mean everything to me. The one thing I like about me is you. You are the reason my heart keeps beating, the reason why I can get up even though knowing that people know me all wrong, you are the one that gives me strenght. Spencer, you are the first person who has ever loved me and I won't give up on you that easily. You are the reason why I didn't want to. I feel like I am taking advantage of those moments when you feel sad. '' Toby wasn't done talking when Spencer interrupted him.<br>'' You aren't taking advantage of me. You never have. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't love you or didn't want those things to happen. I love you. '' Toby pushed his lips against her. The kiss was rough, that's why Spencer liked it so much. Toby lifted her up and put her on the counter. Spencer's legs were around his waist. Toby kissed her neck. Spencer looked support on the tiles, but she slipped. At last she grabbed the crane. Spencer unbuttoned his shirt. He pushed his body against her's. She placed one of her hand on his chest. '' I love you too'' Toby whispered in her ear and bit it gently. '' I am never letting you go '' Spencer whisper into his ear.


	18. A few special thank you's

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys inspire me to write more :) I am glad you liked it so far. Here are a few special thank you's

_**PeaceLoveMaheen **_

_**awwww! now im smiling - thanx for making my crappy day :)**_

I couldn't be gladder than make your crappy day! That's exactly what I do when I have one. Just read fanfics and watch the old Spencer + Toby scenes. AND not to forget to mention the new promo, which Spencer and Toby kiss in! I am sure that whenever you watch that you'll be more than happy :)

_**Caligirl28 **_

_**I LOVE this fanfic! I love how jealous Wren is haha no fanfic really shows Wren being jealous, I love it! So excited for the update! Update soon!**_

Thank you so much! I think that the best part of this fanfic is the jealously of Wren. I wish something like that would happen in the series, but Toby and Wren never really do meet. Although according to I. Marlene King that will happen in whether 217 or 218. :)

_**PeaceLoveMaheen **_

_**L-O-V-E This story! So jealous of your name :)**_

Thank you very much for reading the story! First when I made an account to publish it I automiatically typed: SPOBY into the username and lucky me, it wasn't taken :)


	19. Welcome to the KimHastings wedding

_**I am so sorry for not updating for a while, I will now :) My exams are over. I hope you guys will like this chapter and of course don't forget to review :) xx.**_

Spencer and Toby were sitting in the truck, driving back to Rosewood. Things were still a little unclear. Was she going to the wedding and if so would Toby come with her? She turned her head to Toby and as soon as she saw him she couldn't help but smile. Was this this to moment to ask him about the wedding? '' Are you coming to the wedding with me? ''Spencer finally asked him. She was just scared to fight again. Toby's face expression changed within seconds. '' Spencer are you sure you want to go to that wedding? '' He glanced to Spencer.  
>'' I don't have another choice, Toby. She's my sister. I can't just not go. Please come with me '' Of course she used her please-don't-leave-me-alone look. '' Well, then I am excited to go with you Mrs. Hastings '' He said with a smile when he stopped before the Hastings' house.<br>'' Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? '' Toby asked.  
>Spencer looked out of the window to the frontdoor.<br>'' I am sure. '' Spencer kissed him on the lips. She tried to open the door, but Toby grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her rougly on her lips. '' Don't leave '' he whispered. She could feel his breath against her skin. Spencer came closer to his mouth.  
>'' I have to. '' Toby laughed. '' Are you teasing me? ''<br>Spencer smiled. '' Maybe '' Toby pulled her close the her.  
>Her heart was beating fast. Spencer looked into his ocean blue eyes, so deep that she could almost see his soul. Her skin was burning.<br>She strechted her arm out and open one window. Her hair was as heavy as feather in the wind. He went through her hair with his fingers.  
>'' My house is just across the street '' he whispered.<br>'' I really should go, I still have to get ready for the wedding tomorrow. ''  
>Toby pressed his lips against hers. '' I'll see you tomorrow '' Toby said and stroke her cheek. Spencer got out of the car and turned just in time to catch a glimpse of the handsome man. Spencer took a deep breath and opened the frontdoor. '' Finally, Spencer. Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow? '' Veronica asked. She was literally out of breath. There were so many men carrying stuff to the garden.<br>'' I've bought 3 dresses which I have never worn. I'll wear one of those '' Spencer said still confused. She looked around and the house was a mess. '' I am going to get some rest. '' Spencer muttered.  
>'' Fine, but don't get in our way '' Melissa replied. Spencer walked up the stairs to her room. Her mind was still at the man who made her who she was now. Happy.<p>

' Come on, I want to see my girlfriend ' Toby said impatiently. He had been waiting at the door for almost 20 minutes.  
>'' I am sorry, I want to be perfect first. ''<br>Toby sighed. '' Go down stairs and hang out with Caleb. '' Spencer replied. He knew he didn't like to be alone downstairs. Just because of how her family would make fun of him.  
>'' Yeah, I am sure Caleb would love to meet you! '' Hanna interrupted their conversation.<br>'' Fine, '' The girls heard footsteps on the door. Spencer opened her wardrobe door and grabbed 3 beautiful dresses out of it. She placed them on the bed. One was a long black simple dress. Second a white dress the edges were gold. The last one a dark blue strapless dress.  
>Emily, Hanna and Aria looked down at the dresses.<br>'' Not the white one '' Hanna said quickly.  
>'' Why not? '' Spencer asked.<br>'' You can't wear a white dress to a wedding unless you're the bride. ''  
>Hanna was right, who would wear a white dress to a wedding?<br>She grabbed the dress and put it back in the wardrobe. They looked back down on the bed. 2 dresses left.  
>'' Well? '' Spencer asked after another minute of silence.<br>'' Blue '' they all said at the same time.  
>Spencer put the black dress back into the wardrobe. She slid in the dress. The dress was ice cold against her pale soft skin<br>'' Up, or down? '' Spencer asked.  
>'' Down '' They again said at the same time. Spencer let her curly hair fall down against her back.<br>She looked into the mirror. Her cheeks were beautiful pink.

Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna were walking through the crowded room. Spencer looked around, but there was no sign of Toby or Caleb.  
>'' Where are our guys? '' Hanna asked after she'd looked around for the tenth time. Spencer shook her head. Frowning her eyebrows and standing on her toes, still there was no sign of them.<br>'' Spencer, can I talk to you for a minute, in private? '' She heard someone saying from behind her. Spencer turned around. Jason DiLaurentis was standing right in fron of her. She cleared her throat.  
>'' Sure. '' They walked to a private place.<br>'' I wanted to say sorry for not welcoming you into the family. I was being very rude. '' Spencer was surprised. She wasn't used that a DiLaurentis apologizes.  
>'' Thanks for saying sorry. It means a lot '' Spencer replied.<br>'' If you need anyone to talk to, you can come to me. ''  
>'' Thanks, Jason. '' Spencer said. Jason smiled and turned around.<br>Spencer felt an arm around her waist.  
>'' You look amazing '' he whispered into her hair.<br>'' Thank you '' She said and kist him softly on his lips.  
>Every kiss felt like their first. Every time he touched her she got butterflies in her stomach.<br>'' Was he bothering you? '' Toby asked  
>Spencer shook her head and looked to Jason.<br>'' No, he was being very nice. ''

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Caleb, Toby and Spencer's family were sitting in the front row. They were waiting for the bride. The ground was covered in white and red roses. The man behind the piano started playing it. Melissa walked down the aisle with her dad. She was wearing a white dress –of course- but the top had too much flowers for Spencer's taste. When they reached the chapel Wren took her hand.  
>'' We are gathered here today to join together Melissa Hastings and Wren Kim in holy matrimony. '' Spencer squeezed Toby's hand.<br>Most of the things she couldn't even hear. Her thoughts were at what if Toby and me were standing there.  
>'' After hearing the admonition of Scripture, do you, Melissa Hastings, now take this Wren Kim, whose hand you hold, to be your husband, and do you solemnly promise, that you will be there for him in sickness and in healt until death aparts you. ''<br>There was no sound. You could here a needle drop.  
>'' I do '' Melissa said. As usual everyone clapped.<br>After hearing the admonition of Scripture, do you, Wren Kim, now take this Melissa Hastings, whose hand you hold, to be your wife, and do you solemnly promise, that you will be there for him in sickness and in healt until death aparts you. ''  
>Wren looked into Melissa's eyes. '' I'm sorry '' he whispered. Just loud enough that I could hear him. He let her hand drop.<br>'' Wren what are you doing? '' Melissa panicked.  
>'' I want to say something first. '' Everyone looked at him in confusion.<br>'' I've fallen for the wrong sister. '' Then he looked at me. Toby stood up but she grabbed his arm just in time.  
>'' I should have said this way back. I love you Spencer Hastings. I still don't get why you've fallen in love with him. '' He pointed at Toby. Everyone stared at him. '' Let's go, please '' Spencer whispered. Toby stood up, he was trying hard to not punch Wren. He only didn't because he didn't want to hurt Spencer.<p>

Spencer sat down on Toby's bed. '' I can't believe he ruined his life '' Spencer said.  
>Toby sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead. Spencer placed her head between his shoulder and neck.<br>'' I love you so much '' he whispered. His voice, his breath against Spencer's skin made her shiver down her spine.


	20. The Shocking Truth

_**Please review. I love reading them :)**_

Spencer woke up in Toby's bed, it was dark outside. She turned around, but Toby wasn't in bed. She grabbed her phone from the desk. ONE NEW MESSAGE flickered in bright white letters. The light hurt her eyes. 

Shocking truth –A 

Spencer had no idea what the message meant, but she was sure she would find out soon enough. She jumped off the bed, still wearing the dark blue dress. She slowly walked downstairs. There was a light on in the living room. There were 2 voices.  
>'' You need to stop seeing Spencer '' Jenna said with her creepy voice.<br>'' You can't tell me what to do Jenna. And what if I did, what's in it for you? '' Toby asked.  
>'' I will have you for just myself '' Spencer peeked from the corner and she saw Jenna laughing. She accidentally dropped her phone.<br>'' Ah, someone is very curious. Spencer. '' Jenna said. Spencer appeared from behind the corner.  
>'' Stop seeing Toby '' Jenna said. Spencer looked at her and could see her own reflection in her black glasses.<br>'' What if I don't? Are you going to kill me like you killed Alison? ''  
>The grin on Jenna's face dissapeared.<br>'' I did not kill that bitch, she deserved what over come her. '' Jenna said she practically spit into Spencer's face.  
>'' You can fool everyone else, but not me. '' Spencer almost yelled. Jenna passed Spencer and they heard her slam the door.<br>'' Come here '' Toby said and hugged her tight.

'' Wake up! '' Spencer heard 3 voices saying. She slowly opened her eyes, she was in her own bed now.  
>Emily, Hanna and Aria were standing in her room.<br>They each put them papers on her bed.  
>'' What is that? '' Spencer asked and yawned.<br>She looked through the papers. '' I think it's some kind of a game. '' Emily said and showed her the paper she got from A.  
>'' 1- Once you're in you can't go back. 2- Don't you dare to lie.<br>3- Don't forget you're in this together, if one of you gets hurt all of you get hurt. 4- Be ready to learn the shocking truth. 5- Let the game begin.'' Spencer read. They all shared a look. Hanna's phone beeped.  
>'' The game has begun liars, make sure nobody follows or sees you. Check the front door. –A '' Hanna read out loud. '' I'll be right back '' She finished. Hanna walked the room out. '' I don't want to play this game! '' Emily whispered. Scared that someone in the house would hear her.<p>

'' We are in. We can't go back '' Aria replied. Just a minute later Hanna was back with a bag of pills in her hand.  
>'' Make sure they sleep -A '' Hanna read and showed them the bag.<p>

Spencer's phone vibrated in her hand.  
>'' Don't tell Toby what you're going to do. You know what I'm capable of. –A '' Spencer read. Spencer looked at Hanna, who was still looking at the pills. '' Are we supposed to give Melissa these? '' Aria asked. Emily nodded. '' No! We don't even know what it is. For all we know it could be drugs! '' Spencer added.<br>'' We have no choice '' Aria replied. Spencer grabbed the pills out of Hanna's hand and she walked downstairs. The others followed her. Spencer took a plate and a knife. She placed one pill on the place and cut it into little pieces. Aria poured coffee in a glass. Spencer put the little pieces of pill in the coffee. '' Let the game begin '' Spencer quoted.

'' Is she sleeping? '' Emily asked when Spencer finally came downstairs. Spencer nodded her head. '' Toby's turn '' Aria said. She knew exactly how bad it hurt her. The person she'd never lied to, she didn't want to lie to, but it was the only option. '' I can't do it. '' Spencer whispered. She was trying so hard not to cry. Hanna put her arm around Spencer.  
>'' I know it hurts. I really do. But do you prefer him to get hurt? '' Spencer shook her head. '' I'll do it. '' Hanna said.<p>

Spencer looked out of the window. Waiting for Hanna to come back from Toby's. She had been there for over an hour. '' I wonder what we'll find out. '' Aria said. Just then the Cavanaugh's door opened. Hanna walked her way over to the Hastings'. '' Is he OK? '' Spencer asked. '' I checked he's sleeping. '' Spencer sat down on the couch and put her hand in fron of her face. '' It's going to be allright, Spence '' Emily tried to comfort her. They heard Aria's phone ringing.  
>'' Now you have to go to the Hastings' barn and find Ian's camera. Good luck, bitches. –A '' Aria read out loud. '' I've looked a thousand times through his stuff, I never found a camera. '' Spencer said confused.<br>'' Come on let's just go '' Hanna replied.  
>Nothing. They couldn't find anything. Spencer knew this barn, they looked everywhere. The camera wasn't there. Aria walked over a carpet and the floor cracked. '' Look '' Aria said and moved the carpet. It was something like a secret doorway. She pulled the iron handle.<br>'' Found it! '' Aria yelled. The camera was covered in dust. Emily opened the camera. There was nothing they hadn't seen before. The video when Ian and Alison were at the kissing rock, and some videos of Ian trying to sing, which he really couldn't do. But then they saw the church, where Ian tried to kill Spencer. There were police cars everywhere.  
>Someone put Ian down on the ground. The camera was focused on his face. Suddenly his eyes opened and he laughed. Then all what they saw was black. '' Oh my god! '' Hanna gasped. '' Next Emily's phone beeped. '' Last task liars. Visit Ian Thomas in Rosewood Memorial. –A'' Emily read. '' Oh no. It's dark outside. I am not going to a graveyard! '' Aria yelled. '' We have to Aria. '' Emily responded.<br>'' You ready? '' Hanna asked before they entered the graveyard. They all nodded their heads. '' Where's Ian's grave? '' Aria whispered.  
>'' Look! '' Spencer said. ALISON DILAURENTIS was written in beautiful letters. They all stared at her grave. There were roses and they were new. Jason was visiting her every day and brought roses.<br>'' You know, she was a real bitch. But sometimes I miss her '' Hanna almost cried. '' Yeah, she was the best frenemy. '' Emily added.  
>'' Guys, '' Aria said and pointed to Ian's grave. They ran towards it.<br>'' Holy crap! '' Hanna yelled. The grave was open and empty.  
>'' What the hell, this can't be! '' Emily added.<br>'' Ian's alive? '' Spencer's voice was shaking.  
>Hanna grabbed her phone from her pocket.<br>'' the shocking truth. Now close the grave '' -A


	21. Dead people

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys will like it :) Please review and tell me what you think :)**_

_**Here we go:**_

Spencer's whole body was covered in dirt. They had to close the grave, they had no choice. A would trick them again and the police would now we were there. And again they would be murder suspects, not just in Alison's investigation also in Ian's. '' Toby '' she whispered. Spencer ran over to the Cavanaugh's. She was lucky Jenna wasn't home or his parents. He was sleeping on the couch, in peace. She lay down next to him and put her arm around Toby. '' I am so sorry '' Spencer whispered.

Cold fingers were stroking her cheek. She knew she was in heaven. Nobody had touched her that gentle. Her eyes slowly opened.  
>'' Good morning '' Spencer said and yawned. Toby smiled.<br>'' I have to ask you something. '' Toby said. His ocean blue eyes bore into her soul. '' Why did Hanna put sleeping pills into my coffee? '' Spencer froze. How did he know that Hanna put pills into his coffee? She didn't know what to say. '' Did you know that? '' Spencer couldn't lie again. She slowly nodded her head. '' Why? Why did you do that? '' Toby asked confused. Her body temperature went up in seconds.  
>'' Spencer, don't lie to me. '' She was tried not to have eye contact with him, because she knew she would break if she did. But lying wasn't the choice. '' A made me do it. '' Her voice was shaking. '' A made you do it? '' Toby said. '' They made us play a game. I couldn't tell anyone, not even you. If I wouldn't put those pills in your coffee they would hurt you.'' Spencer looked down at the ground. '' How could you not tell me? Spencer, we're supposed to be open to each other. What game? ''<br>'' Ian is probably not dead. '' Spencer said just loud enough that Toby could hear it. '' What? What do you mean Ian is alive? ''  
>'' A made us go to his grave, it was open and empty. ''<br>'' How could you not tell me? You keep lying to me and you put sleeping pills into my coffee! '' Spencer's eyes filled with tears.  
>'' Why don't you trust me? '' The last sentence made her cry. She did trust him, with all her heart. '' You don't understand. I trust you. I trust you more than anyone. I love you. What if someone threatened you to hurt me? You would have done the same! '' Toby sat down on the couch and put his hand in front of his face. He sighed. '' You're right. I'm sorry. But you have to promise me, no matter what you will tell me. I have to protect you not the other way around. '' Spencer put her head on his shoulder. She kissed his neck. '' I promise '' she whispered into his ear. '' I think you should get a shower '' Toby laughed.<br>'' Mind if I take one here? '' Spencer asked. '' Not at all. ''  
>Spencer took his hand and stood up. He knew exactly what she meant. She walked towards the living room and stopped before they entered it. Spencer pressed her lips against Toby's. They walked into the bathroom, still kissing. Toby opened the water. She slowly pulled his shirt off. She threw it somewhere outside. Toby unbuttoned her wet shirt and let it fall down her back. He went through her hair with his fingers. Toby pushed Spencer's body against the white tiles. The tiles were ice cold against her hot skin. Toby kissed her neck. Spencer placed her hand on his chest. His abs were like stone.<p>

'' I can't believe that Ian is… '' Emily began. '' alive? '' Hanna finished her sentence. '' He isn't, come one guys. A is messing with us. Dead people can't get out of their grave. '' Aria whispered the last part. Spencer had just a bad habit, biting her nails every time she's nevous. '' I know someone who maybe could help us. '' Spencer added to the conversation. She could only think of one person. Jason DiLaurentis.  
>Spencer was standing in front of the big house. She could obviously not ask if Ian wasn't dead or not, it wouldn't make any sense if he wasn't A. She took a deep breath and walked up the DiLaurentis' porch. She streched her arm out and knocked on the wooden door.<br>Just a second later the door opened. '' Spencer, '' his voice sounded surprised. Yeah, he was not the only one. Spencer would have never thought that she would ask Jason for a favor. '' Glad you came, come on in '' He said and moved his body so Spencer could come in.  
>'' Thanks '' Spencer smiled.<br>'' I have to ask you something ''  
>'' Sure, anything '' Jason replied. How would she even begin? What should she ask first? About N.A.T or Ian?<br>'' What was the N.A.T club? '' That sentence slipped out of her mouth. Jason's face turned red. He sat down on the couch and rubed his hands together. '' We, Ian, Garret and I used to spy on girls. Trust me I am not proud of that. '' Spencer was surprised at how honest he was.  
>'' We kind of fell apart, though. I really can't believe Ian is dead. He was like my best budd. '' Spencer was actually feeling sorry for him. He wasn't a creep, Jason was just misunderstood. Just like Toby. Now she couldn't imagine living without him.<br>'' Do you really think he's dead? '' Spencer asked. She sounded crazy.  
>'' You found his body right? How could he be alive? '' He was right. They had found his body. He was dead, he wasn't breathing nothing.<br>'' Garett? '' Spencer asked. '' what happened to him? ''  
>Jason sighed. '' Well, he wanted to continue. Still spying on girls when they were changing and stuff. But Ian and I thought that it was stupid, we kinda grew up. '' He sounded so sad. Spencer phone vibrated in her pocket. Melissa had texted her.<p>

_**Come home –Melissa**_

'' Something wrong? '' Jason asked.  
>'' It's just Melissa, she wants me to come home. '' Spencer stood up.<br>'' Thank you '' She said. '' You're welcome. You can by anytime. ''  
>Spencer walked out of the house and went to the Hastings just across.<p>

'' Melissa? I'm home. '' Spencer yelled when she walked the house in.  
>'' Melissa are you here? '' She clearly wasn't, but why did she text her to come home? Spencer walked to the living room and put her scarf and bag on the couch. The ground began to creak, the thing was Spencer wasn't walking. '' Melissa? '' Spencer said once again. '' Toby? '' Nobody answered. Spencer walked to the kitchen to get coffee as usual. She looked up and saw a man, black hair, brown eyes, tall. Wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket and jeans. Her heart stopped beating, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. '' Miss me? '' The heavy voice said. '' You're not dead. '' Spencer's voice was shaking. Her hands were shaking. She barely could stand on her legs. '' But you already knew that. '' Ian slowly walked towards Spencer. Every step he set forward Spencer set a step backwards. '' What do you want? '' Spencer tried to sound confident but she failed every single time. '' You can't tell anyone, that I am alive. And I wanted to make sure that you won't '' Ian took a knife from the drawer. '' There's one way to make sure you won't '' He looked at the knife and smiled. '' Ian, don't please. '' Spencer almost cried. '' I am sorry, Spencer. I have no other choice. '' Spencer turned around and ran the stairs up, but Ian grabbed her leg. She fell down on the stairs. She tried to kick him with her free leg. But she was too weak. '' Let go off me! '' Spencer yelled. Ian slid her between his legs.<br>'' What the hell are you doing? '' Spencer yelled again. '' I've been waiting to do this for a long time '' Ian kissed her neck. '' Are you crazy? Stop it! '' She used all her energy. At last she succeeded and kicked in his stomach with her leg. He fell down the stairs. Spencer ran the stairs up, to her room. She locked the door and ran through her hair with her fingers. She felt in her pockets, but then she realized that her phone was in her bag, which was on the couch downstairs. She looked through the keyhole. Ian wasn't there. Maybe he was gone. She had to try to get her phone, though. She slowly unlocked the door, so he wouldn't hear her. Her heart was beating so fast that it probably could break a rib. He wasn't standing in the hall, he wasn't on the ground downstairs. Maybe he was gone. She slowly walked downstairs to the living room. She grabbed her bag and searched for her phone. But then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Spencer abruptly turned around. Her face was just inches away from Ian's. She held her breath and walked backwards. Her feet hit the table. '' What do you want from me?'' Spencer's voice was shaking. Ian walked closer to her, Spencer had nowhere to go. " Nobody can save you " He whispered. There was a huge grin on his face. He pressed his lips against hers. ' No!" Spencer yelled and punched him in his face. He pushed Spencer on the ground, but when he did the knife cut Spencer's wrist. Blood drops fell on the ground. He grabbed her both hands with one. He looked at her and smiled. Her wrist was hurting badly. The blood dropped of Ian's arm on the floor. Ian started kissing her neck and jaws. " Stop it, please " Spencer cried. He started unbuttoning her shirt. " Spencer Hastings commited suicide " Ian said and cut her other wrist. Spencer yelled out of pain. " Stop! " The whole floor was covered in blood. Everything became dark. He threw her shirt somewhere in the living room. He continued kissing her neck. She couldn't do anything, she was too weak. But then there was light. Toby. He grabbed Ian and punched him. Her belly her whole body was covered in her own blood. She heard someone running away, probably Ian. She heard Toby talking on the phone.

" Spencer! " Toby yelled. Even when she was dying his voice, his thouch, his eyes made her question what in hell she did to deserve him. Her eyes were closing slowly. " Stay with me! Spencer, don't leave me!" He yelled. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and pressed it against her wrists to stop the bleeding. " Keep your eyes open. " His hands were covered in her blood, but he didn't care. He had to save her. Last words before everything went dark came out of her mouth. " I love you "


	22. Suicide

Spencer's wrists were burning, like someone put salt on her cuts. Her whole skin was burning, exept her right hand. That was ice cold, which felt so nice. '' Is she still sleeping? '' Spencer heard a female voice. She couldn't exactly guess who it was but she bet her money on Hanna.  
>'' Yes '' this was a male voice. It obviously couldn't be her father he couldn't care less about her being in the hospital. Toby, he hadn't left her side since she'd been there, which was more than a week, or so it felt more like a week. He kissed her hand gently. She tried so hard not to open her mouth and yell out his name, because she knew that if she did open her mouth she would only manage to scream out of pain. And that would only hurt Toby more. She knew that he blamed himself to her.<br>Knowing that Ian is out there somewhere scared her more.  
>'' I am so sorry, Spence '' he whispered. It wasn't his fault, nothing was. Everything that had happened to her happened, because she was friends with Alison DiLaurentis. But at the end, Alison was just another victim.<p>

The burning feeling slowly passed, but it still hurt. Just not as much as it used to. Toby was still at her side, he hadn't left her for a second. It wasn't a surprise that her dad, mom or Melissa didn't visite her. She was sure that they wouldn't want a girl who commited suicide in their perfect family. That was on the front page now: Spencer Hastings commited suicide. Not Ian Thomas is alive and tried to rape and kill Spencer Hastings. Even if they told the police Ian was alive, she'd probably be the girl who cried dead Ian. Spencer had so much free time, she was just in bed. She tried to figure out everything that had happened. A, Ali's murder. How the hell Ian could be alive. But nothing made sense. She had to admit to herself, though. Alison was the person who brought herself and Toby together. Suddenly the burning feeling passed. It hurt the one second and the other it was gone. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were so heavy that they closed every singe time. At last she succeeded. Everything she saw was just blurry. She looked beside her and Toby was holing her hand and was resting his head on the bed. She looked at her wrist, which were wrapped in bands. Spencer squeezed Toby's hand. He abruptly looked at her. His ocean blue eyes bore her soul. '' You're awake '' Toby smiled.  
>'' How do you feel? '' He asked. '' Fine '' Spencer's throat was sore.<br>'' I am sorry '' He whispered again. '' You didn't do anything. Please stop apologizing for every bad thing that happens to me. ''  
>'' I shouldn't have left you alone, knowing that he was alive '' Spencer sighed. It was difficult to keep her eyes open. And she didn't have the strenght to talk. '' I have to go to the bathroom '' Toby helped her get up.<br>'' I'm OK '' Spencer said when they reached the bathroom. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Her curly hair lingered against her back. She opened the crane and water flowed out of it. Spencer looked in the mirror. She got flashbacks, Ian grabbing her leg. The pain she had when he cut her wrist. The feeling she had when he kissed her neck and jaws. Tears rolled down her cheek into the sink. She put her fingers in the water and cleaned her neck and jaws over and over again. She couldn't bare the fact that he had kissed her. Her hands and legs were shaking. She fell down on the ground and cried like she hadn't in years. Toby rushed inside. '' Spencer! '' He yelled and knelt down next to her. '' I am so sorry I shouldn't have let him kiss me. '' Spencer cried.  
>'' I tried to puss him away but I couldn't. He was so strong and I-I just couldn't. I am so sorry, Toby. You don't deserve this '' she cried. Toby put his arm around her. Spencer rested her head on his chest. Toby's shirt soaked, beause of her tears. But he didn't care. '' Everything is going to be OK. I promise. It hurts me seeing you this way. '' He kissed her forehead.<p>

'' Be careful '' Toby said when they reached the Hastings' house. He didn't want her to go to her own house, because he knew how careless and selfish her family was. He wanted her just for himself. '' Where are the keys? '' Toby asked. His arm was around Spencer's waist. She gave her bag to Toby. '' Somewhere in there '' She was too dizzy to look into her bag. If Toby's hand wasn't around her waist she knew she'd fall. Toby put the key in the keyhole and opened the door.  
>'' Nobody's home! What a surprise '' Spencer yelled. She could feel that her eyes were filling with tears. But then her parents and Melissa stormed the house in. '' Oh look there, the suicidal kid is back '' Veronica said and took a sip of her coffee. Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own mother hated her? Hated her for not being perfect like the rest of them. She knew that Toby was mad.<br>'' Just ignore them, please '' Spencer didn't want him to fight with her parents, it wouldn't be for the first time but still.  
>'' You're going to far, carpenter. '' Peter said calmly.<br>'' Stop calling him a carpenter! He has a name! '' Spencer yelled. They we're going to far. '' Oh please, you're not even the sane one '' Melissa laughed. '' And you are Melissa? Hang on, you married a murderer and you also almost married a guy who loves you're sister. '' Toby replied.  
>'' Get out of my house! '' Peter yelled.<br>'' I'm not the one who commited suicide '' Melissa muttered.  
><em>Never hit a woman, never hit a woman <em>Toby thought to himself.  
>'' Let's go, please '' Spencer begged. Toby looked down to her.<br>'' Come on '' He held her hand and walked the Hastings house out.

Spencer sat down on Toby's bed. '' You can't let them talk about you like that! '' Toby yelled. He clearly was mad. '' Just calm down, please ''  
>'' How? '' Spencer got of the bed and kissed him on his cheek. '' Did this help? '' Spencer smiled. Toby shook his head. She kissed him on his lips. It was rough but still gentle. '' This? '' Spencer whipered.<br>'' A little '' Toby replied. Spencer kissed his neck up to his cheekbones. Toby picked her up. Spencer's legs were wrapped around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers and put her gently on the bed. Toby kissed neck. Spencer tried so hard to just focus on them, only them, but when Toby kissed her neck all she could think off was Ian. '' I am not ready '' Spencer whispered ashamed. Toby looked into her beautiful eyes.  
>'' I will wait for you '' He whispered back. Spencer closed her eyes. And tried not to think about that awful day. Toby lay down nect to her. He planted a kiss on her nose and put his arm around her. Together, they fell asleep. Their arms wrapped around each other.<p> 


	23. Author's note

**Hello guys, **

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm just very busy. I promise that I will write a long Christmas special :) **

**I also want to thank you guys for the reviews. It means so much that you like it. **

**xx Elif. **


	24. Pretty Little Christmas

_**Merry Christmas everyone. Sending all my love to your families and beloved ones. **_

" This is going to be so much fun! " Hanna said excited. Toby had invited Aria, Emily, Hanna, Caleb and Spencer to a Christmas party, his parents had arranged in New York. Unfortunalety Aria couldn't come.

" We are only going for 2 days Hanna, why are you bringing so many clothes? " Caleb asked. " Because I'm a girl! " Hanna replied. Not a good answer, but it explained a lot. " Aren't you nervous Spence? I mean you're going to meet your boyfriend's parents for the first time. " Emily said. " I wasn't that nervous until now. "  
>" Why are you that nervous? They are people just like you. " Caleb asked. " People who don't quite like me " Spencer corrected.<br>" I just want a happy Christmas "

Children were playing outside in the snow. Sometimes, just sometimes Spencer wished that she could go back to being little. Knowing nothing, regret nothing. Not having any problems, not lying. Not having secrets. Okay, the biggest secret a 7 year old could have is: I have a crush on a boy in my class. Now her stupid stomach was hurting, because she was scared to go to the party. Out of all people, Spencer Hastings was scared. She looked into the mirror and closed her eyes. She faced her fears. Ian, that day, everything. She had to accept what happened and let it go. It was easier said than done. Spencer inhaled from her nose and exhaled form her mouth. And now she could only wish for the best.

" I won't ask for much this Christmas, I don't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. " Hanna sang

" I won't make a list and send it. To the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click. " Emily followed.

" Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding me so tight, what more can I do. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you! " Emily and Hanna both sang on their way to New York. A good thing that Toby only wanted Spencer for Chrismtas and not a Christmas gift. They promised each other that they wouldn't buy anything for the other. Hanna pointed to Caleb as in all-I-want-for-Christmas-is-you. Caleb smiled and kissed her. All of the sudden their phones beeped. Spencer took her phone from her pocket.

_**We all want a merry Christmas. Enjoy your A free day –A**_

" What's wrong? " Toby asked, who was driving. " Nothing " Spencer replied. For the first time everything was going perfect. Spencer kissed Toby on his cheek.

" This is going to be a great Christmas " Emily laughed

Toby stopped at a gas station. " I need to go to the bathroom, " Hanna muttered. " Does anyone want something? " Toby asked.

" Coffee! " they all said at the same times. " I am coming with you " Spencer said and got out of the car. It was freezing outside. Toby put his arm around Spencer and pulled her closer to him. She placed her head between his neck and shoulder. She loved being so close to him.

" I love you so much " She whispered into his skin. " I love you too "

Toby smiled. " 5 medium coffee, please " Toby said to the shopkeeper.

" Make that 4 medium one large " Spencer corrected him. Toby laughed. " Of course. "

" How long is there left? " Emily asked. They had been in the car for an hour and half. She was bored, because Hanna and Caleb were like kissing all the time. " We should be there in 15 minutes "

" Good " Hanna said who was still lip locking with Caleb.

About 20 minutes later Toby stopped in front of a big hotel. " Holy crap, it's freakin' beautiful! " Hanna almost yelled. " Toby Cavanaugh " Toby said to the man behind the desk. The man handed Toby 2 keys.

" We only have 2 keys " Toby began but Emily interrupted him. " I'll share a room with them " Emily pointed at Hanna and Caleb and grabbed one key out of Toby's hand. Spencer and Toby walked down a long hall. " This is our room " He said and opened the room with the keycard. " Oh my god " She only managed to say those 3 words.

" Do you like it? " Toby asked.

" Like? I love it! It's amazing. " Toby smiled.

There was a big Christmas tree in the room, decorated with beautiful lights and a big star at the top. " I should get a shower " Spencer muttered. Toby walked towards her and put his arm around her waist.

" Do you want me to come with you? " Toby smiled. Spencer could feel that her face was turning red. " I-I " " It's Okay, Spence. Go take your shower. " He gently kissed her on her lips. Spencer walked to the bathroom and locked the door. " Why didn't I just say yes? " She murmured to herself.

When Spencer got out of the shower her stomach began to hurt again. She walked back the room in. Toby had already changed into a suit.

" Oh wow, you look very handsome " Toby hadn't hear her come in and when he turned around she saw the beautiful girl who was wrapped in just a towel. " thank you " he smiled. Spencer opened her suitcase and grabbed a red dress. " Don't look! " Spencer said.

" I've seen you naked before " Toby laughed. Spencer blushed.

" Just turn. " Toby turned around, but just when she dropped her towel Toby caught a glimpse of her beautiful back. Smooth. Pale. He quickly turned around when she did too. Spencer smiled. " I know you were looking " Toby cleared his throat. " I did not! " Spencer laughed.

" Okay, so tell me. How do I look? " Toby turned around and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful as always, but this time she was beautiful in another way, that he didn't knew existed. Her curly hair was lingering against her back. " You look beautiful " He finally managed to say. " Do you think your parents will like me? " Toby put his arms around her waist. " Why do you want them to like you so much? "

"Because they are your parents. " Toby gently kissed her neck.

" Free food! " Hanna pointed at the table. Caleb was wearing a suit and he wasn't very comfortable in it. " Great party " Caleb said to Toby.

" Want to get some food, Spencer? " Emily asked. Hanna was already filling her plate. " sure " Spencer replied. Emily grabbed a plate and strated filling her plate with food, she didn't like. " Is something wrong, Em? " Spencer asked. " Nothing " Emily sighed. " Yeah " Hanna muttered. " Okay " Spencer put her plate down. " What's wrong with you two? We are supposed to be having fun! "

" You're right and we are having fun. I'm sorry Emily. "  
>" I am sorry too, Han. "<p>

" That's better go have more fun " Spencer turned around and saw Toby talking to his parents. Two options. First: Go over there and talk to his parents. Second: Be a coward and wait until he's done talking to them. It wasn't a tough question. She obviously would have chosen the second option but this wasn't going to solve the hatred between the Cavanaugh's and Hastings. She slowly walked towards them. Her legs were shaking, she could barely stand on her feet. " Hi " She finally said when she reached them. Mrs. Canavaugh looked at her in disgust. And Mr. Cavaungh was rather surprised. " Mrs. Hastings " He said.

" Call me Spencer please. "

" What a surprise " Mrs. Cavanaugh broke the awkward silence.

" I could bring someone with me " Toby replied.

" I'm going to check on Jenna " Mrs. Cavanaugh said and left.

" Enjoy yourselves " Mr. Cavanaugh said.

" I think my dad likes you " Toby whispered into Spencer's hair. Hanna walked towards them with Emily and Caleb at her side. " Guys it's snowing! Can we go outside, please? " Hanna begged.  
>" Pretty Please? " Emily followed. Before they could even say anything Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand Emily grabbed Spencer's and Spencer grabbed Toby's. Hanna literally ran througt the corridors. The snowflakes fell down on her hand. " I've never seen this much snow! " Caleb was very excited. Spencer rubbed her arms. Toby put his jacket on her shoulders. " Thanks " Spencer smiled. She slid her arms into the sleeves. Caleb, Emily and Hanna were already having a snowball fight. She felts something cold on her neck. " You're going to pay for this! " Spencer yelled to Toby. Spencer was running after Toby with a big snowball in her hand. But she slid out and fell down. She was lucky that it didn't hurt because of the snow. Toby laughed. " How's it going down there? " He said sarcastic. Spencer grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. She pressed her cold lips on his. Toby was so distracted. Spencer pushed him into the snow and got on top of him. " Who's laughing now? " Spencer whispered and kissed him again. Her hair was covered in snow. Toby smiled. They both got up. " Merry Christmas everyone " Spencer said. " Merry Christmas " Hanna, Caleb and Emily said at the same time. Toby pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. " Merry Christmas " He whispered. She felt his breath on her skin, it made her shiver.<p>

Toby and Spencer were back in the hotel room. " I got you something " Toby said. " You promised, you wouldn't get anything! " Spencer replied. She felt ashamed of herself, because she hadn't bought anything for him. He took a box out of his pocket and gave it to Spencer. The box was dark blue and even that was beautiful. She slowly opened it. A beautiful necklace in the shape of a heart. The million little diamonds were shining. " Thank you so much! " Spencer said. She was trying so hard not to shed a few tears. She turned the heart and saw something written in beautiful letters. Vos et me, aeternum.

" You and me, always " Toby and Spencer said at the same time.

" It's beautiful, thank you " Spencer got off the bed. " I have to tell you something " Spencer had told this to a lot of people except Toby. She wrapped both of her arms around Toby's waist. " you changed me in a way I never thought was possible. You teached me how to care and love and that I don't have to be perfect or at least try to be perfect. And every single time I see you, I get those stupid butterflies in my stomach. Every time I kiss you, it's like I kiss you for the first time. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. " Toby smiled. The smile that lighted up her whole world. " Before you, Rosewood was a place I wanted to get out off. " He bagan " But now I have a reason to stay. Somewhere along the way, you thought I was worth saving. " Spencer pushed her lips against his. She let his jacket fell down his back. " Are you sure? " Toby whispered. Spencer nodded. " More than sure " She unbuttoned his shirt and placed her hand on his steel hard abs. Toby carried Spencer to the bed. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. He gently put her down on the huge bed.

_**Please review :) **_


	25. Afraid of the doctor

_**I am sorry for such a short chapter, hope you guys like it. I promise that I'll do my best to upload faster :) **_

_**Please review, I love reading your thoughts :) **_

" Someone missed school today " Toby said while he was walking into Spencer's room. This was unusual. Spencer Hastings would never miss a day of school, and especially not if she had a big test. He sat down besides her and put his hand on her forehead. " You don't have the fever " Spencer smiled. She loved his touch. " My stomach hurts very bad. I don't think you can have a fever by- "

" I know Spence, " Toby interrupted her. He knew how she could go on about why she didn't have fever. " Do you want to go to the doctor? " Spencer shook her head quickly. " Why not? " He asked.

" Well, I don't… I don't like going to the doctor " Toby laughed.

" Who would have known that the strong and brave Spencer Hastings is afraid of going the doctor. "

" I-I am not afraid! I just don't like it " Toby stroke her cheek.  
>" You have a free day, what would you like to do? " He asked.<p>

Spencer couldn't help but smile. " I want to cuddle with my boyfriend. " She giggled. Toby lay down next to her and put his strong arm around her. Spencer placed her head under his chin. " Thank you for being here for me " Spencer whispered into his skin. " Always "

" Hello " Aria said and touched Spencer's arm, when she was back at school. " How do you feel? "

" Feeling a little better, thanks. I do have to vomit all the time. I think I ate something bad. "  
>" Ah, that sucks. Aren't you going to the doctor? " Spencer sighed.<p>

" I don't want to. "

" Oh, come on, Spence. We all know that you're afraid- "

" I am not afraid! Why keep people saying that? " Aria looked at her with the I-am-your-best-friend-I-know-everything-about-you look.

" Fine, I hate the doctor " Aria laughed.

" But seriously, you're going today after school or do you want me to come with you? "  
>" Oh God, please no "<p>

" Mrs. Hastings? " The doctor called from her room. Spencer walked into it very nervous. " You can sit down. " She sat down on the black chair across her table. " Your test results are here " She opened her file and put her glasses on. She read and read and read, but didn't say anything. " And? " Spencer asked not being able to wait any more.

She put the file down on her desk and looked at her.

" Do I have to be worried? " Spencer asked once again.

The woman shook her head. " Depends. "

Spencer was losing all her patient. " Could you like tell me, right now? "

" You're pregnant "


	26. Pregnant

_**I actually wanted to upload a chapter yesterday, but I went ice skating with my bro and fell down on my arm. My pulse hurt so I couldn't write. It still does, but I loved the reviews I got, so I wanted to write a chapter. Enough about me, let's go on with the story.  
><strong>__**Hope you guys like it :)**_

_**Don't forget to review :) **_

Spencer was walking and walking, but didn't know where to. Pregnant. She couldn't tell how happy she actually was, but on the other end, she was just 16. 17 in April. The thoughts of carrying Toby Cavanaugh's baby made her smile, but how could she tell him? Maybe he would think that it was too early. Who was she kidding, it was too early. When Spencer looked up, she was at the house she never expected to be at. But it was the only person she could talk to. Spencer walked to the door and knocked once. Just a second later the door opened.  
>" Spencer? " Jason said surprised. " Can I come in? " Jason nodded his head and moved his body, so Spencer could come in. She sat down on the couch in the living room and put her hands in front of her face.<p>

" Is something wrong? " Jason asked. Spencer removed her hands from her face. " You said that if I needed someone to talk to I could come to you, right? "

" Yes, you can talk to me, Spence " Her eyes analysed the room.

She took a deep breath. " I'm pregnant " And again she placed her hands in front of her face. Jason was quiet for a while.

" To make some things clear. Is it Toby's? " Spencer looked at him.

" Of course! " Jason sighed. " Well, what do you think? Are you happy? "

" I am, I mean he's amazing and caring. I've never met anyone like him and I love him so much, but my age – "

" Forget about your age, forget about his. Forget about all the buts, if you're happy then you have to go for it. You, Spencer Hastings are a grownup, you look out for yourself, and don't need your parents to do it for you. " Jason interrupted her.

" My parents another problem. " Spencer sighed.

" Don't even care about what they think. I know your parents, they would never approve, they never did. I will support you, Spencer. You deserve to be happy than anyone else. " Spencer smiled.

" You're right "

" I'm going to be an uncle " Jason laughed. His eyes were filling with tears. " You're going to be an amazing uncle " Spencer replied.

" Thank you, for listening to me. " Spencer walked closer to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. " Always. "

" Oh my goodness " Spencer said and pushed Jason away.

" What? "

" Your parfume is disgusting " Jason couldn't help but laugh.

" I think Mommy is having pregnancy symptoms. "

_Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. _She liked that.

Spencer was sitting on her bed, she texted the 3 other girls the usual thing. 3 letters were enough. SOS. Also she knew that they wouldn't come as quickly if she said: You guys have to come to my house. Now. She was nervously playing with her fingers, waiting for her friends to arrive. She needed their advice at how to tell Toby she was pregnant. She placed both hands on her tummy and smiled. " What's wrong? "

Emily asked breathlessly, she and Hanna were the first one to arrive.

" We have to wait until Aria comes. " They both sat down next to her.

Spencer was quiet, which wasn't usual. " Spence, you're scaring me, " Hanna said. " There's nothing to be scared about " They sat there in silence sharing awkward looks and waiting for Aria to come. Finally Aria arrived too. " FINALLY! " Hanna said. She couldn't handle the silence.

" Tell us " Emily responded. " What's going on? " Aria asked. Spencer got off the bed and pointed to the bed so Aria would sit.

Aria looked at Hanna. " What's going on? " Hanna shook her head.

Spencer walked from the door to her desk, back to the door and again to the desk. " Stop walking and tell us! " Hanna said impatient.

Spencer rubbed her hands together. " I am pregnant " She looked to her friends, who were looking at her with an open mouth. " It is Toby's child, right? " Hanna asked after 3 minutes and 12 seconds. Yes, Mrs. Hastings was counting. " Of course it is Hanna, why does everyone keep asking that? "

" Everyone? " Emily asked.

" Jason " Spencer replied.

" What you told Jason? " Hanna almost yelled.

" Why wouldn't she? After all he is her half brother " Aria replied.

" Thank you " Spencer said to Aria. She sat down on her red chair.

" What are you going to do? " Emily asked.

" Tell Toby, first " Spencer responded. " But I have no idea how "

Spencer was now right across the Cavanaugh's house. The girls had encouraged her to go to him right now. They were staring out of Spencer's window. Her legs were shaking, she could barely stand on them. She slowly walked the porch up. Spencer took a deep breath and strechted her arm so she could knock on the door. Before Toby opened the door she took a few more breaths. " Spencer " Toby smiled. " Come in " Spencer and Toby walked to his bed room, because Jenna was sitting in the living room. She sat down on his bed and but her hands between her legs. " I need to tell you something " Spencer began.

" I did what you said and went to the doctor after school "

" Is something wrong, Spence? " Toby asked worried.  
>" Just listen, please " Spencer said nervous. Toby nodded his head.<p>

" The doctor did some test and… Toby I-I am pregnant " She quickly looked down to hands. Toby up and sat down next to Spencer on the bed. He stroke her cheek with his thumb. " Do you want it? "

Spencer looked up at him. " Of course, I mean I love you. "

He put his arm around her and Spencer placed her head on his shoulder. " I love you too, so much. And that's all that matters. I am here for you. And I always will be. "


	27. Needles

_**I want to thank everyone for reading my story, and I'm so glad you guys like it. A special thank you to PeaceLoveMaheen, what did I do to deserve your love? I love you too :)**_

_**Don't forget to review :)**_

The sunlight was coming from the window straight into Spencer's eyes. She felt so comfortable and loved waking up this way next to him. Before they went to bed they talked, long. About everything, their future, the baby. Once again Toby had asked how their baby would look like. Spencer said again that she imagined a newborn with a six pack. Again Toby had laughed and kissed her without getting interrupted by Jason, who was taking the blindfolds down. After the kiss Toby asked her once again how their baby would look like, this time she decided to be honest. Spencer always imagined a little girl with brown curls and with his beautiful ocean blue eyes. She wanted their baby to be just like Toby, pure, honest, caring, and loving. He was everything Spencer thought she didn't deserve. After that they talked about Jason, how nice he actually was. He listened to Spencer without even getting mad that she was pregnant. He had been so supportive and from that moment Spencer knew that he would be there for her and the little one on the way. And she truly meant what she said to him, he was going to be an amazing uncle. The thoughts of her and Toby with a baby were still very weird, but she was just so happy. Even A couldn't ruin it. _A. A. And there was A. _He/She/they could never find out about this – or already had – what if they wanted to harm her baby. Spencer tried to think of something else. So after the Jason talk they talked about how to tell their parents. Spencer knew that her father would yell and yell, her mother would be speechless, but seriously, who cared? Spencer was happy and just like Toby said, that was all that mattered. She slowly turned around so Toby wouldn't wake up. His hand was on Spencer's tummy. She smiled when she saw that. To be honest, Specner had never imagined herself as a mom, especially not when the dad would be Toby. She was the I am never going to marry and have kids type of girl. But now, all she wanted was to start a family with the man she truly and unconditionally loved. Spencer stroke Toby's cheek. " Good morning " He said with the weird voice you get when you had just woken up and he smiled. " Good morning " She replied. Spencer lay down closer to him and buried her face between his shoulder and neck.

" How do you feel? " Toby asked worried. Normally when you're pregnant you are all nauseous, but Spencer hadn't had anything like that, yet. " Weird, I think " She began " Instead of vomiting the whole time, my stomach just hurts. And I don't know why because my womb is not even near my stomach, okay, maybe a bit but still. " Toby smiled and kissed her forehead. " We should make some appointments with the doctor. " Spencer nodded her head. " I hate the doctor " Toby couldn't help but laugh. " I know you do "

" Mrs. Hasting and Mr. Cavanaugh," the doctor called through a microphone. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and squeezed it.

" It's going to be OK, Spence " He tried to comfort her.

" Have a seat," the woman pointed to the two chairs across her desk. They both sat down. " First let's dicuss what you can do with the baby "

Mrs. Grimes, the doctor put some articles on her desk. _Adoption. Abortion._ Toby read. " Uhm… we decided to keep the baby." Spencer said. " Are you sure? I mean you are just 17 and he is 20 "

" 16, 17 in April "

" 17, 18 in July "

" Right, sure. " Mrs. Grimes said and put her glasses on.

" Yes, we are 100% certain " Spencer smiled. 100% certain. Toby wanted this as much as Spencer did. " Good then " She put the articles away. " The first echo can be done when the baby is 6 weeks old. If we do it any earlier then it could be harmful to the baby. "

Spencer cleared her throat. " How old is the baby now? " Spencer asked. Mrs. Grimes looked through the test result from yesterday.

" According to his, 2 weeks. " It had been 3 weeks since they'd returned from their Christmas trip, it had happened then.

" Can't we do a test for if everything's goes alright in the womb? " Toby asked, he was worried. Really worried, because of what Spencer said in the morning. " We can take a little piece of the placenta or amniocentesis "

" Oh god, " Spencer said disgusted. " I don't want you to take a little piece of my placenta by going up through my… " She couldn't finish her sentence. " Vagina " Mrs. Grimes completed it.

" Oh god, this is so embarrasing. " Spencer said and put her hands in front of her. Toby rubbed her back. " And I also don't want needles in me! I hate needles. If I see a needle I'll faint "

" Your choice, you have to choose one. "

Spencer took a deep breath. " Placenta. No needles. " Mrs. Grimes nodded her head " No needles "

" So I have an open spot tomorrow and in 7 weeks. "

" Are you kidding me? Tomorrow? "

" Calm down, Spence. Everything is going to be all right " Toby said.

" Pregnancy symptoms " The doctor muttered.


	28. Telling the parents

**_Don't forget to review :) _**  
><strong><em><span>Hope you guys like this one <span>_**

" It's going to be just fine, Spence " Toby tried to comfort her. They were in the Hasting's living room, waiting for her parents to arrive. Spencer had called them and said that they had to come home, because of an emergency. Her mother had said that she'd come whenever she could and her father had first asked questions about it, he wanted to make sure that it was urgent enough. After that she knew, she was goingg to try so hard not to be her parents. That she would love and care about her child unlike her parents. And no matter who her child wanted to date she'd support it, Spencer knew exactly how it was when your parents don't approve your relationship with the person you love the most. Unless the person is a psychopath or a so-called bad boy, who are actually never ' bad '. They are just guys in a leather jacket.

" How are you so comfortable? " Spencer asked to Toby who was sitting on the couch. Spencer had been walking circles for the past 15 minutes.

" I'm with you " He smiled. Spencer sat down next to him and held his hand. She took a few deep breaths. " They will never approve " She said sad. " Maybe not right away, but they eventually will. They don't show how much they love you. I am sure that they want you to be happy. " He planted a soft gentle kiss on her neck. Spencer stroke his cheekbone and turned his face, so she could kiss him passionate on his lips. " I love you so much " She whispered. His face was less than an inch away. She looked into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Almost as if she could see his pure kissed her hungrily. He got on top off her. He kissed her neck and jaws. Toby started unbuttoning his shirt. He left a love mark on her neck. " Oh my god, SPENCER! " Veronica yelled when she saw them making out on the couch. She turned her back to them. Not wanting to see that. " That's your nana's couch! "

Spencer got abruptly up and buttoned her shirt as quickly as she could. "What was the emergency about? " Veronica asked, pretending that she hadn't seen anything. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand.

" You can turn around now, mom " Spencer said embarrased.

" Tell me quickly, I have to go back to work. " Peter muttered. He wasn't looking up from his blackberry until he saw Veronica. " Spencer what is that on your neck? Is that a love- "

" No… Uh… It's nothing dad. " Spencer covered her neck with her brown curls. " So, ever going to tell us? " Veronica murmured.

" Mom, dad. " Spencer took a long pause. " I am pregnant and before you say anything, we decied to keep the baby and I am happy, I really am. "

" And I am here for her " Toby completed the sentence.

Veronica and Peter just looked at them, not saying a word.

" Mom, dad? "

" When are you getting married? " Veronica asked.

Spencer's jaw dropped. Marriage. She had never thought of that.

" Not " Spencer replied.

" You're not getting married? " Peter said after.

" No! " Spencer said once again.

" Marriage will solve this problem, " Veronica whispered. She didn't want them to hear but Spencer did. She couldn't believe it. Her own parents thought that her being pregnant was a problem.

" Problem? " Toby almost yelled. " Instead of being happy for us or at leats your daughter you call this a problem. "

Peter walked closer to him. " Who the hell do you think you are? " He yelled and practically spit in his face.

" Calm down, Toby. It's okay. " Spencer said and put her hands on his chest. " No it's not! " He moved Spencer aside, so she wouldn't get hurt.

" You prick. " Peter said.

" Dad, stop it please. Stop. " Spencer begged.

" You and my daughter are having a baby. YOU? " He yelled. And then he punched Toby in his stomach with his fist. " Stop! Please! " Spencer cried. Tears were rolling down her cheek. All she could see were figures and noises, she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

" Toby " Spencer tried to yell, but just a whisper came out of her mouth. Her hands moved to her flat stomach. She felt so nauseous like she could throw up any second. Spencer raised one hand, her fingers were cover in blood, dark red. Almost black. " Toby! " She tried to yell again. She looked down to her belly and saw blood falling down on the coffee brown carpet. Spencer tried to breathe, but it was getting almost impossible for her to do. " TOBY! " She yelled at the top of her lungs. And finally she succeeded to get his attention. " Spencer? " Toby was horrified. The image he saw of his true love, made him feel like someone ripped out his heart with his or her bare hand. He just caught her in time before her head hit the ground.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The sound of the heart monitor was so loud. She knew the cold thing she was feeling at her hand was Toby's. He stroke her forehead. Spencer slowly opened her eyes. " Hi," Toby smiled.

" H-How's the baby? " Spencer panicked.

" Our baby is perfectly healthy "

" Thank god " Spencer placed her hand on Toby's, which was on her belly.

" You have to avoid stress if you don't want internal bleedings. And they did the placenta test "

" Oh, with needles? "

" Big needles " Toby began. " They were so big and-"

" I can't hear you! " Spencer said and covered her ears. Toby laughed.

" I am so glad that you're okay " He stroke her cheek with his thumb.

" When am I allowed to go? "

" They first wanted to make sure that the bleeding has stopped. Probably tomorrow. "

" Don't leave tonight, please " Spencer squeezed his hand. " Never " he planted a kiss on her forehead. Spencer closed her eyes, waiting for herself to fall asleep, so she could begin a new day without problems or worries. But one thing she did admit to herself, nothing was ever going to be the same again. She would never feel alone again even if Toby would be right there by her side. Because she would have a child, her baby, _their_ baby. Another pure soul, just like Toby. And the weird thing was, she wasn't scared at all.

" Be careful " Toby said worried.

" I am fine " Spencer replied. The last few days, since Toby had found about Spencer's pregnancy, he had been treating her like glass. Like one wrong movement would make her fall into a million pieces.

" Would you do me a favor? " Spencer asked when she reached the bed. " Anything " He responded. He was right, he'd to anything to make his girl happy. " Take your shirt off. " spencer tried to say with a sexy voice, she was succeeding.

" What? " Toby laughed.

" Take. Your. Shirt. Off. " This time it sounded even more sexier.

" Why?" he asked.

" Just do it, please. I can- I just –" she begged.

" Okay, Okay, " He pulled his shirt off. Spencer looked at his abs as if she was seeing it for the first time.

" Have I ever said that it looks like you're photoshopped? "

" No you didn't " Toby laughed.

" Well, you look like you're photoshopped. "

" Your turn, take off your top. "

" Fine " Spencer said smiling. This was unusual, normally she would have protested but now… Toby was amazed at how perfect she looked.

" Are you just going to stand there or did you ever plan to come over here and kiss me? " Toby didn't doubt a second. A short second later Spencer felt warm soft lips on hers. " I think that the pregnancy is getting to you " Lasts 9 months, enjoy it " Again she felt his lips on hers. Why did he have to be so perfect and irresistible? " To be correct the average of pregnancies lasts between the 7,5 and 8 months and- "

" Spencer " Toby interrutped her. This side of Spencer Hastings never changed. " Right, I'm sorry " She pushed her lips back on his. Toby kissed her neck. Spencer digged her nails into his shoulder. She wished that this moment could last forever.


	29. Alone

_**Hello guys, hope you like this chapter. So we came up with a new word on twitter, the spobettes and I. We were talking about Spoby's perfectness and needed a word that meant more than perfect. Guess what found a word. KEEGAN. I am using that word in my chapter :)**_

_**Please don't forget to review ;)**_

The best way waking up is the sound of raindrops falling down on your window. Or even better, sleeping to the sound. But this was just a typical Rosewood day. Spencer's arms were empty. Toby had been working for the past 3 days full time. He probably didn't get any sleep either. She just wanted to be with him, close to him. You know that feeling that when someone you love is far away from where you are, in this case far away is just a mile or less, but she felt so alone. Her dad hadn't had talked to her, the only thing he said in her presence was:

" MY daugter and A carpenter. " The thing was Spencer had no idea what was so bad about being a carpenter. Especially if the carpenter made his daughter happy no one else ever could. Veronica only managed to say sentences with one word like, breakfast! Dinner! The longest sentence was: " Most inresponsible girl on the earth "

Was being inresponsible also mean being so happy that no one can ruin it, like her mother or dad. Then so be it. She didn't need them. Spencer's parents were the last thing she needed. Never could she depend on their support and she was getting quite sick of her treating Toby like crap. And still Spencer hadn't figured out how a person could keep make her feeling this way. She thought she had passed the stupid butterflies in the stomach base but it was getting worse, she couldn't admit that it got annoying but it made her feel like a normal girl. Like nothing bad ever happened, no secrets, worries or problems. No Alison, No A. Now we speak of A the bitch hadn't bothered the girls since Spencer learned that she was pregnant. That feeling made her even more scared, A didn't get any pay back and Spencer knew that the bitch could strike any minute now. Especially because it had been over a week, since the last A message. The very last message was for Aria. It was soemthing about Aria and Ezra not being a secret anymore. Things had been tough, but they were slowly going back to normal. Miss Aria still hadn't decide what she thought about Jason DiLaurentis. Spencer sure knew what she thought about him. The first person in her family she could depend on. He had supported her when her parents didn't. And if she learned anything from all this A crap, don't ever judge people.

First Toby, the murderer every one saw. The cold-blooded creature, who blinded his stepsister and killed Alison DiLaurentis. If it wasn't for Emily maybe Spencer had never gotten the nerve to talk to the flawless boy. And maybe just maybe she wouldn't be here, with the most amazing miracle on the world. His baby, their baby, growing in Spencer's womb. As we speak about cold-blooded creatures, Melissa. She was coming back to town in just 2 days, and telling her about Spencer's pregnancy was going to be just so fun. Melissa's pregnany was going great, she was probably going to brag at how healthy her child was, and she knew the gender. Spencer didn't know why but her parents wanted Spencer to hear it from Melissa. She had no idea why, I mean they could have already said that the baby is a boy or girl. Spencer grabbed her necklace and held it thight. The beautiful heartshaped necklace with a million little diamonds, Toby had given her on Christmas. Even though she still felt bad about not getting him anything, this, the necklace was perfect. More than perfect, Keegan. And that night was simply amazing. Spencer guessed that that night was when the most amazing miracle on earth happened. Spencer smiled and put her hand on her tummy. She got out of her bed and looked out of the window. Her eyes caught a wet Toby. He was standing there in the pouring rain, looking at her window. As if he knew she would eventually come. She automatically ran down stairs and tried her best not to fall down. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it around. The door opened and Spencer ran outside into Toby's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips on his. Her tongue sure knew it's way around in his mouth. " I've missed you so much " Toby whispered. " We've missed you too " Spencer said out of breath. " Promise me you won't leave again for so long. " Toby slowly put her down. Spencer could see that there was something wrong.

" You're leaving again, aren't you? " Spencer asked and rubbed her wet arms. She was freezing. " Spence, go inside. I don't want you to catch a cold. " No, tell me. "

" I got a great job offer in New York "

" How long? " Spencer asked trying not to show how sad she was.

" 2 weeks. We need this Spence. "

" Need? " Spencer asked, she had no idea what he was talking about.

" I want to take care of you, "

" Is this about what my mom said? About getting married? " Toby shook his head. " Can we talk about this later? Go back inside, you're going to catch a cold, please. "

" I'm not going inside until you tell me. "

" It's not about what your mom said, maybe a little. But she's right. "

" Toby, you're not forced to do anything. You don't nee to take care of me. "

" That's the thing, I want to. I want to wake up with you in my arms everyday and I want to be here for our baby. "

" When- when are you leaving? " Spencer tried hard not to cry.

" In an hour "

" But I don't want you to leave. " And yet she failed at keeping the tears away. " I'll be back so quickly that you won't notice my absence. Now, go inside "

" You have to come with me. " She said and grabbed his hand.

" I think I need to change first. "

" And I think I have many of your shirts. You're like leaving them behind when you sleep over. "

" Never thought I would be saying goodbye to you " The 2 hours they had left went fast. " You're not saying goodbye, I'll be back. " Toby pushed his body close to hers. " Take care of yourself, okay. Don't let your parents get to you. " He gently rubbed her tummy. He knelt down so his head would be close to her belly. " And you don't hurt your mommy to much. I love you " And gently kissed her tummy. After he pressed his lips on Spencer's. " I love you, don't ever forget that. " Spencer said. " As I love you, " He replied. And placed a kiss on her forehead. " Be careful and call me when you're in New York, okay. "

" Promise " He responded and got into his truck. Spencer watched him turn the corner and just then she felt alone.


	30. The family I never had

**_it's almost Monday and you know what that means, a new PLL episode. Don't be to psyched 'cause that episode is going to change everything for Spoby, - in a bad way - We just have to watch and get through this awful roller coaster. Hope you like this guys :)_**

**_Don't forget to review, my lovelies. _**

Spencer still had to go to school, well her mother forced her to. She said when she would start to show they would come up with a lie like

" Spencer does all her homework, I think she needs to rest of the year off." She knew that it didn't make sense but she was just so tired to keep standing up to her parents. And for the very first time in her life she agreed with what her parents suggested. This was day one without the love of her life, and she had no idea how she was going to survive 14 long days. She just wanted to get in bed listen to sad songs and eat ice cream all day long. Spencer couldn't really describe how she felt, let's be honest Spencer was good at everything except talking about how she truly felt. But she was getting there. Her heart, her body felt so heavy like someone dropped a brick on it. And it hurt like hell, like someone wanted to rip it out. Slowly and painfully. She kept saying it to herself that Toby did this for her, for her unborn child, for them. But she had to admit she hated him for leaving her alone. And she knew that she sounded a little paranoid and over dramatic, but she could feel that their baby was missing him too. " Spence, are you listening? " Emily asked. " Spence? " Hanna asked after. " Hmm, what? " She said waking up from her daydream. " You're thinking about Toby aren't you? " Aria said worried. Spencer nodded her head. " He's going to be just fine! " Emily responded. " I know " Spencer sighed " but he's just so far away, and I'm scared that something will happen to him. "

" What can actually happen? I mean he's a carpenter. " Hanna asked.

" Jeez, Hanna, I don't know. Fall of a roof? " Spencer tried to stay calm.

" Okay, okay. Sorry " Hanna began " Baby shopping, so you can forget all the drama? "

" We don't even know the gender, yet. Han. " Spencer protested. She wasn't the one of those girls who loved to shop.

" Now we talk about drama, has anyone heard something from A? " Emily asked. " No, I think, maybe it has stopped bugging us. " Hanna exclaimed. " It? " Aria asked. " A person who doesn't have a heart and a soul isn't called a she or he. "

Now Spencer didn't have anyone she could talk to, okay she did. Her friends of course but she didn't know how to explain talking to Toby made her feel different. It made her feel relieved. He was the best at giving advice and comfort Spencer whenever. He was gone now. Day 1 and she had already missed him so much. When she walked home she saw the DiLaurentis' door open, so she decided to take look.

" Jason? " Spencer asked while she walked to house in.

" Jason? " She asked once again. Spencer felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around abruptly. " Sorry didn't mean to scare you " Jason smiled. " Oh, it's okay. " Spencer replied.

" Where's Toby? " He asked. " Gone. "

" Gone? Did he leave you, because you're pregnant? If so I'll hunt him down and kill him. "

" No! It's not because of that " She laughed. The first time today. Jason had managed to mak her laugh.

" He got a job offer in New York, a good one. "

" Ah, I get it. He wants to take care of you. "

" Yeah, " Spencer sighed.

" You miss him? " He asked while he put down a vase with flowers on the table.

" So much. He went just yesterday and isn't coming back for another 13 days "

" It'll be okay. Here. " Jason gave her something white and it looked very weird.

" What is it? " Spencer asked.

" Eat it. " he said. Spencer took the white thing out of his hand. She hesitated. She put the white blubbery thing in her mouth.

" It's like sushi, but better. Made it myself. " Spencer covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the toilet. And before she knew she was throwing everything up she had eaten today, which was that fish and coffee of course. Jason ran after her. " Pregnant. Remember? "

" Raw fish is good for the baby, Spence. "

" What? Where did you read that? " She said while cleaning her mouth with the mouth water. " I can't remember. "

" Okay, fact. Pregnant women can never eat raw fish or drink alcohol. "

" Seriously no alcohol? "

" Jason! "

" I was just kidding! " he laughed.

" How old is the baby now? "

" Almost a month. "

" Are you scared? "

" I was at first, I mean who wouldn't be? But Toby was supportive, and it reminded me of how pure and how caring our baby would be like. Imagine a boy or a girl with his beautiful crystal bright eyes. With his hair and the dimple in his chin. And the thing is that, that baby is a piece of you. "

" Wow you sound like a real mom. "

" Shut up! " Spencer laughed and punched his shoulder with her chicken power.

" Hey, Jason? "

" Yeah? "

" Thank you for being the family I never had. "

" It's the least I can do. Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself. "

Day 2. The days were passing slower and Spencer didn't think that that was possible. She opened her eyes and stared to the ceiling, her hands on her stomach. This reminded her that Melissa was coming back to Rosewood, today. The thought made her want to kill herself. She couldn't bare Melissa. All she did was whining. She was so focused on the roof that she didn't hear the incoming skype call. She quickly got off her bed because she knew who was calling. She sat down on the chair and pressed the green answer button. Her heart skipped a beat.

" Hi " Toby smiled.

" Hey " A huge smile spread across her face.

" I miss you " She whispered scared that if she said it a little louder that she couldn't keep the tears away. But she said it a little too loud because a tear fell down her cheek.

" Don't cry baby. "

" Baby? " Spencer laughed. " It's been just 2 days and you've already started calling me baby. "

" I'm going to be home soon. "

" 12 days. " Spencer muttered.

" Is that your wife? " A woman jumped into the screen. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

" No, this is my girlfriend. Spence, this is Clara. Clara this is my Spencer. " She liked the sound of being _his _Spencer.

" Well, hello Spencer. Toby has told a lot about you. " She said excited.

Toby looked up to her and she looked down to him.

" Anything you want to tell me? " Spencer asked. Toby raised his hand. Spencer saw that his was covered with a lot of band-aids.

" Wha- What happened? " She asked worried.

" I fell. " He said ashamed.

" It was actually really funny! " Clara interupted.

They both started laughing and talked, Spencer couldn't hear about what because she was mad. Okay, jealous.

" It wasn't funny, Clara. " Toby protested.

" It was. You slid out because of a banana peel! " Spencer pretended to laugh. " I should give you two some alone time " Clara said after laughing and yelling for about 5 minutes.

" Finally, " Spencer muttered to herself when she was gone.

" Is something wrong? " Toby asked.

" Nope, "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes! I mean come on you see your girlfriend who's pregnant and when you talk to her you talk to that Clara chick instead. Every thing is just fine. "

" Spencer! You mean the world to me, how could you say that? "

" I- I am sorry. I'm beginning to get all sick and yesterday I threw up for the first time. Jason gave me raw fish. "

" Raw fish? Are you serious? " He laughed. Spencer nodded her head.

" Do you want me to come home? "

" No! Stay. "

" Spence, I have to go, Clara needs me. "

" Fine " Spencer muttered. She was about to press the red end button.

" Spence? "

" Yeah? "

" I love you, both. " Spencer smiled.

" I love you. Be safe, okay? " Toby nodded his head and pressed the end button. Spencer got of the chair and stood in front of the mirror.

She put her hands on her stomach.

" Daddy loves you. I love you so much. "


	31. Perfect opportunities

Day 8. Days were passing a little bit faster now. Hanna had forced Spencer to go baby shopping, she didn't know the gender but still. She had bought a cute little pink dress and if it was a boy pants and a super cute jacket. She was very thanful though, her friends tried to do their best to make her feel just like when Toby was here. Although they knew that that was impossible. Melissa was back, and she was quite surprised when she heard that Spencer was pregnant. She thought that she'd react just like her parents but all she said was. " Oh, that's great. "

She dropped a big bombshell the minute she was back.

" Hey Spence, I always thought that the baby was Ian's, but I was wrong. It's Wren's, " That was exactly what she said. Melissa wanted to call Wren and tell him about it, but she didn't want the cheater back into her life, into her and Spencer's life. Since she was little she had to compete with Melissa. If she'd get an A on her test Spencer had to get an A+. If Melissa made a snowman Spencer had to built a fort. But know she didn't want to fight any more. Why would she? Spencer had now something else to live for. Toby, her baby. Spencer covered her mouth with her hand and rushed to the toilet. This was the second time she had moring sickness and she didn't like it. She hadn't talked to Toby in a week and after their last skype session she was jealous. The way that Clara looked at her was as if she was already falling in love with her man. Spencer brushed her teeth and opened her laptop. She pressed on the blue icon with a S in the middle. She clicked Toby Cavanaugh and she saw DIALING written in white letters.

There appeared a handsome boy and Spencer smiled automatically.

" Hi " Spencer said and took her hair out of the bun.

" Hello, gorgeous. "

" How are you? " Spencer asked.

" I could be better if you were here. " Spencer felt her cheeks turn red.

" I wish you were here. Hey, I have to tell you something. "

" Bad news? "

" I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first? "

" Good, no bad. "

" Okay, Melissa's back and she discovred something. The baby isn't Ian's. It's Wren's. "

" What? Are you serious, Spence? "

" I know, I was shocked too. But I have good news too. "

" Tell me " he smiled.

" Well, I have an appointment in 3 days at the doctor. They are going to do an echosound "

" 3 days? " Toby asked.

" I know, you're not here. But there weren't any other spots. You know Mrs. Grimes it's this week or in about 2 months. "

He was silent for a minute.

" Toby? "

" Yes? "

" I can move it, if you want me to. I want to go with you. "

" You shouldn't Spence. 2 months is a long time. If you have the chance to do it now, you should. "

" But it's the first time, you should be here too. Can't you come a little earlier? "

" I don't think so, Spencer. "

" Hey Toby? We're coming late for breakfast! " Spencer heard someone yelling.

" Who is that? " Spencer asked.

" Cl- Clara " He said and cleared his throat.

" You have got to be kidding me! "

" Spencer " He laughed. " It's always going to be you. Always and forever, don't ever forget that, okay? "

" I love you. " Spencer whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

" and I miss you. "

" I miss you and love you. " He responded.

Spencer pressed the end button. She heard her phone vibrated on her bed.

_**You may think I'm gone,**_

_**just looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. –A**_


	32. Killing the psychopath

Spencer looked around, but there was no one. She quickly texted the other girls with the 3 letters word that means just enough. SOS.

She sat down on her bed and took deep breaths. This time she really thought that A was gone. It only took a couple of minutes until Aria arrived. " Whatsup, Spence? " She asked out of breath.

Spencer didn't answer her question. This time Spencer really thought that they could get the happy ending they deserved.

" Wait, why are you so dressed up? " Spencer asked when she saw that Aria was wearing a cute dress.

" I- I kind of have a date with… "

" with Ezra? " Spencer completed her sentence because it was taking too long.

" Jason " She whispered and looked down to her hands.

" What happened to Ezra? "

" We broke up. "

" Ah, I'm sorry. But why? You guys were crazy about each other. "

" My parents would never approve, and… "

" you couldn't stop thinking about Jason. " Spencer finished her sentence.

" Spence, you have got to stop finishing my sentences! "

" What was the SOS about? " Emily asked worried when she and Hanna stormed her room in. Spencer opened the message she had received from A. " A isn't gone " Hanna confirmed.

" What are we supossed to do? " Spencer almost cried.

" Spencer you can't let A ruin your life! " Emily tried to comfort her.

" Ian is still somewhere out there. "

" We should kill him, " Hanna muttered under her breath.

" What? " Aria and Spencer said at the same time.

" I mean every body thinks that Ian is dead. So, if we kill him and bury him at he same spot where he is supossed to be buried nobody will know. " Hanna suggested.

" Are you serious? " Aria asked.

" YES! Guys we have A on our plate as if that isn't enough there is Ian. The pschyco who tried to rape Spencer! "

" I agree with Hanna on this one " Emily interupted Hanna.

" Nobody knows that he's alive. Nobody will know that we killed him. I am sick of being scared all the time. "

" Emily, A will know. That's enough. " Spencer said.

" It was just a suggestion " Hanna murmered.

" We aren't going to kill any one, okay? " Aria said.

" Fine " Hanna muttered. " What do you want to do then? "

" Guys, all we do is sit and watch until A catches us. We have to catch A, before it strikes. "

" How do you want to do that? " Emily asked.

" We have to start somewhere. Does anyone have something that belonged to Alison? " Emily and Hanna shook their heads.

" I think I have something. Jason gave it to me. It was a box with Alison's things. "

" Can you get it, please? " Spencer asked desperately.

" Sure, Spence. I'll be back in half an hour. " Aria grabbed her scarf and bag.

" I still think that killing Ian is a good plan. " Hanna whispered just loud enough for Spencer to hear.

Spencer shot her a glance. " Fine. I am shutting up "

" I'm back " Aria sad she was carrying a brown box. She placed it on Spencer's bed. " What's in it? " Emily asked. Spencer was just about to open the box. " Wait, there could be a bomb in it. " Hanna warned.

Spencer rolled her eyes and opened the box.

" Oh, it's just a doll and some pictures. " Hanna said relieved.

Emily grabbed the pictures and Spencer took the doll.

" These are pictures of us. Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and me. There is nothing wrong with these. I think Alison kept these as a memory. " Emily said. " Guys. " Spencer breathed. She took the head of the doll.

" There's a piece of paper inside it. " She slowly took the paper out and unfolded it.

_**IT'S MY TURN TO TORTURE YOU**_

" Like I said, we have to start somewhere. "


	33. Losing you

**Sorry guys for not updating a while. And sorry that it is a very short chapter, I just needed ot update. Monday's episode was kind of tough on me. I admit that I've never cried that much in my enitre life. It broke my heart :(**

" All we know now is that Alison got messages, just like us. " Aria began.

" So maybe A and her death don't have a connection. "

" What if A killed ali, because she discovered it's identity? " Emily told. Spencer sighed and sat down on her bed. " Han, can you give me that water? " She pointed to her desk. Hanna handed her the bottle.

" How are we supposed to catch A? "

" I-I don't know. " Aria muttered.

" Spence? " Emily asked. Since Toby had been in New York her thoughts weren't at A at all.

" We have to play this game A's way. "

" How are we going to do that? " Hanna asked.

" Find clues like we did 3 days ago. And if we have enough we'll use it against A. We all know what it is afraid of. Being discovered. "

" Where are we going to start? " Emily asked.

" Ian " Spencer muttered.

" You want us to find gim? "

" That's not possible! " Hanna almost yelled.

" Ian is not gone. He is in Rosewood. I am sure, he wouldn't leave knowing that his wife is going to give birth soon. I need to go though " Spencer said and got of her bed.

" you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Aria asked.

" I am sure " Spencer grabbed the bottle of water and her bag.

Spencer threw the empty bottle in the trash. Her eyes were focused on the road. She was so nervous. Just when she wanted to enter the doctor's office she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She knew that touch. She loved that touch. It was his touch. " Toby? " Spencer smilled and before he could say anything she pressed her lips on his.

" I thought you weren't coming! "

" How could I let you go alone? "

His crystal blue eyes bore into her soul. He was back.

" Please lie down. " Doctor Grimes grabbed a tube. She opened it and put the jelly stuff on her hand and slowly smeared it on her belly. They all turned their faces to the screen.

" Huh " The doctor muttered. She looked more carfully.

" What? " Spencer panicked.

" I- I can't seem to find a… heartbeat. I am sorry. " The doctor said and left the room. Tears started streaming down Spencer's face. It felt like she had lost herself, lost a part of him, a part of them. Toby placed his chin on her head and kissed her hair. He tried to hide his sorrow, because he needed to stay strong, for her. " I am so sorry " Spencer cried.

" Sssh, " He tried to keep the tears away, but he couldn't. "

Spencer grabbed her phone out of her pocket, because it vibrated.

**_We can't play this game with a baby in the picture.-A_**

**_I know you guys are probably mad at me for writing this, but it's going to get all fluffy again in the next chapter. It'll be a month from this, beause I don't really know how to describe their are just 3-4 chapters left. I want to write something from what is happening now. Toby being gone and all. Look for a new chapter today ;)_**


	34. 214

_**Don't forget to leave your comments, lovelies :) Oh, and if you have a twitter give me your name so I can follow you, mine is iLeaf_ :) **_

Everything was so bright, that it was almost impossible to keep her eyes open. Spencer looked around but there was no one except her. Maybe this was the place they called heaven. Suddenly she heard phones beeping. There appeared a note on the white wall.

**_I'm just getting started –A_**

The bright white walls turned into red and all of the sudden her hand s were covered in blood and Toby was lying in front of her, on the ground.

" No! No! No! " She yelled at the top of her lungs.

" Wake up, please. Don't leave me! " But then she heard a voice. A voice she had never heard before.

" It's your turn. "

Spencer gasped. Her body was covered in sweat.

" Nightmare? " Toby rubbed his eyes. Spencer nodded her head. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

" Do you want to talk about it? "

" The same as always. " Spencer cried. Toby wiped the tears from her cheek away. " My – My hands were covered in blood and you were.. " She couldn't finish her sentence. Her tears soaked Toby's shirt, but he didn't care. He placed her head on his chest.

" It felt so real " Spencer said sobbing. " I can't loose you too. "

" You aren't going to loose me, I am not going to leave you "

" Promise me. "

" I promise " He whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

" Try to get some sleep " Spencer rested her head on the pillow. All she wanted was to escapre her terrifying thoughts.

The last month had been rough for them both. After Toby had found out about A that it was the reason she had a miscarriage it had taken ages fir Aria, Hanna and Emily to calm him down. But they knew, this time A really had crossed a line. As for Spencer she was living a nightmare. Things were slowly going back to normal, except one thing. Almost every night Spencer got nightmares, it was always the same, but everytime it felt more and more real. And no matter what she did, she couldn't get rid of them. They couldn't get rid of A. Each day they got closer at finding who he/she was and every clue leaed back to N.A.T. Not Jason. Garett, Ian and Jenna. From the very beginning Jenna had been their top 1 suspect.

Jason was there to comfort her and Toby and Jason had some kind of bromance. It made her happy to see that.

" Are you excited for tonight? " Emily asked Spencer.

" Excited isn't the word. It's been a while since we've spent a night together, just us, " Aria couldn't help but giggle.

" What? " Spencer asked.

" Nothing. Do you know where he's taking you? " Aria replied.

" No " Spencer muttered. " He won't tell me anything. I don't know anything. "

" I do " Hanna murmered.

" What? He told you guys? "

" We helped him. " Emily completed.

" He is now doing the finishing touches with Jason. " Aria smiled when she said his name.

" How's it going with the two of you? " Spencer asked.

" Pretty good, actually. He told me he loved me "

" What did you say? " Hanna asked.

" I love him, so I told him that. "

" What happened after? " Hanna was getting impatient.

" We ended up in his bedroom. " Aria cleared her throat and avoided eye contact with her friends.

" Ew, gross. I don't want to know that my brother and best friend have slept together. " Spencer complained.

" Spence, you should totally wear this. " Hanna said and grabbed a sexy black dress out of her closet.

" Han, isn't that a little too much? "

" No it's perfect! " Emily responded.

" Are you sure that I look good? " Spencer asked for maybe the hundredth time. Toby was going to pick her up in less then 5 minutes.

" Spencer you look great. " Aria tried to calm her down. It was then when she heard the doorbell.

" Have fun, sweetie " Aria said and hugged her.

" Thanks " Spencer smiled.

She took a deep breath, she didn't know why, because this wasn't the first time she was going on a date with him. But every time it felt like the first time. She opened the door and her heart skipped a beat.

He looked so handsome in a suit.

" You look gorgeous. "

" Thank you " Spencer replied. She placed her hand in his. Toby opened the door for her.

" Are you going to tell me where we are going? " Spencer aksed curious when they were driving.

" I can't tell you. Just wait and see. " Spencer sighed.

" You know how I love surprised " She said sarcastic. Toby grinned.

" So, what were you and Jason up to? "

" Uhm, doing stuff. "

" I would have never guessed " Spencer muttered.

Toby squeezed her hand gently.

" I hope you'll like it " He parked the car in front of a chic restaurant.

" You shouldn't have don this " Spencer said when they were back in the car. " We could have gone to the grill " She carresed his hand.

" That would have been less romantic. " His eyes met hers.

" Did you like it? " Toby asked.

" I loved it really. " She gently kissed her cheek.

Toby stopped in front of a motel. " Why did we stop? " Spencer asked confused.

" I got us a room. "

" Oh my god, is it _that_ room? "

" Room 214? Yes. " Toby smiled.

Spencer held his hand. " How did you manage to get this room? " Spencer asked when Toby opened the door.

" Jason has his ways. "

Candles were all over the place. The sheets and pillows were white and from satin. Rose leaves were spread on the bed. " I also brought scrabble " He smiled.

" I'm giving up! You're impossibe to beat at scrabble. " Toby laughed.

" Come here " He said and put his arms around her waist.

" I love you how you're such a sore loser. I love how you know everything. I love how caring you are and how you're trying to be perfect and don't realize that you already are. I love how you can get complicated by the smallest things. I love your snile. I love your touch. I love your kindness. I love you. " Spencer pressed her lips on his.

" Remember when I said that I was never going to leave you ever again? Not for a job for nothing. " Spencer nodded her head.

" I meant that. I'm not leaving you again. I – I want to spend the rest of my life with you. " Spencer froze. He held both of her hands and knelt down on one knee. He took a blue velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a big diamond in the middle of the ring. Spencer was speechless.

" Spencer Jill Hastings, would you do the honor of marrying me? " Spencer couldn't keep the tears away. Toby couldn't quite make out if she was crying our lauging.

" Was it that cheezy? " Toby asked.

" No, no. Perfect. " Spencer replied.

" So? "

Spencer nodded her head quickly. " Yes, yes. " Toby smiled and took the ring out of the box. He placed tge ring on her finger.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily. Toby placed her on the bed. He kissed her neck and along her jaw. Spencer let his jacket fall down his back and started unbuttoning his shirt. Toby unzipped her dress. He got off the bed and pulled the dress off. Spencer was now lying on the bed with only wearing a pink bra and panties. He got back on the bed kissing the new exposed sking. He stopped at her belly and left butterfly kisses on her flat stomach.

Spencer loosened his belt. Toby kicked off his pants. Spencer sat down on her knees and placed her hands on his chest. " I love you " she whispered and pushed her lips on his. He went with his fingers through his hair. He kicked off his boxers and slid Spencer's panties down her legs, not breaking their eye contact. He knelt down between her legs. Spencer let out a small groan. She digged with her nails into his back. All she wanted was tat this night could last forever.

Everythibg was dark. Spencer couldn't see anything. Her heart started pounding really fast. And suddenly the whole place was white. She heard phones beeping and Aria, Hanna and Emily screaming. There was one voice she could recognize like her own. Toby.

She saw blood drops on the ground and started following it. She entered another room and in the middle of it Toby was lying there. Spencer ran towards him.

" Wake up! " she yelled " You promised me! " She looked down to her finger and the ring was missing. " You promised me, please! " Her tears fell down on his shirt. Then there was this voice she didn't know.

" Promises are to be broken "

Spencer gasped and opened her eyes abruptly. Toby rubbed her back.

" You're here. " Spencer tried to breath.

" I'm here, I'm not leaving. " he pulled her closer to him.

" I'm scared. " She whispered. " What if something happens to you? "

" Spencer look at me. Nothing is going to happen. A is not going to hurt you or me like it did with our baby, okay? I won't let it. "

He lay back down and placed her head on his chest.

" I just want it to stop. "

" I know. It's going to be okay. "

Spencer looked to the ring on her finger.

" I can't wait to be Mrs. Cavanaugh "


	35. A white dress and a gown

Spencer loved waking up this way, in his arms. And soon, when she'd be his wife, she would be waking up in his arms every day. She stroke his cheek with her nails. " Good morning " Toby smiled.  
>" Good morning " Spencer replied. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder and neck.<br>" We should probably get going soon, I think that everyone wonders where we've been "  
>Spencer sighed. " I wish we could stay here forever. " She looked down to her finger and smiled when she saw the ring.<br>" I love you, you know that? " Spencer said.  
>Toby gently kissed her forehead. " I love you,"<p>

" Are you ready? " Toby asked. Spencer knew that the minute she would walk into the house her friends, Jason and her parents would ask her a lot of questions. First she had to tell her about her and Toby getting married. And she knew that that was going to cause a lot of problems. But they were her parents and wanted everything for her that made her happy, right? Of course, Hanna would go on about wanting to know every detail and as soon as Spencer would say: " We kissed " Hanna would say that that was a little too much of detail.  
>Spencer nodded her head. She was beyond held each others hands and walked into the Hastings' house. As soon as they walked in they saw Veronica's worried face and Peter's angry face. Around them there were just like Spencer knew, Hanna, Emily, Aria and Jason.<br>" Where were you? " Veronica asked.  
>" Mom, I have to tell you something " Spencer began.<br>" You're damn right. " Peter murmured.  
>Spencer looked to Jason. He nodded his head. Spencer took a deep breath.<br>" Toby and I decided to get married. " She looked at her parents who were looking at her with their mouths shaped like a perfect "O".  
>" I know that you will never approve of me being with Spencer. I know that, really. But I love Spencer. She means more than anything on the world to me. " Toby said. Veronica and Peter looked to each other.<br>" We will never support this, you know that right? " Spencer nodded her head and tried to keep the tears away.  
>" But we'll be here for you " Peter finished Veronica's sentence.<br>Spencer smiled. " Thank you " She hugged her parents.  
>" Let me see that ring " Veronica said sarcastic and looked to her finger.<br>" Oh, that's beautiful. " After Emily approached Spencer.  
>" Congratulations " She smiled and hugged her friend tight.<br>" Thank you "" Come here " Jason said. He wrapped his arms around his sister.  
>" You deserve to be happy more than any one. "<br>" Thank you for everything Jason. "  
>" Congrats, Cavanaugh " Jason said and winked at him. Aria squeezed Spencer so hard that it was almost impossible for her to breath. Hanna joined the hugging.<p>

After another hour of hugging and congratulating Spencer and Toby were finally alone. Just the two of them. They were lying on Spencer's bed. One of her leg between his. Her head on his chest and his arms around her. Only he could make her feel so safe and loved. He was playing with her brown curly hair.  
>" I can't wait to see you in a white dress with a gown. " Toby whispered into her hair.<br>" I can't wait to walk down the aisle and see you there. "


	36. Forever and Always

**_5 months later_**

The last months had passed quickly. Veronica and Peter still weren't supporting their decisions but they had to. For Spencer. Melissa had given birth exactly 3 months ago. It was a boy and she named him Taylor. Just like she and Ian decided before he ' died '.  
>The bitch A hadn't sent any messages, maybe this time shehe thought that the last thing he/she did was too cruel. Even for A. If she still would be pregnant she would give birth in 2,5 months. They would already know the gender and Toby would build them a house with his strong hands. But she couldn't wish. Wishing is just like hoping. Breeds eternal misery. When you hope to much the thing you hope for is never going to happen. It will only get worse. So stop hoping and take actions. That's what Toby had said to her a few weeks back when they were talking about them, a family. A baby. And that very moment they decided to try. In 2 days Spencer Hastings wouldn't be the same ever again. She would be Spencer Cavanaugh, Toby's wife. The thought if it made her smile.

Hanna and Caleb were doing great. They were adorable together and made each other happy. Emily was happily with Samara after she couldn't decide who she should be with Maya or her. Emily went to her and explained everything. Explaining, lying. As for Jason and Aria, things couldn't have gotten any better. Things were slowly going back to normal. Normal as in no A and no Alison. She couldn't really decide how she felt about Ali. Alison could be a bitch. But maybe if it wasn't for her Spencer would have never gone to the Cavanaug's to tutor Toby in French. If it wasn't for Alison A would have never threatened them. But still, a part of her was grateful and when you really needed Ali, she was there for you.

After everything she and Toby had been through they were still here, together. And there love was stronger than ever. No one could tear them apart. Not A, not her parents, not a jealous man or woman. No one. Their love was written in stone. They were destined to love each other, to go to through that pain and loss. But at the end that pain and loss are the reason your love grows stronger. Spencer and Toby belonged together. According to the Greek mythology the first humans were created with 4 arms, legs, eyes. 2 heads, noses and mouths. Afraid of their power Zeus split them in half leaving them to find the other half of themselves. These people are called soulmates.

Spencer was Toby's soulmate. Toby was Spencer's soulmate.

Love was just a word you know, a feeling you could feel for just one person. A month back Emily couldn't decide between Samara and Maya. Spencer had told her something that if you loved two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second. And she was right. The decision Emily made, choosing for Samara was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Spencer was sitting in the doctor's office with Aria, waiting for results. She and Toby had trying over a little month now and she had already done a few pregnancy tests a while ago, but she wanted to be sure, because she was late. And Spencer was never late. So she dragged Aria to the doctor with her. We all know how she loved going to the doctor. She was impatiently playing with her hands and Aria was staring at her trying her best not the laugh. She had never seen her so stressed. " Come on, Spence. Relax. " Aria laughed at last. Spencer shot her a glance and she abruptly stopped laughing. And now she had gone over to the fase, biting her nails. " Ew, gross. " Aria said and slapped her hand away. Spencer moved her legs back and forth. She started drumming with her hands on her legs. " Oh my god " Aria muttered. She got of the chair and walked to the door and back.

" Sit down " Aria commanded. Spencer sat down in the brown chair. Finally the doctor walked into the room. This time she wanted another doctor because she really didn't like doctor Grimes, altough she didn't really have a reason. His name last name was Black. He sat down behind his desk and rubbed his hands together.  
>" Miss Hastings, I got the results. It's good news " a big grin appeared on Spencer's face. " or bad " he completed his sentence.<p>

" I mean I don't know if you wanted a baby or not. " Aria could see that Spencer was getting impatient. " The results please " Aria said. The doctor handed her papers. Spencer skimmed her eyes through the lines when her eyes finally caught the word she wanted to see. Positive. A tear escaped her eyes. " Negative? " Aria asked while rubbing her back.

Spencer shook her head quickly sobbing. " No, no. Aira I'm pregnant "

Aria hugged her best friend. " Congrats! " She said almost crying.

" What were you going to tell me, Spence? Jason and I stil have to do some stuff before the wedding. " Spencer pressed her lips on his.

" What was that for? " Toby smiled. " For being you, and for what I am going to tell you in a few minutes. I didn't want you to keep your hopes high but Aria and I went to the doctor's today. "

" Are you okay? " He asked brushing her cheek.

" I'm prefect. Okay, so I was late and you know that we've been trying. And I just wanted to be sure. Toby, we're pregnant. "

" What? " He laughed. Before Spencer could say anything his lips were on hers.

" Who did you tell? " Aria asked when Spencer was trying her dress.

" Nobody. I don't want any one to know until after the wedding. Toby agreed, so promise you won't tell anything. "

" I promise, Spence. "

Spencer turned around wearing the white dress and the white long gown in her hair. " You look beautiful, " Aria said while shedding a few tears. " I can't believe you're getting married. " Spencer turned around and looked into the mirror. " I can't either "

One day left. One day left. In one day Spencer Hastings would be Spencer Cavanaugh. Toby's wife. She would be his and only his. Forever. Today was going to be a busy day. The wedding was going to be held in the Hasting's garden. The weather was nice, which was unusual for Rosewood, so it was perfect. When se looked through her window she could already see the chapel that Toby and Jason were building together. White covered with flowers, roses. White and pink. Since Spencer was little she was already planning her dream wedding. Yes, the Spencer Hastings who would always just focus on school had a dream planning. The chapel was white and covered with white and pink roses. Toby had promised that he'd make one for her, just because she always wanted one. If she had learned anything from this journey it was that everyone could change. Everyone. She did. He did.

Spencer walked into the kitchen where there were 2 guys sitting, shirtless. Covered in sweat. " Oh wow. " Spencer said and fanned herself when she saw Toby. His abs were just incredible.

" Fish? " Jason asked?

" Is it that raw shushi fish thing again like you made me eat? "

Jason nodded his head while he was eating it like he was drinking water. Spencer shook her head. " Please, taste it. You aren't pregnant, so what's the harm. Or are you? " He said and raised his eyebrow.

" No! " Spencer grabbed the fish out of his hand and looked to Toby.

" It smells good " Spencer said with a disgusted face. Toby got up and stood behind her. He pushed his body to her. She knew exactly what game he was playing. She placed her hands on his chest.

" I love the way you work with your hands " Spencer smiled and kissed him hungrily. " Gross. " Jason said and turned around. She quickly gave Toby the fish and he threw it in his mouth. " So is the fish good? " He asked finally. " Yeah delicious " Spencer replied. Toby shook his head and opened the trashcan. He spit the fish in it. " It is disgusting " Toby whispered. Aria walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Jason. " Hello handsome " She said and kissed Jason't cheek.

" Coffee? " Aria asked. They all raised their hands.

" I want coffee too! " Hanna said when she barged in with Emily.

She stopped walking when she saw the guys.

" Oh, never wear shirts again please. " Hanna demanded.

Aria and Spencer shot her a glance. " What? I'm just saying. Guys with those abs " She pointed to Toby and Jason " should never wear shirts. There should be a law or something. Toby Cavanaugh and Jason DiLaurentis not allowed to wear shirts, punishment will be… " She thought for a second. " No pants, too? "

" Hanna stop talking " Caleb said.

" Oh, I haven't seen you walking in, sweetie " Hanna replied embarrased. " You have great abs too! " She said.

" Hanna " Caleb muttered.

" Fine, fine. I love you " She smiled, you could almost see all of her teeth.

" Are you nervous? " Toby asked when they were finally alone. In her room. " Very. " She replied. " But I can't wait to be finally yours. "

He put his hand on her flat stomach. " You both are already mine. "

Spencer smiled. " I kind of can't wait for you to be mine. " Toby stroke her cheek. " I'm already yours. I was yours the minute she showed up at my porch that day. I was yours the minute you decided to tutor me. "

" Yes, but this feeling is different. You'll be mine legally. "

" What time do you have to get up tomorrow? " Toby asked.

" Around 7, I think. The ceremony starts at 2. "

" You should get some sleep then "

" Don't leave. " Spencer said and grabbed her hand. She pushed her lips on his. Her tongue knew it's way around in his mouth. She threw Toby on the bed and got on top off him. She kissed his neck. Spencer started unbuttoning his shirt. " Spence, I really need to go. "

" No you don't " She said and kissed his stomach making her way up to his mouth. " Spencer " He whispered trying to stay strong and not give up in her seduction. " Fine " She said and let herself fall on the bed.

" Are you mad now? " He asked.

" Maybe " He pushed his lips on his and kissed her passionate. Rough, hungrily but oh so gentle.

" Are you mad at me now? " He asked again.

" No. " She smiled.

" I'll see you tomorrow " He said.

" I'll be the one in white " Spencer joked.

It was just 6 AM, but Spencer was already up. Hanna, Emily and Aria had stayed the night so they could try to calm Spencer down but that didn't help. Hanna was going to do Spencer's hair first thing in the morning. But miss Spencer was too stressed, so she decided to wake her friends. Hanna wouldn't get up as usual. But just this time she did without whining, because it was her day.

" Do you like it? " Hanna asked when she was done with her hair.

Her hair was in a high bun and curly hair was standing out.

" I love it, Thank you, Han " Spencer said and hugged her friend.

There were exactly 3 hours left until the ceremony and Spencer's stomach was jumping circles. She could hear people talking downstairs. A lot of people had already arrived. Even Toby's parents, Jenna and himself had arrived. Spencer was impatiently playing with her hands. She took deep breaths but nothing helped. Maybe if she could see Toby just for a second. No. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand. The called ID made her smile instantly.

" Hi," She answered it.

" I need to see you, " He whispered.

" Ah, can't. Seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck. "

" Why does every one keep saying that? "

" Is it crowded downstairs? "

" Yeah, I think I'll go crazy soon. "

" Toby Cavanaugh, are you getting coldfeet? "

" Never "

" Remember when you told me to take a breath. At Alison's modeshow?"

" Yes "

" Well, take a breath. Why am I comforting you? You should be comforting me! "

" I am just not used at being in such crowded places. Look out of the window. "

" Toby, we can't. "

" Please, just for a second. "

" Okay, but if it starts raining I'll simply blame you. "

" Deal. " Spencer walked to the window. There he was standing. In a suit. Spencer liked seeing him in a suit. They smiled at each other.

" What, come back! " Toby said.

" You said a second, Cavanuagh. That was way more than a second. Go relax. "

" Spence, "

" Yes? "

" I love you. "

" Calm down " Aria tried to comfort her.

" Spence, everything is going to be fine " Emily followed.

" Your boy is waiting downstairs. " Hanna said.

" Guys I want to thank you for everything. Being here for me whenever I needed it. " Emily hugged Spencer. They had a big group hug.

" I wouldn't be here without you guys, I love you "

This was it. This was the moment. Spencer took deep breaths.

She was walking with her father in her hand. It seemed like a million hours. Her heart started pounding so fast, that it could break her ribs. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Every thing was going to be fine. They walked and walked and walked.

" Dad? "

" Yes, sweetie? "

"Don't let me fall. "

" Never "

Just then she could see the white light in the black tunnel. She could see him waiting at the chapel he had built with his own hands. His eyes widened when he saw him. Her beauty made him melt. He had never quite seen anyone like her. So perfect. There spread a big smile on his face. And seeing him made her relax. Nothing else mattered anymore. Her father passed her hand to him. She looked into his crystal blue eyes, which made her shiver every time she saw them.

" You're beautiful, " He whispered.

" Thank you. "

They turned to each other, holding each other's hands.

" Dear friends and family," the preist began " we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Spencer and Toby in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife." He turned his head to Spencer.

" The vows please. "

Spencer cleared her throat. " 2 years ago from today, I would have never thought that I'd be marrying Toby Cavanaugh. To me you were always the creep, because Alison told me that. I should have never listened to her in the first place. I"ve never met anyone like you. A person that could read me so well. I woul have never thought that someone could love me as much as you do. And we've been through so much together. More than any other people go through. And you still are here by my side. My grandma once told me that the people you love always leave. I can proof her wrong now.

Toby you changed me in so many ways that I didn't think was possible. I want to thank you for that. You made me realize who I really am. And no words or actions can describe how much I love you " Toby smiled. Everyone awh'ed and turned their heads to Toby.

" Spencer Hastings. " he began. " You made me forget. And live in the moment. The past doesn't matter. It's all about what's going on right now. For you my past didn't matter. I fell in love with you the minute you bought that truck for me. I fell in love with you the minute you wanted to stay with me at the motel. I fell in love with the minute you decided that I was worth saving. I will always love you. No matter what happens, no matter who tries to tear us apart, No one will ever succeed. What we have is true love. And true love conquers all. I promise that I'll never leave you, I'll support you no matter what. You taught me how to love and care. You taught me that in this cruel world there are always peope who love you. And I love you. Forever and Always. " Again the crowd Awh'ed

"Do you Spencer, take Toby to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

" I do " Hands starting clapping. She could hear Hanna yelling in the back.

"Do you Toby, take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live? "

" I do " People started cheering.

" You may kiss the bride. "

Toby stroke her cheek with left hand and the other was on her belly. He brused his lips on hers. He kissed her passionate. Everyone got off their seat and they started clapping their hands. Their lips were still on each other's. They had found their home. Spencer felts raindrops on her shoulders. " I blame you, " She whispered. " I'm fine with that, Mrs. Cavanaugh " he replied and kissed her again. And then they continued to live their perfect little piece of forever.

_**THE END**_

_**I want to thank every one for reading my story and I hoped you guys like it. I will write another one soon, look for it :) I want to thank PeaceLoveMaheen who's been reviewing after every chapter. I wouldn't be writing without you guys. Also a big thank you to my lovely spo**__**bettes who keep me standing on my legs and make me laugh. Bree, Jenn, Cassie, Tiffany, Trisha, Lauren, AJ and EJ. **_

_**Love, Elif.**_


	37. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE_**

The last few months had been really hard on them both. The fourth month of Spencer's pregnancy they discovered 2 things. One their baby was going to be a girl. Second if they decided to keep the baby Spencer's life would be in danger. The first time she was pregnant she had an internal bleeding because of all the stress, which caused damages in her womb.

If Spencer would give birth to the most beautiful baby girl on earth, she could die. After Toby had heard this he was devastated. He had told her that they couldn't keep the baby, not if it meant losing her. This fight went on for another week, when Spencer finally decided that she wasn't giving up on their little miracle. Not this time, not again.

They went from talking to barely looking at each other. The decision Spencer made destroyed Toby, but who could blame him? Nobody wants to lose the love of his or her life. She hadn't looked into his beautiful eyes in oh so long. She hadn't touched him in so long. In this little but cozy house they were a thousand miles apart. Of course Toby wouldn't let her carry heavy things or let her clean the house. But it wasn't like it used to be. They weren't like they used to be.

Spencer placed her hand on her big stomach. She was looking out of the window when she heard Toby walk inside. They were like strangers. The bell rang exactly 2 times. Spencer walked to the door, her hand supporting her back. " Hi " Spencer smiled when she saw Jason and Aria. Jason bent down and touched her stomach.

" How's my favorite nephew doing? "

" She's perfectly fine " Spencer moved her body so they could come in. "How are you? " Aria asked. She knew what was going on. Everyone knew. The couple that conquered everything was now apart.

" Not so great " she sighed.

Jason and Aria sat down on the big red 'L' shaped couch. Spencer walked into the kitchen and poured water into the kettle.

" I'll do it " Toby said when he saw that she was going to prepare some tea. " H-How… How long are you not going to touch me? Or even look at me? " Spencer stuttered. It was killing her. He didn't answer her. He grabbed the tea out of the cupboard. " I-I can't – I can't do this, Toby. You've left me alone in this. I didn't do anything wrong. " She searched for supported on the kitchen dresser.  
>" Spence-" The way he said her name made her shiver.<p>

" No, I can't. You would have done the same if you were me. " She tried to keep the tears away. She turned around and faced him.  
>" I love you and nothing could change my decision. Our decision. " She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. He looked into her eyes and then pulled his hand away." I can't love something that is going to get you killed. " Spencer shook her head slowly still trying to fight the tears.<br>" Spence? " She heard Aria calling from the living room.  
>" yes? " Spencer asked.<p>

" I think we should go. " She said and they both got up.

" Why? I was just making some tea. "

" you and Toby need to talk," Jason said and kissed her on the cheek.

" Take care of yourself. " She watched them leave. Toby walked into the living room. " I understand. I really do. You don't want to lose me, but you are just increasin the odds by acting like this. His gaze met hers.

" I can't just watch you die. I can't lose you. " he murmered under his breath.

She took his face between her hands.

" You won't. This is our child and you are going to love her more than you love me. "

Toby stepped back. He looked down to the ground.  
>" I get it. I'll raise my child alone. But if I survive this, don't come back to me. Because you left me when I needed you the most. " Her face was wet with emotion. Suddenly she felt like a thousand knifes stabbed her in her stomach. She screamed out of pain. Everything around her started to move. " Spencer! " Toby yelled and grabbed her just in time.<p>

" Don't – Don't. " She said. Spencer closed her eyes and took deep breaths. " I'm fine. " She stuttered. She walked the stairs up to their room and lay down on the big bed, which she was sleeping in alone. The pillows and blankets had lost his smell. All she wanted to do was be with him., kiss him. But instead she cried herself to sleep.

The bedroom was dark and Spencer couldn't sleep anymore. After finally A had stopped threatening them she was still scared. The darkness was what scared her the most. And she was lying all alone in the king sized bed. The satin sheets felt so soft against her skin. All this time nothing could tear them apart. But now their own little piece of them has torn them apart. Spencer heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly closed her eyes and rolled over on her left side. Her heart began to pund really fast. She could hear the door open. And a short minute later she could feel his warmth next to her. He pulled her into his arms. He pulled her home. He gently placed his hand on her stomach. His touch made her shiver like when he'd touched her for the first time.

" I love our baby. I was just stupidly selfish not to admit it. I am so selfish because I love you so much " he whispered. A tear escaped Spencer's eye. She turned around. " You need to promise me something. " She said sobbing. " If anything happens to me promise me that you'll take care of her-"

" Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen."

" Toby, if. Just promise. "

" I promise. " He lay back down, resting Spencer's head on his bare chest. Playing with her brown curls. As like that they fell asleep, in each other's arms. Like they used to.

Spencer and Toby were sitting across of each other. Eating omelettes Toby had prepared. " We haven't thought about names you know " Spencer said while chewing a tomato. Toby nodded his head and put the glass of tea down. " Lisa? " Spencer shook her head quickly.

" Are you serious? I'm not naming my child Lisa. Not because it's not pretty but I want it to be a special name, a name that means something." They both thought for minutes. " My grandmother's name was Audrey. " Toby suddenly said.

" Hmm, mine was Jane. I know! Let's name our little girl Jane Audrey" Toby laughed. " How about Audrey Jane? " Spencer shook her head. They both got up. Toby wrapped his arms around his wife.

" What if we talked about this, later? I haven't kissed the most beautiful person on earth in a long time. " Spencer smiled. She could feel the warmth of his skin. The conncection between their lips made her shiver. As if he was kissing her for the first time all over again. Spencer clenched her eyes shut. Toby looked down to her thighs.

" Spence? " He panicked.

" I – I think. " She took a labored breath," the baby might be coming "

It had been over 3 hours that Spencer had been in the hospital. The doctors wouldn't say anything yet because of the condition she had. He knew just one thing for sure. Their little angel wasn't on the earth, yet.

Toby was walking circles in the hall. Aria and Jason had gone to get some coffee; they knew that this was going to be a long day.

Caleb and Hanna were trying to calm Toby down, sadly they couldn't succeed. Emily was working and they wouldn't let her go, she promised she'd come as soon as possible.

" Toby, come on. Calm down. Sit. " Hanna commanded. Toby started shaking his head vigorously. " My wife could be dying in there! How can you tell me to calm down? " Caleb got off her seat and put her arm on Toby's shoulder. " Hey, you both have been through a lot. And this isn't going to stop you from getting our happy ending. Hanna is right, calm down a little. "

Toby sighed. " Thanks, bro. " Hanna rolled with her her eyes. She could never really comfort persons in a situation where she was worrying till death. Her best friend was lying in a hospital bed. Giving birth that could be deadly, but she knew for sure that she could get through this. Spencer was strong. She was the srongest person she'd ever known. She was the person who was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to. She was the person who'd make her homework. Spencer was the person she could take answers from when she hadn't studied for a test. She was the most understanding person ever.

There accidentally slipped a tear from her eyes. She quickly whiped it away, so Toby wouldn't worry any more. Unless, Caleb who had already seen the tear. He wrapped his arms around her.

" Sssh, baby. It's okay. " Hanna rested her head on his shoulder.

" I know," She whispered quietly. Just then Jason and Aria came back with 5 coffees. " Here you go, " Jason said and gave the extra large to Toby. " Thanks, man. " Aria sat down next to Hanna. None of them said anything. They just waited for time to pass by. They waited for the doctor to tell them something more. But they never came.

A little 1 more hour later Emily had finally arrived. The three best friends were sitting on the ground. Trying to cheer each of them up. Caleb, Jason and Toby were sitting on the chairs. " You know it's going to be okay, right? " Jason cleared his throat. Toby removed his hands from his face. " It's been almost 5 hours, Jason. 5 hours –"

" So? " Jason interupted him. " Doesn't it always take so long? "

" What if something happens to her? " Emily said quietly. Aria slapped her thigh. " Stop talking. Go to the corner Emily. "

" Yes, Emily corner now! " Hanna pointed to the dark corner.

" Wait what? " Emily asked confused. " No negative thoughts. When you do think negative you'll get banned to the corner. " Aria tried to explain.

" When started we doing all of this? " Emily didn't understand any of it.

" Spencer, " Hanna and Aria both said at the same time.

" We were talking about her pregnancy 4/5 months ago. You were working, I guess," Hanna began. " She banned me and Aria to the corner too, because we weren't supposed to think negative. We promised not to, so she unbanned us. " Emily smiled, " That is so.."

" Spencer? " Aria completed her sentence. Emily started nodding her head. " Our Spencer, " Hanna whispered. It was then when they saw the doctor come to them. Toby rushed over to him and asked what was going on. " How's my wife? " Toby asked scared.

The doctor smiled, " Everything went great. You have a healty, beautiful little girl. " The doctor pased them by. Toby started laughing. He tried hard to keep the tears away. " I said it was going to be okay! " Jason laughed and put his on hos shoulder. The tree girl started screaming out of excitement. Tears come down rolling donw their faces. And the first thing they did was hug each other. " And that's why there's a corner, Emilly " Hanna said.

Toby was the first one allowed to go in. He took a few deep breaths before he did. His legs were shaking. He slowly pushed the door open. There they were. Spencer was lying in bed with the most beautiful girl on earth in her hands. There was a red ribbon in her hair.

" Hi, " Spencer whispered when she heard him come in. Toby stepped closer, until he could see the baby. Light brown hair with beautiful bright blue eyes. " She- She's beautiful " He kissed the top of the baby's head.

" It's ours, our beautiful little girl " Spencer smiled. Toby gently pressed his lips on hers. " I love you " He said and took the baby out of her hands. " I know the perfect name. " Spencer said and smiled at the view of her husband and baby. She had the same crystal blue eyes as her fathers. It was just like Spencer expected. " Which is? "

" Audrey Jane "

" What changed your mind? " He rocked the baby in his arms.

" You, " She whispered. " Audrey means staying strong, not giving up. And we've been strong all this time. " Toby put their little Audrey Jane into the crip next to the bed. He stroke her cheek. They didn't hear Aria, Hanna, Emily, Jason and Caleb coming in. " Wow, " Hanna said amazed. " That's my favorite cousin! " Jason said proud.

" We'll have one of those, someday " Aria whispered. Jason pulled her closer to his side. Emily played with the little fingers of the baby.

Caleb kissed the top of Hanna's head. This was their happy ending they had been waiting for since the day she was forced to break up with Toby. The day she'd told the lie that she'd cheated on him. The day she had shown up at his porch. And after everything thing they had been through, this was worth it.

**_THE END_**

**_Thank you everyone for your support! btw, Spoby kick ass finale kiss how hot was that?_**

**_Please review :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own little baby Audrey Jane- AJ. Breedom2be does. _**


End file.
